Harry Potter y La Nueva Profesora de Pociones
by LadyBlackRouge
Summary: Como todo, puede cambiar de repente. Como, todo a quien amabas y todos a quienes querían pueden dejarte a un lado y las personas de quien menos esperabas su ayuda son las que al final siempre estarán por encima de todas las cosas... (Ya mejoraremos en esto de los resumenes) Fan fick escrito por dos amigas que esperamos que les guste ;) De: -LadyBlack y AngelRenegaed.
1. Capitulo 01: La Dama Gris

_Escrito por: _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed. Nuestro primer fan fick se empieza a hacer realidad! :3

_**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos.

_-Advertencia:__ (Lean las advertencias! nah, ya enserio) _Es nuestro primer fick y somos unas escritoras muy (O al menos, el primero que subimos), muy (Perdón, me falto un muy) : tímidas! Así que les rogamos paciencia. Sean, bienvenidas las críticas que puedan ayudarnos a mejorar. Y las sugerencias, que sean dentro de lo que tengamos planeado para este fick. Desde ya, es por y para fans de Severus Snape. Espero, les guste pese aunque nos queda mucho por mejorar aun…

**_-Nota: __ Esto es un fan fick que fue creado a través de ideas de fans. Por y para ellos. Es un MUNDO ALTERNO dentro de el mundo de J.K. Es decir, un mundo creado por nosotras y por amigas que nos ayudaron con sus ideas sobre una historia que nos hubiera gustado encontrar en HP. Esperamos que les guste a pesar de las libertades que nos hemos tomado con este fick -siguiendo lo mejor posible el protocolo de cada personaje lo mejor que hemos podido para expresar nuestra idea- ya que es el primero que nos atrevemos a publicar seriamente por aqui. Desde ya, muchas gracias a quien se tome su tiempo de leernos y les dejamos un saludo._**

**_¡Comenzamos! :3 ;)_**

* * *

_**-Prologo:**_ Como todo, puede cambiar de repente. Como, todo a quien amabas y todos a quienes querían pueden dejarte a un lado y las personas de quien menos esperabas su ayuda son las que al final siempre estarán por encima de todas las cosas...

**O1- La dama, Gris.**

Los estudiantes, ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas casas. Albus no conversaba. Estaba más ocupado leyendo un libro de Pociones que preocupándose por las constantes burlas de James. Se había hecho un pequeño grupo de amigos y estaba alardeando de ello. A él, no le interesaban mucho esas cosas.

-: ¡Albus! ¿¡Qué clase de Gryfflindor eres? –Exclamo ofendido, James.-

-: ¡Sí! ¡Se supone, que los estudiantes de Gryfflindor odiamos pociones! ¡Abre, los ojos! –le, recordó un estudiante que se sentaba enfrente de él y a quien ni miro.-

Era su segundo año en Hogwarts y Albus seguía igual. Su hermana menor comenzaría a asistir mañana al colegio porque aún no había ido a comprar los materiales a Diagòn y ahora todos estaban allí cenando despreocupadamente...

Bueno, Albus tenía un sexto sentido puesto en cualquier movimiento que intentase hacer James para molestarle y un séptimo sentido en el libro en realidad…

-: Tú, eres el único tonto que no entiende lo necesarias que son James. Recuerda que papa estimo mucho a un profesor de Pociones a quien desaprovecho y yo solamente no quiero cometer el mismo error que él. –le, recordó.- Ahora el ya no podrá volver y papa no puede disculparse. Eso no es todo. Dicen que quien va a enseñarnos este año ha ayudado mucho a crear pociones curativas para la guerra junto a la _Orden del Fénix_. Inspirándose, en el trabajo del profesor Snape. –se, defendió.-

-: No sé porque siento que Orden del Fénix y Profesor Snape no pegan juntos… -se, quejo.-

Albus, volvió a su habitual carrera de ignorar olímpicamente a James mientras los estudiantes de primero eran seleccionados.

Ningún alumno prestaba atención a la ceremonia en realidad como era costumbre y todos callaron cuando McGonagall (_Quien debía re emplazar a Albus hasta que encontraran un remplazo de fiar y quien sería la directora al menos por ese año_) comenzó a hablar.

-: ¡Bienvenidos, una vez más a Hogwarts! –exclamo, ella sonriendo desde la lechuza dorada.- Una vez más quiero recordarles a los nuevos estudiantes que el tercer piso está prohibido al igual que el bosque. Para todo estudiante que no quiera sufrir una muerte desagradable. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarle a nuestro cenador… -sonrió.- y tengo dos nuevos anuncios que hacer… -dijo, revisando unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos.-

-: ¿Lo has notado, James? –Murmuro, una joven a su lado.-

-: ¿Qué? –murmuro.-

-: Esa joven tiene los ojos grises… -exclamo.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la profesora McGonagall cuando comenzó a hablar.

-: Bien. Primero quería darle la bienvenida a el castillo a un nuevo miembro del comité y a una amiga que estimo muchísimo… -señalo, a la dama de ojos grises oscuros en la mesa.- la profesora, Elena Xaziel. –Todos, aplaudieron cuando se levantó.- Que re-emplazara al Profesor Snape en la asignatura de_ Pociones_. –Sonrió.- ¡Buena suerte, profesora. Espero que todos aquí le deis una cálida bienvenida… -sonrió dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a James Potter por inercia. Ante la que el muchacho trago un mohín de saliva.-

Sonrió.

-: La profesora Xaziel también será la jefa de la casa Slytherin. –añadió.-

Toda la casa Slytherin estallo en victores y aplausos hacia su nueva profesora y ella tímidamente cruzo sus muñecas hacia delante.

Era una joven de rostro redondo y rasgos torcidos que era palidísima. Tenía los ojos muy redondos y grises oscuros y los labios naturalmente rojos. Sus cabellos eran cortos hasta los hombros y los llevaba peinados lacios. Detrás de las orejas. Llevaba puesto un corsead blanco y una pollera con voladitos del mismo color y se acomodó unas manguitas triangulares antes de sentarse y luego de que McGonagall hiciera dos anuncios más que no llego a escuchar todos comenzaron a cenar. Hasta que les ordenaron regresar a sus dormitorios.

Albus, se sonrió en silencio al mirar su horario ya que la primera clase del día siguiente seria _Pociones_ con la nueva profesora y se preguntaba si estaba nerviosa o algo por el estilo.

Su padre, le había contado que Snape había sido muy duro como profesor. Era serio, frió, arrogante, y sarcástico y su pasatiempo favorito era encontrar cualquier excusa para quitarle puntos a la casa de Gryfflindor y Neville le había confesado que cuando era chico le daba miedo.

Genial.

Solo esperaba que no fuera como él.

De alguna, manera.

Se preguntaba también como se encontraba Lilly en casa y mientras se dirigían a las salas comunes.

Sin pedir permiso a nadie, dejo caer sus cosas sobre la cama que se encontraba contra la ventana y antes de que James le causara problemas por ello cerro las cortinas de su cama y con un movimiento de varita y se puso su camisón blanco con rayas negras.

-: ¡_Lumos_! –exclamo.-

Se tapó correctamente y rebusco una bolsa que tenía en el bolsillo de su túnica y se comió varios chocolates que no se había terminado durante el viaje en tren. Mientras leía. Estaba tan emocionado, que no conseguía conciliar el sueño y por más que lo intentara al techo no le veía nada de interesante…

De modo que suspiro pesadamente y saco su libro de pociones de segundo año.

La portada pintaba un caldero número 5 y decía:

_**.POCIONES PARA PRINCIPIANTES, Y SUS PROPIEDADES.**_

Tenía letras grandes y doradas y las burbujas lilas salían de un caldero animadamente y se reventaban en la portada.

Albus, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Antes de dar vuelta su libro nuevo y leer la contra-tapa. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el. El profesor por quien su padre le había otorgado su segundo nombre. El profesor gracias al que existía. Porque les había salvado la vida…

En la contra-tapa decía claramente en una cursiva redonda, torcida, y esmerada con las mismas letras doradas:

_-Desde muy, muy pequeña me fascinaron las pociones. En la mansión donde vivía no había mucho que hacer y siempre me ponía a experimentar. Mi padre tenía muchas anotaciones de Snape en la casa y me dispuse a pasarlas y a recopilarlas ya que me fascina su trabajo y yo planeo hacerlo más sencillo para la comprensión de todos vosotros. Además de mostrarles como empecé mí trabajo. Después de re-copilarlas comencé a crear pociones por mi cuenta. Algunas curativas y otras que servían para causarme enfermedades y faltar al colegio (N/A: No estoy incitando a que lo hagan.) pero quería que lo supieran y más tarde abrí mi propio negocio en el callejón Knokturn llamado Black Rouse. En la actualidad estoy trabajando en la continuación de mi próximo libro. Con la esperanza de que les resulten entretenidos y educativos y puedan despertar vuestro interés por las pociones. Además de intentar explicarles porque para el mundo mágico son tan importantes y necesarias…_

Por: Elena Xaziel.

Correcciones de: Candince Whilliams.

_** a la memoria del Profesor Snape.-**_

Albus paso la primera página. Donde decía que comenzarían por las pociones curatorias más sencillas. Como actividad para la primera clase, decía que verían principalmente la _Poción Crece Huesos_ y la _Esencia del Díctamo_.

Albus saco su cuaderno y comenzó a copiar los ingredientes:

Anoto en una letra imprenta prolija y esmerada:

-Poción Crece Huesos Consecuencias e Ingredientes:

_-Lista de Ingredientes y su forma de preparación:_

_-1.100 Gotas_

_-Regenerador de Huesos_

_-Crece-Huesos_

_(Vendido solo por Rubens Winikus y Compañía S.A.) (Después de copiarlo de una botella que el mismo tenia) _

-Esencia de Díctamo:

_-Ingredientes díctamo._

_-Efecto: Cura heridas sangrantes._

Y se quedó haciendo notas que pensó que le servirían al día siguiente sobre las propiedades de estas pócimas hasta que se quedo completamente dormido.

* * *

_**-N/A:**_ _¡Haaay qué miedo! ¡Publicamos el primer capítulo! Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el personaje de Elena Xaziel? ¿Les gusto, la descripción?_

_Que paseis un buen dia!_

_**-Por:**_ _**-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed**_


	2. Capitulo 02: Primera Clase de Pociones

_**-Advertencia:** _Para entender mejor este relato lo he contado desde la perspectiva de Elena XAziel. Quisimos hacer que fuera una profesora exigente pero no demasiado y que no se fuera del protocolo de profesor Snape. Esperamos, haberlo logrado bien :3

_**-Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales son.

__AngelRenegaed y -LadyBlack._

_**PD:** En este relato participo mas la imaginacion de ___AngelRenegaed ;) ella adora a James Potter xd_

* * *

_**02- Primera Clase, de Pociones…**_

A pesar de que Elena siempre había deseado dedicarse a lo que quería, ahora que podía hacerlo estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

Minerva, lo noto y le miro preocupada.

A la pobre joven de 22 años le temblaban las manos y de repente se preguntó porque utilizaba esas mangas que le dificultaban más cortar la comida. Pero, se tragó sus pensamientos. Porque no quería hacer algo que le pusiese más nerviosa de lo que estaba ya.

-: Elena, ¡cálmate querida… -murmuro.- pondrás nerviosos, a tus alumnos! –le, dijo a mitad del pasillo cuando terminaron de desayunar-

De alguna manera, había llegado allí.

-: ¿¡_Como, quieres que me calme_!? –Grite, alterada.- no tengo ni idea de cómo era Snape dando clases. ¿Y, si decepciono su memoria por… -pero Minerva, se hecho a reír de tal manera que hizo que la joven se sonrojara.-

-: Solo, se tu misma. Por favor, no pienses en cómo era Snape. O lo único que lograras, será ahuyentarles… -rió, ella a carcajadas antes de irse por los pasillos.-

De alguna manera recordó que debía respirar para vivir y luego de inhalar profundamente y exhalar atravesó la puerta.

Fue, increíble: Todos los estudiantes callaron de repente y se voltearon hacia ella como si esa fuese la costumbre. De verdad, no tenía idea de cómo había dado personalmente las clases Snape. Como para que la situación con sus estudiantes terminara así. ¿¡_Y porque, todos la miraban_!? Genial ahora tenía que decir algo. ¿¡_Cuando, había accedido a eso!? Ah, cierto… maldito James Potter. -N/A: El le había recomendado a Minerva para el puesto por su trabajo en la orden. Se explica mas adelante del fick._

Ingreso a su nuevo despacho y se plantó frente al escritorio. Dejo caer sus cosas con un pronunciado golpe. Sin siquiera, decir buenos días y cruzando sus brazos miro a la clase apoyándose en el dichoso pupitre…

-: Buenas tardes, a todos. –sonreí, ampliamente.-

James y Lilly intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. Es, decir: ¿¡_Desde cuando una profesora de Pociones le sonreía a sus alumnos_!? No recordaba haber escuchado esa parte en los relatos que su padre le había contado sobre Snape.

Soltó una risita nerviosa.

-: Bien. –Empezó.- no permitiré, varitas ni encantamientos tontos en esta clase. –Dije, amablemente sin embargo.- solamente permitiré que las uséis cuando sea necesario para la cocción de vuestras pociones. –Dije, dedicándoles una mirada general a todos los estudiantes de Slytherin y G_ryffindor_ que en ese momento eran los que conformaban el salón.-

Y me puse más pálida de lo que ya era si cabe la posibilidad…

-: En esta clase, lo que pienso explicarles… -empecé, a caminar entre los bancos. Jugando nerviosa con la varita en los bolsillos de mí corsead blanco.- es porque las pociones, tienen que ser tan precisas y necesarias para el mundo mágico. Les enseñare como podéis privaros de ellas en situaciones de urgencia y les mostrare como crearlas con mayor facilidad. Les explicare, como modifícalas e inventarlas y la forma correcta de experimentar con ellas… -un alumno, levantó la mano.- ¿_sí_? –exclame.-

-: ¿Por eso tiene, los ojos grises? –Pregunto, James.-

Toda la clase, estallo en una carcajada.

-: No. –Respondí, sin embargo haciendo que todos callaran.- provengo de una familia alvina. –me, explique.-

Era, imposible…

Toda la clase había callado de repente como si Elena XAziel fuera imposible de intimidar. Todos los profesores caían rendidos ante sus bromas. Cortaban la clase por la mitad o tenían que empezarla otra vez y eso hacia reír o enfadaba a sus compañeros. Dependiendo de la situación donde les dejara parados.

Pero eso, no se iba a quedar así.

-: Por favor, abran sus libros de Pociones en la página 34. -dijo, ella como si no hubiera pasado nada sin embargo. Ignorando el comentario del joven-

Hubo un silencio de pase de hojas y de búsqueda de espacio en los cuadernos antes de que todos volvieran a centrar sus ojos en ella.

-: Hay algo que deben saber de mis clases de entrada: Si no les interesa mi asignatura pero se esfuerzan por intentar aprobar, entonces bienvenidos sean. Si les interesa mi asignatura y están intentando alcanzar un nivel mayor bienvenidos sean a avisarme y a hacerme todas las preguntas que queráis. Si no haréis ninguna de las dos cosas podéis levantaros e irse de mi aula inmediatamente. –Dije, yo.- ¿_Quedo, claro_? –pregunte.-

-: Si, profesora XAziel. –Exclamaron, todos a coro.-

-: Lo segundo que debéis saber, es que durante la creación de pociones debéis permanecer en silencio. Ya que cualquier falta de atención podría terminar en desastre. Y por último quiero añadir que no tolero la entrega de trabajos que contengan errores de ortografía, relleno, cosas escritas de más, y fallas de redacción. ¿Quedo, claro? –exclame.-

-: Si, profesora. –Volvieron a responderme.-

-: Esto,hará que vosotros mismos mejoréis en la redacción de vuestros otros trabajos y que podáis comprender mejor la materia. Ahora, para el final de la clase quiero una muestra de la poción _Crece Huesos_ y dos ejemplares de _Escancia de Díctamo_ por estudiante. Para evaluar en qué nivel quedareis. –Sonreí.- iréis avanzando de nivel o bajando de el mediante vuestros logros… ¡_Buena suerte a todos, tienen veinte minutos y podéis, encontrar vuestros ingredientes en el armario_! –sonreí.-

Todos, se encontraban en silencio mientras creaban su poción. Albus, nunca se sintió tan cómodo en un aula.

Detestaba que le interrumpieran para platicar mientras hacia sus tareas para meterle en conversaciones estúpidas y trataba de hacérselo entender a los demás.

-: Severus… -le llamo James otra vez llamándole por ese nombre.-

Le, ignoro mientras cortaba uno de sus ingredientes.

-: ¡Severus… -grito ofendido James.-

-: ¡Cinco puntos, menos G_ryffindor_! ¡Por no saber hablar, español! –me, queje.-

Todos los alumnos de Slytherin se pusieron a llorar de la risa…

-: ¿¡Y eso, porque!? –se, quejo.-

Me acerque a él, hasta estar frente a su pupitre.

-: Cuando un estudiante me dice que algo de lo que digo le quedo claro pienso que es porque va a cumplirlo. Señor, Potter. –Dije mirándole envenenadamente.- en esta, clase… -dije, empezando a caminar por el salón.- los buenos méritos serán la única forma de ganarse la atención de la misma. –Advertí a todos.- ya mencione que quien no quiera aprender mi materia y quien para el final de la clase tenga su caldero vacío puede abandonarla inmediatamente. Señor, Potter. No he venido a perder el tiempo. He venido a enseñar. –Dije, mirando enfadada su caldero seco.- ¡_Comience a trabajar de una buena vez como el resto de la clase_! –me, queje.-

La clase término y todos dejaron sus muestras sobre el escritorio. Les pedí que leyeran el siguiente capítulo de tarea del libro asignado y que hicieran las anotaciones que consideraran necesarias para comprender mejor el manejo de los ingredientes cuando debieran distribuirlos. Ya que eso les permitiría aprovecharlos de la mejor manera posible.

Toda la clase estuvo por irse…

-: Señor Potter, venga aquí un momento por favor. –pedí.-

James, puso los ojos en blanco pero obedeció.

-: ¿Qué sucede profesora? Pensé que se podía caminar por el piso… -se, quejo James.-

-: Esa, actitud no la quiero en mi clase. –Dije entregándole una nota.- una llamada de atención. A la tercera será un vociferador y con que se atreva a una cuarta escribiré a vuestros padres. –sonreí.-

-: Como, sea… -murmuro.-

-: ¿_Perdone_? –me, queje.- creo que sería una lástima que no aprendiera estas cosas. Estoy segura de que si pusiera más entusiasmo tendría un muy buen desempeño en mi clase. –murmure.-

-: Mi hermano, es el fanático de las pociones. No, yo. Creo que se casaría con una si esas cosas pudieran hacerse… -se, quejo.-

Reí, por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo y él me miro extrañado.

-: Lo, siento. Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. –dije finalmente.-

-: Si, profesora… -murmuro, saliendo del aula y leyendo la nota.-

-Tarea: _Quiero que haga un relato de 100 palabras que exprese porque piensa que no sirven las pociones y que lo lea el próximo lunes. Frente al resto de los estudiantes. Tal vez de esa forma, logremos comprendernos un poco mejor_. –Elena Xaziel.-

PD: _De no hacerlo, perderá su casa 50 puntos._

-: ¡Vaya, James! ¿Leyendo una carta de tu novia? –Comento, Scorpius acercándose a el a mitad de camino.-

Sus amigos rieron a carcajadas. El le pasó la nota al Slytherin que rió con más ganas…

-: Cállate, Scorpius. –se defendió.-

-: Ah, ¡Ya veo! ¡Se nota que quieres regalarnos para navidad la copa de la casa! –Ironizo.-

-: ¡No! Si quiere que lo haga entonces lo haré. –Murmuro.- me dijo que haga ese estúpido ensayo, no como debía hacerlo… -sonrió de lado.-

Scorpius le devolvió el papel antes de irse por el corredor contrario…

-: ¡Bueno, suerte con tu novia! –siguió, burlándose.-

-: ¡Que no es mi novia, te dig… -pero, ya se había alejado.- además como si tu pudieras conseguirte una. –Dijo algo tarde.-

Odiaba cuando se le ocurría una contestación mejor después de que pasara la situación...

Perdido en amargos pensamientos James se dirigió a la biblioteca. Haría con mucho entusiasmo ese estúpido ensayo. Realmente, lo disfrutaría.

_Continuara..._


	3. Capitulo 03: La Familia, Xaziel

-Nota: _Cuando les pongamos continuara quiere decir que seguirá dentro de algunos relatos mas. Este relato, esta ambientado durante las vacaciones de invierno. No recuerdo, si lo pusimos o no. Sepan, disculpar de lo contrario ;)_

**-Advertencias:** Los personajes de la familia XAziel son OC'S creados por nosotras. Espero, les caigan bien. (Pero Iason nos pertenece completamente?)

**_-Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

* * *

_**O3- La Familia, Xaziel…**_

La familia Xaziel, era muy reconocida por ser pocionista en el mundo mágico. Estaba formada por la pareja de auroras Emily Whilliams, Viktor Xaziel y su hermano mayor Iason, Xaziel.

Vivían en una mansión en las afueras de Londres.

Una mansión grande de dos pisos. Esa semana de vacaciones de invierno Elena decidió ir a visitarles y ponerse al tanto de las novedades. Le recibieron encantados. Sus padres pensaron que Hogwarts iba a llenarle la cabeza. Pero no era así. Además quería tener tiempo de terminar su nuevo proyecto...

Estaba sentada en una plaza de _Private Drive_. Esperando sentada sobre su maleta el _Autobús Noctàmbulo_. Pensaba en su familia alvina de cabellos largos y ojos grises oscuros. Pensaba en su madre cocinándole sus galletitas de miel y coco favoritas y en su hermano mayor y sus constantes partidas de ajedrez. Partidas en las que siempre perdía a pesar de los años que llevaban jugando juntos.

Pensó en su cuarto lleno de muñecas y en lo rápido que se había acabado su niñez. Pensó en el día en que su padre le había dicho que tenía que casarse para que su familia tuviera un heredero y recordó que le había contestado que no le interesaban esas cosas.

En fin, así eran los _Sangre Pura_. Por eso se había reído de ese alumno James. Cuando le había dicho que su hermano probablemente se casaría con una poción si esas cosas podían hacerse. Le caía tan bien, le divertía tanto. Sin embargo su compañero Albus era tan diferente a el y era tan aplicado…

Tampoco comprendía porque nadie quería explicarle la razón de que no quisieran contarle como era Snape dando clases. Le hubiera gustado tener una idea sobre cómo le hubiera agradado tratar a sus alumnos y se sentiría menos perdida si lo supiera en algunas ocasiones.

Se acomodo los guantes blancos y se cerró completamente el saco gris que llevaba sobre una pollera hasta las rodillas del mismo color y se dio cuenta de que otra vez no había escogido la ropa adecuada para esa estación.

Se sonrió y se ato mejor el cabello con la peineta. Cuando el _Autobús Noctàmbulo_ le recogió.

El ayudante del conductor bajo a recoger su equipaje y cuando entro le ofreció amablemente una copa de chocolate caliente y unas tostadas untadas en dulce de leche se le paso el frió completamente.

-: ¿Qué tal su nuevo trabajo, Señorita Xaziel? –me pregunto.- me he enterado de que ahora es la nueva profesora de Pociones en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Además, de la primera que existe. –Sonrió.-

Solté, una leve carcajada…

-: ¡No, es para tanto! –Sonreí emocionada.- la verdad es que los estudiantes han sido muy amables conmigo y se comportan muy bien. Entendieron perfectamente, la mayoría mi manera de dar clase y han sido pocas las preguntas o las dudas que han tenido. –Encogí mis hombros.-

-: Me alegro mucho. La verdad es que su madre estaba muy preocupada por usted estos días. Creo que tendrá que mantener una conversación extraña con ella cuando llegue a casa. Así que le recomiendo, tratarle con cuidado… -me guiño un ojo.-

Sonreí cuando llegue a la estación.

El y mi madre hablaban horas antes de llegar a la casa. Yo no era de ese tipo de gente y al ver a mi hermano esperándome en la parada me sonreí y mi corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza contra mi pecho…

Iason era un joven alto que le pasaba una cabeza. Tenía el rostro recto y los rasgos torcidos como los suyos pero mas fríos y maduros. Sus ojos eran un poco más claros que los suyos. Eran azules y tenían dejes de contrastes grises que rodeaban un tanto sus delgadas pupilas. Sus cejas eran muy finas y blancas y sus cabellos igualmente blancos le llegaban exactamente hasta la cintura y le caían sobre su túnica negra lacios por detrás de las orejas. Descansaba, sobre su negro bastón de oro y sonreía.

Ni bien se abrió la puerta, el rió a carcajadas cuando salte hacia el y rodee su cuello. Pero Iason tomo a tiempo mi cintura y me hizo girar en el aire, mientras reíamos ignorando a quien cargaba mi pesado equipaje completamente…

-: ¡_Iason_! –sonreí.-

El, me abrazo con fuerza… y yo me sentí protegida entre sus cálidos brazos. No le veía hace días. Desde que había comenzado a dar clases y desde que él había comenzado a trabajar para el ministerio.

-: Creo, que me extrañaste… -sonrió el besando mi frente y yo palidecí.-

-: ¿_De, verdad_? –Bromee mirándole frunciendo el ceño.-

Volvió a reírse. Extrañaba tanto su risa y era que me sentía tan protegida junto a él. Esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad se había esfumado desde que no lo hacíamos todos juntos como cuando éramos niños y yo extrañaba tanto esos momentos…

-: Mi hermana ha durado más de dos días en un trabajo… -forzó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba en el.- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Madre, hizo tu cena favorita. –me animo.-

Baje, la mirada…

Y le rodee el brazo mientras caminábamos.

-: O significa,que tiene algo importante que decirme. –le contradije.-

Suspiro…

-: Bueno, ya lo sabrás supongo. –Encogió sus hombros.- o tal vez sigue enfadada porque no has conseguido un prometido que le de los nietos con los que siempre ha soñado… -me recordó.-

-: Ya que he venido después de tanto tiempo… -murmure.- ¿Podemos, no hablar sobre eso? –pedí.-

Me miro preocupado.

-: ¿Por qué no quieres casarte? –me pregunto.-

Solté un pesado suspiro.

-: Tal vez porque quiero enamorarme de verdad al hacerlo… -encogí mis hombros.- o tal vez porque siento que soy muy joven aun… -hice una pausa.- o… ¿Por qué no encontré a nadie tan lindo, como mi hermanito mayor? –me burle.-

Soltó una leve carcajada.

-: Bueno, eso te lo admito. –Encogió sus hombros.-

-: Iason… -murmure.-

-: ¿_Si_? –exclamo.-

_O tal vez, porque me hubiera gustado hacer esas cosas con el profesor Snape..._

Pero no podía decirle eso. No solamente porque no lo entendería. Si no porque seguramente le parecería estúpido y además Snape ya no caminaba entre los vivos…

-: Olvídalo… -murmure.-

Suspire pesadamente de nuevo.

Atravesamos un camino de piedra. Hasta detenernos frente a las rejas negras que llevaban a la _Gran Mansión_ que desde fuera parecía un gran palacio a pesar de tener dos pisos una sala de estar dos cuartos de baño y tres habitaciones solamente. Una era para los huéspedes.

Golpeo la puerta.

Y segundos después mi madre nos abrió.

Usaba un vestido negro de mangas caídas y tenia los cabellos recogidos hacia atrás en una media-cola. Me abrazo, cuando me vio y yo le devolví el abrazo. Mientras Iason sonreía.

Entramos en la casa y me dijo que padre estaba ya en camino y que no tardaría demasiado. De modo que le esperaríamos para cenar y eso me dio tiempo de subir a mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas y unos momentos conmigo misma.

Todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo había dejado:_ La cama, destendida. La pila de ropa sucia sobre la silla y los apuntes de pociones sobre mi escritorio. El placard entre-abierto y con algunas perchas de capas a punto de caerse, el espejo de pie en el rincón lleno de polvo y el candelabro incrustado en diamantes que había pensado que cuando menos me lo esperara se caería sobre mi tantas veces_...

-: ¡Wen! –Grito.-

Una elfina de ojos verdes y ropas enmarañadas se apareció en su cuarto.

-: ¿Si, mi ama? –pregunto.-

-: quiero que ordenes todo esto y que me prepares un baño. –Ordene.- espero una taza de te allí en quince minutos. –añadí.-

Asintió y yo subí las escaleras hacia el desván.

Tenía mucho que hacer y mucho que terminar. Hice un encantamiento de _Lumos_ en el centro del mismo y me senté en una silla contra un escritorio que tenía en el centro del desván. Donde un caldero cerrado con un encantamiento de magia descansaba entre mis cosas y un desastre de papeles de todo tipo de tamaños y colores...

Los ordene, para seguir trabajando durante esa semana y luego de darme un baño baje al gran salón con los demás. Donde mi madre conversaba con mi padre que me daba la espalda. Como era su costumbre…

* * *

_-Nota:__ Estamos emocionadìsimas escribiendo este fick. Pasando borradores que escribimos en clases, acomodando lugares comas y dialogos del tiempo e incluso leyendolo imitando las voces de los personajes entre nosotras (Es tan, divertido!) espero que les este gustando y estamos muy contentas porque de a poco vamos colocando todo en su lugar y ya vereis a que punto quiero llegar con el. ¿Les agrado, la familia Xaziel? en lo personal, son el sueño imposible de nuestras vidas pero bueno. Esperamos que este relato les haya gustado tambien. Nos pondremos a escribir algunos mas antes de seguir actualizando..._

_Y lo haremos ni bien volvamos a conectarnos..._

Se los quiere! ;)

_**-Por:** _AngelRenegaed y -LadyBlack_


	4. Capitulo 04: Como, En Casa

**-Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos. ;)

**-Advertencias:**_ En este relato describimos los pensamientos de Elena XAziel. Intentad imaginároslo desde su perspectiva para comprender mejor nuestra redacción. Bueno, como finalmente nos dieron un rato mas de internet les dejaremos aunque sea hasta el capitulo cuatro. Esperamos, que les guste _

_-Nota:_ De este relato, ha participado mas la imaginación de -LadyBlack. Yo preferí no meterme con el porque me gusto mucho como quedo pero si, hacerle algunas correcciones y revisiones…

A, disfrutar! ;)

_AngelRenegaed

* * *

_**04- Como, En Casa…**_

Encontrarme allí de nuevo después de evitar ese lugar por tantos años me pareció de repente extraño.

Había regresado solo porque extrañaba a Iason.

Recordò, varias cosas al ver a su padre de espaldas a ella y se quedo observándole perdida en sus pensamientos mientras conversaban y reían junto a Iason…

Era muy extraño que a una mujer le gustaran las pociones y por supuesto que sus padres jamás habían estado de acuerdo con su trabajo. Ellos querían que se casara con un reconocido _Sangre Pura_ y que _formara una familia_. Querían que su _heredero sugiera con su linaje de Sangre_ y que _tuviera un hijo con un buen apellido_.

Iason siempre la había apoyado. Cuando ingreso a la _Universidad de Pociones de San Mungo_ y cuando iba a clases particulares a escondidas. Siempre le había cubierto y había apreciado su trabajo y ella cada vez gracias a las memorias de Snape había llegado más lejos y avanzado en sus estudios...

Su padre, le pidió que se detuviera.

Pasaba horas y horas mezclando sustancias químicas peligrosísimas en el desván y había encontrado la cura a enfermedades gravísimas. Había conseguido llenar dos cámaras de galeones. Luego de venderlas al hospital y como tuvieron éxito más tarde decidió poner su propio negocio.

Pero lo que no sabían sus padres era que _**estaba trabajando en un proyecto mucho más grande**_. Había estudiado todas las propiedades del encantamiento _Avada_ y estaba creando una pócima para _resucitar a las personas_. Una pócima que hacía que _quienes no hubieran muerto porque lo deseaban pudieran regresar a caminar entre los vivos_.

La pócima, iba bien.

Solamente le faltaba agregar el jugo de _13_ grados. Solamente, eso. Pero se olvido de que tenía que esperar _15_ minutos en lugar de _10_ y agrego antes el jengibre de rosedales. Esto hizo que la pócima explotara sobre ella y le causo graves quemaduras. Estuvo un montón de horas inconsciente allí hasta que Iason le encontró...

-: ¿¡Elena… -murmuro mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar de desesperación y permitirles a sus padres darse cuenta del desastre.-

Cerro la puerta con llave y se arrodillo ante ella y coloco su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Al entrar al salón el aroma a su poción mataba el oxigeno y siguiendo las indicaciones de la muchacha le enseño como deshacerse de ella.

Pero mientras Iason la arrojaba a las llamas de la chimenea Elena se levantó. Sosteniéndose temblorosa desde la mesa y ayudándose con los muebles tomo un caldero del armario que coloco sobre la mesa y Iason le observó mezclar ingredientes en silencio por unos segundos…

-: ¿¡Elena que estás haciendo… -le tomo con brusquedad desde las muñecas y le miro preocupado. Ella, gimió levemente de dolor. Pues _la pócima le había quemado un poco las manos_.-

Sus ojos se habían tornado húmedos y miro el caldero. El liquido ya se había tornado rosado. Si no agregaba el añil dentro de dos minutos entonces…

-: Tengo, que terminar… -le empujo molesta.- tengo que esperar_ quince minutos no diez_. –Sonrió.- ¡Ya lo tengo! –Su voz, resonó en todo el salón.-

Iason, se quedo observando a Elena. A pesar de como se sentía termino completamente la poción una hora después. A pesar de que se le entrecerraban los ojos. A pesar de que un horrible aroma a barro podrido y desgastado irradiaba del desván. Cerro el encantamiento con un caldero y sonriendo lo guardo en el armario antes de volver a desmayarse…

Un mes con fiebre. Su padre gritándole que se deshacerìa del desván y su madre gritándole que si no se casaba y le daba un heredero deshonraría a la familia. Cuando se curaran sus heridas les dijo que dejara la casa si iba a seguir así. Su padre se volvió loco y tiro todos sus ingredientes y sus pociones. Ella había escondido demasiado bien el caldero y como a pesar de que lo encontró no logro abrirlo lo dejo en el estante. Al creer que sería tan inútil tirándolo, como guardándolo.

Iason le rogó que se detuviera.

Que no quería quedarse solo y sin embargo le entendió cuando le dijo que si no perseguía sus sueños en ese momento no sería nunca. Por tanto le dejo marchar.

Por eso, decidió buscar empleo y _En La Orden del Fénix_ le aceptaron porque necesitaban a alguien que tuviera conocimientos en _pociones_. Elena nunca se había sentido tan encantada de aceptar una petición y después de sorprenderse de los diversos conocimientos de la muchacha que también hacia pociones curativas para los aurores que habían sido heridas en algún ataque…

Minerva le comento del empleo en el castillo y como no tenia donde vivir pero no podía seguir quedándose en la orden decidió aceptar y fue la única que paso el examen aprobando todas las preguntas al menos.

Ahora el castillo era su hogar y pese a que su padre se volteó hacia ella sonriéndole y besando su mano y pese a que abrazo largamente a su madre, sabia que estaban decepcionados de ella y que nada de lo que hiciera podría regresarle al pasado. Iba a visitarlos, siempre que podía. Pero sus caminos se habían separado hace muchos años...

Siempre había tenido una vida complicada, solitaria e independiente y siempre se había mantenido escribiéndose con su hermano. Era lo único que le alegraban los días de soledad en los castillos. Donde como una "viuda solterona" (_Chiste que le hacían, el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo que ya se le tornaba algo molesto_) solamente tenía tiempo de encontrar con quien hablar y de que quejarse de sus estudiantes.

Como profesora de Pociones era respetuosa y amable.

Como jefa de casa Slytherin era una persona muy dura. Pero era accesible y cuando alguien tenía un problema escuchaba más de una versión de la historia. Había aprendido a diferenciar por su cuenta entre los buenos estudiantes y los malos y podía percibir con facilidad con cuales se llevaría bien y con cuáles no. Pero intentaba ser justa con todos por igual de todas maneras.

_Recuerdos y más recuerdos_...

Iason estaba sorprendido de verle allí. Conversando animadamente en la mesa redonda del _Gran Comedor_ sobre su trabajo. Cuando sus padres nunca le habían apoyado y recién ahora que se había vuelto jefa de la casa de Slytherin "_reconocían_" ante los demás que tenían una hija muy buena en pociones. Le molestaban tanto, esas tonterías…

Después de cenar comieron el postre y ella fue a darse una ducha. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo desde que había creado esa poción y recordó que seguía en alguna parte del desván y que debía intentar trasladarla al castillo antes de que la encontraran sus padres y la tiraran junto a las demás de maneras inadecuadas y que el habia prometido ayudarle alguna vez mas. Se pregunto, si solamente habría regresado por ello e intento quitarse esa idea de los pensamientos ya que se dio cuenta al instante que esa no seria una actitud que su hermana menor alguna vez tendría con su familia.

Se cambio, se puso el camisón y se recostó a dormir. _Soñó con que eran niños de nuevo y no tenían otra preocupación en la cabeza que no sea a que cosa y con que jugarían al día siguiente. Ella, y Iason que no tenía esas constantes ocupaciones que le había alejado de ella con los años y suspiro pesadamente cuando escucho que su madre abría con brusquedad las cortinas y las risas de los niños se desvanecían en el aire_...

Al otro día regreso al castillo y se encontró con su despacho vació. Subió unas escaleras que nunca había subido y se quedo completamente inmóvil al encontrarse con un salón en el que no había estado y decidió que allí pondría las pociones que preparara cuando comenzara a ordenar nuevamente las cosas que le quedaban…

Volvió a bajar las escaleras y empezó a llenar las bibliotecas con todos sus libros preferidos con algunos que ella misma había escrito y luego empezó a ordenar el lugar pese a que podría tranquilamente ordenarle eso a algún elfo domestico.

Prefería recordar donde se encontraban todas sus cosas.

Corrigió, los trabajos prácticos y los exámenes que tenía pendientes.

La mayoría aprobó a excepción por algunos alumnos de primer año y otros de séptimo que no llegaron a superar las expectativas y que tendrían que rendir recuperatorio. Luego, llevo los exámenes corregidos a minerva y después de cenar no tuvo más que hacer.

Una lechuza entro volando por la ventana y dejo un atado de cartas sobre sus manos. Cartas de miembros de la orden que requerían su ayuda y una carta de James Potter que le preguntaba la razón de que hubiera mandado a su hijo un trabajo así. Añadiendo como posdata que tenía que contarle algo pero que lo haría en cuanto tuviera más tiempo.

Los Potter habían sido muy buenos con ella durante su estancia en _La Orden_. Les debía solamente mucho, porque le hubieran permitido quedarse a vivir allí. Mientras estudiaba para ser profesora antes de pasar los exámenes.

Se dijo que concluiría de revisar las cartas al día siguiente y suspirando pesadamente iba a irse a su dormitorio cuando se encontró con un pasillo que había pasado por alto.

Lo siguió y se encontró con una puerta y tiro al suelo el atado de cartas temblando de pies a cabeza…

Ya que la misma tenia grabadas con un decorado de dos serpientes las iniciales: _**SS**_ donde debajo de las mismas tenía una placa que decía claramente: **_Habitación de Severus Snape…_**

Se quedo allí, petrificada frente al picaporte…

_Continuara..._

* * *

_-Nota: __ Bueno, cuando llegamos a la parte interesante del fick se pone interesante todo! jajjajaj. No sabemos si había profesoras de pociones. Pero, no las había antes de Snape en nuestro fick. Esperamos, que les haya gustado la idea de la poción ya que influirá mucho en este fick pero no sabemos si exactamente por el lado que pensáis xd jajajaj ya veréis. Lo que quisimos explicar aquí es que huyo de su casa antes de tener esa conversación extraña con su madre. Pero, no se puede huir para siempre y ya veremos cuando queda mejor que las dos la tengan a la hora del te..._

_Nos vemos en los próximos relatos :)_

_que comenzaremos a subir apenas podamos combinar para conectarnos juntas de nuevo ;)_

_**-Por:** -LadyBlack. y _AngelRenegaed_


	5. Capitulo 05: La Habitación de Snape

_**05- La Habitación de Severus Snape.**_

* * *

**-Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos.

**-Advertencia**: No recordábamos si en algún sector de los libros describían la habitación de nuestro querido profe. Así, que la imaginamos según como la soñamos nosotras mismas. Esperamos que no se conviertan en una molestia, las libertades que decidimos tomarnos con este fick y que pese a ellas podáis disfrutar de nuestra pequeña historia…

* * *

Se quedó mirando la puerta, como si fuese un trofeo y su temblorosa mano movió el picaporte que hizo un leve "_Clack_" al abrirlo. Pero no se atrevió a moverse.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Apartando la puerta de la habitación de Severus Snape y se quedó completamente inmóvil ante el cuarto que se encontró…

Pues era muy sencillo y muy hermoso a la vez. Entro en la diagonal de la habitación y se encontró con una gran cama matrimonial. Con techo y cortinales de satén en el centro de la misma y al dado de la cual había dos mesitas de noche. Las sabanas eran verdes del color de su casa igual que las cortinas de la misma y tenían el escudo de esta. Pero se encontraban destendidas. Como si nadie hubiera tocado ese lugar desde que se había ido y ella no pudo evitar sonreírse ante esos respetuosos pensamientos.

Un baúl con cosas, estaba al final de la cama y la misma se encontraba sobre una alfombra. Ella trago saliva y luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de si, volvió a entrar en la habitación y se acercó a un placard que descansaba en el rincón entre la puerta y la pared. Tras el mismo había un espejo redondo de pie y una cómoda en la pared que estaba frente a la cama, llena de adornos y de polvorientas fotografías movedizas.

Solté unas lágrimas silenciosas y abrí el placard con bordados medievales por mera curiosidad. Un placard que estaba lleno de túnicas de diferentes tipos pero que todas imitaban un modelo inicial y me detuve cuando llegue a dicho modelo. Ya que recordaba haberlo visto en algún artículo del profeta. Donde él lo lucia en una de sus fotografías años atrás.

Todo lo que había luchado por estar en ese lugar y todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora pasó por su mente y se contuvo a probársela con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya que estaba de fisgona en su ex`s habitación una pizca de decoro al menos tenía que tener y no es que Minerva le hubiera dicho que ese cuarto para ella, estaba prohibido. Teóricamente ahora era su despacho. Pero por una cuestión de respeto a quien fue durante todos esos años su mentor sin serlo, decidió no apresurar las cosas.

_Si, así de sentimental era en algunas ocasiones_.

Saco su túnica sin embargo y la abrazo.

Cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y en un arrebato de curiosidad olio la negra tela y lo sintió: _Aroma a menta_. Se quedó completamente inmóvil por unos segundos y la guardo nuevamente al darse cuenta de las tonterías en las que estaba pensando.

Suspirando, pesadamente se encontró con la cómoda.

Se encontraba llena de adornos antiguas joyas que no quería imaginar de donde habían salido. Fotografías polvorientas y un atado de cartas entre las que reconoció alguna y que otra de su padre y recordó la época en que Snape vendía pociones a las familias _Sangre Pura_ que _servían al Señor Tenebroso_ y le recorrió un leve escalofrió que hizo que se abrazara a si misma.

También había muchas fotografías de el de niño que le sorprendieron porque en ellas sonreía tomado del brazo de quien parecía ser su madre y constantemente lo hacía. Pero en sus fotografías de mayor su porte lucia serio, altivo y arrogante y de repente se preguntó si ponía esa misma expresión frente a sus alumnos en sus tiempos de profesor y se echó a reír.

También descubrió un cuarto de baño que decidió no utilizar y tarareando una canción se puso a tender la cama y a acomodar los cortinales. Cerrándolos otra vez. Comenzó a barrer el piso. Si podía pedirle eso a un elfo domestico pero prefería hacerlo ella misma. No tenía nada que hacer ese fin de semana que le quedaba antes de comenzar las clases de nuevo y como no quería seguir molestando a Iason y no quería socializar con el resto de las criaturas existentes… bueno se encontraba en esas penosas circunstancias durante los dos últimos días de vacaciones de invierno que tenía libres.

Ordene, toda la habitación de Severus. Como si siguiera allí y cuando termine me sentí tan cansada que no pude evitar ir a ducharme al baño de los prefectos y cuando baje ya vestida con un simple vestido negro de tirantes una lechuza entro por la puerta y dejo caer una carta sobre mí que tome con cierta dificultad. Antes de posarse sobre mi escritorio y yo debí soltar la toalla con la que me había estado secando los cabellos…

_La carta decía claramente: Para Elena XAziel de Harry James Potter._

Le, sorprendió. Desde que Potter le había aceptado en la entrevista como aurora (_Cuando trabajaba en la orden_) habían perdido un contacto que le parecía imposible de reanudar. Pero que después de obtener su primer empleo, poco le había importado de todos modos y suspirando pesadamente se sentó en un pupitre vacío y sonreí rompiendo el sobre.

_-Estimada Señorita XAziel:_

_Lamento mucho el mal comportamiento de mi hijo durante su primera clase. Déjeme, disculparme por él. Pero, quiero decirle que este no es el asunto por el que le escribo. La verdad, no se me da muy bien esto de escribir cartas. Pero, considero que es necesario ya que creo que es algo que debe saber._

_Los miembros de La Orden que quedamos y yo hemos estado investigando El Departamento de Misterios y yo sigo viendo un velo sobre el arco del que le hable. Creemos, que puede haber algo detrás de ese velo. Pero, todavía no nos atrevemos a averiguarlo. Si la situación lo requiere de urgencia, me gustaría que pese a que ya no trabaja con nosotros nos acompañe._

_Usted, ha capturado a muchos mortifagos cuando trabajaba a nuestro lado y sé que podrá ayudarnos a realizar nuestro trabajo sin que tengamos sorpresivas interrupciones. Espero, que pueda contestarme pronto y volveré a escribirle cuando tenga más noticias sobre estos asuntos…_

_Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para conversar. Avíseme, cuando tenga algo de tiempo…_

Sin embargo no tenía nada que hacer y decidió escribirle diciéndole que se encontrarían esa tarde si le parecía bien y media hora después le dijo que le esperaba entonces a las tres de la tarde en el caldero chorreante y luego de terminar de peinarse comprobó una vez más su aspecto contra el espejo y se acomodó la caída del vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se colocó unos tacos bajos transparentes.

Se puso, un leve rouge en los labios y luego cogió su abrigo y se desapareció…

Se apareció en el callejón Diagòn y se encamino hacia el caldero chorreante. Donde una vez allí se encontró con que Potter ya le esperaba en la puerta del negocio. Apoyado contra el margen del lugar y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos temblando de frió. Nevaba y yo tenía la mala costumbre de no adaptarme a las estaciones con la vestimenta y al verle con la mirada perdida en el suelo, no pude evitar comenzar a temblar también.

Suspire pesadamente y recobrando todo mi valor me acerque a él. Socializar con las personas fuera de la familia no eran mi característica más victoriosa y por eso prefería evitar a las personas.

Pero en esa ocasión donde sentía unas ganas irremediables de fisgonear el _Departamento de Misterios_ (_Lugar al que nunca había tenido acceso cuando trabajaba allí. Pero del que había oído hablar mucho_) me acerque a él y trague saliva.

-: Ah, Elena… -sonrió el.- me alegra que pudiera venir. –Nos estrechamos largamente la mano hasta que yo le solté por inercia y entramos en el bar.-

Entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas de todas.

Yo, pedí para desayunar una taza de chocolate caliente y unos dulces que me gustaban y Potter pidió una taza de café simplemente que cuando la moza se la dejo agradeció que viniera con unas galletitas dulces y no pudo evitar reírse.

-: Bien, ¿Qué quería decirme Señor Potter? –pregunte.-

-: Bueno, como aurora ha hecho un excelente trabajo y me gustaría que nos ayudara con una misión. –empezó, el.-

-: ¿_Una, misión_? –pregunte.-

-: Tengo que advertirle… que esto, es un completo secreto y que solo lo sabemos Granger, Weasley y yo. Ahora también usted y en caso de no querer aceptar mi propuesta, debo pedirle que siga manteniéndolo como tal. –Se le daba muy mal eso de ser formal y le costaba horrores. Pero al parecer ella prefería ese trato con el también y prefirió esforzarse.-

-: Bien. ¿_De qué se trata_? –pregunto.-

Sonrió.

-: _Del arco, del Ministerio_… -se, explico el.-

Silencio, incomodo…

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bueno, aquí explicamos algunas cosas mas. Esperamos que les haya gustado como quedo. Les deseamos una agradable tarde ;)_

**_-Por:_** -LadyBlack y __AngelRenegaed_


	6. Capitulo 06: La Investigaciòn de Harry

**-Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos._

**-Advertencia:** _Sabemos que tal vez la idea del arco en el ministerio no sea tan original. Pero, es nuestro objeto favorito del Ministerio y nos dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre el. Si no, no hubiera forma de explicar este fick. Espero, que les siga gustando de todos modos…_

_-Nota: Hoy participo yo sólita en la corrección porque -LadyBlack tiene exámenes y me pidió que actualizara para que pudiera estudiar. Espero, corregirlo como corresponde :) y de comerme algún error siéntanse libres de avisarme ;)_

__AngelRenegaed _

_A, disfrutar! ;)_

* * *

_**06- La Investigación, de Harry**_

Recordaba haber leído algo sobre el en uno de los tantos libros que tenía en la Mansión.

-: ¿Arco? –pregunte.-

-: Si. –Exclamo.- Veras… tal vez pueda parecerte extraño. Pero tuve que ir allí cuando murió mi padrino… -le mire en tono de disculpa.- y sospecho que hay algo dentro de él. Yo era el único además de una vieja amiga mía que podía ver el velo que separaba el arco del Ministerio y sospecho que hay algo detrás. –Me explico.-

-: ¿Cómo que? –murmure.-

Sus ojos se tornaron húmedos e intento disimularlo detrás del flequillo.

-: Creo… creo que Sirius podría estar atrapado allí y quiero rescatarlo. –añadió.-

Me quede completamente inmóvil. Si lo que me decía era lo que comprendí: Significaba que creía que los magos que morían quedaban dentro de ese velo cuando no podían convertirse en fantasmas y de repente empecé a sentirme mareada.

-: Eso… eso es imposible y de todas formas muy arriesgado. No estoy diciendo con esto que no quiera ayudarle, Señor Potter. Lo que estoy diciendo es que hay una posibilidad entre mil de que esos rumores sean ciertos y que no estoy segura de que usted esté listo para aceptar las consecuencias de que mis sospechas de que no hay nada allí sean ciertas. –me explique encogiendo mis hombros.- no se obligue por una tontería así… a pasarla peor de lo que ya la está pasando por su muerte por favor. –pedí.-

Dio un golpe a la mesa.

-: Si pero no lo sabré si no lo averiguo. No me importan los riesgos a los que pueda estar expuesto esta vez. No lo sabré si no entro yo mismo y eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer de todas formas. Si usted elige acompañarme o no entonces es su problema. –Dijo enfadándose de repente.-

-: ¡Si quiere pedirme un favor no me hable así! –Grite ofendida.- pero déjeme decirle que de todas formas… ¿Y si le rescata y no quiere ser rescatado? ¿Si esta mejor allí? ¿Si podría surgir un cambio mayor en el mundo mágico porque regrese? ¿¡No ha pensado en esas consecuencias!? Debería preguntarse a usted mismo esas cosas antes de solamente concentrarse en usted… -murmure.-

-: ¿Y si no voy a preguntarle si quiere salir de allí como lo sabré de todos modos? -me pregunto.-

Ahora fui yo la que me quede callada con la boca entreabierta…

-: Tendré que pensarlo… no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera. –me excuse.-

Me sonrió.

-: De todas formas no iremos inmediatamente. Tenemos que tener la autorización del _Ministro de Magia_ primero y hasta dentro de algunas semanas no tendré tiempo de comenzar con esa clase de trámites que espero que puedan adelantarme… -murmuro por lo bajo.-

-: De, acuerdo… -murmure bajando la mirada.-

-: ¿Te sientes bien? –murmuro.-

-: Si. Es solo que necesito descansar. No he dormido bien estos días pero no tiene de que preocuparse. –murmure.-

-: Bien. Pero cualquier cosa que decidas, ¿Seré el primero en enterarme verdad? –me pregunto.-

-: Si. –Sonreì amablemente.- Pero como te he dicho Potter, no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera y aún hay mucho en lo que debo pensar. –añadí.-

Asintió.

-: ¿Le enviaras saludos a tu familia? –me pregunto.-

Sonreí.

-: Si, no veo porque no. –ironice.-

Reímos.

Terminamos de comer lo que habíamos pedido y nos saludamos estrechándonos nuevamente la mano. Aproveché para pasar por _Madame Malkin_ a comprarme algo de ropa más abrigada para soportar la nieve que empezaba a conocer que me molestaba…

Pero entonces, choque con alguien…

-: ¿Qué haces aquí hija? ¿No era que te quedarías en el castillo? –me pregunto mi padre.-

Palidecí.

-: ¿Y porque estas llorando? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? –me pregunto.-

Me lleve las manos al rostro y en efecto aparte algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-: ¿Eh? No. La verdad es que no me daba cuenta. Iba a comprar algo de ropa abrigada a _Madame Malking_. Me di cuenta de que no tengo nada adecuado, para el invierno. -Me explique en un hilo de voz apagada.-

Soltó una leve carcajada…

-: ¡Ah tú y tu mala costumbre de no adaptarte a las estaciones… -Sonreí por inercia.- ¿Tienes, suficiente dinero? –me pregunto.-

Asentí.

-: Si, no te preocupes. He pasado por el banco antes de venir aquí. Pero ¿Qué hacías tú aquí? No te ofendas por mi pregunta padre, pero no es muy común que abandones la mansión últimamente… -pregunte por curiosidad.-

Me forzó una sonrisa que me incómodo.

-: Una reunión con el resto de las familias _Sangre Pura_ como corresponde. ¿Sabes perfectamente que los Mortifagos están intentando reagruparse verdad? –exclamo el.-

Palidecí.

-: ¿Qué… -Susurre débilmente.-

-: Si. Para mí es un honor volver a esa clase de actividades... –Comento sin ninguna vergüenza.- A diferencia de algunas. ¿Has hablado ya con tu madre como corresponde? –me pregunto.-

-: ¿¡Hablar sobre que!? –pregunte enfadada.-

-: ¡No me levantes el tono de voz, jovencita que no soy sordo todavía… -Empezó de nuevo.-

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-: No. –respondí.-

-: Bien, entonces le diré que vaya a Hogwarts ahora mismo. –Sonrió.-

-: ¿¡Porque, me haces esto!? –me queje.-

El me dio una fuerte cachetada que hizo que algunos se detuvieran a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo y yo me trague las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento de mis mejillas.

-: Porque eres un _Sangre Pura_ y deberías comportarte como tal. En lugar de perder el tiempo con tus jueguitos de química… -murmuro.-

-: Papa, pociones y química son dos cosas completamente distintas aunque no lo creas y química es algo que odio. –Me defendí.- solo me aprendo la teoría que necesito y solamente cuando tengo que sabérmela si o sí. No tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo. Mañana vuelvo a empezar con mis clases. No puede entrar al castillo cuando se le dé la gana. –Me explique nerviosa.-

-: ¡Pues yo creo que si, es tu madre y tiene derecho a visitarte cuando quiera… -grito.-

-: Padre, la estas avergonzando. –Escuche la despreocupada vos de Iason detrás del.-

Salí corriendo de allí…

Olvidándome por completo de mis planes de compras en _Madame Malkin_ y cuando tuve la oportunidad me apoye contra el primer callejón que encontré y me abrace a mí misma. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza…

Odiaba ser tan sensible. Realmente lo odiaba pero no podía evitarlo cuando me sentía tan impotente...

-: Te, resfriaras. –Se quejó Iason delante de mí.-

Y levante la mirada ofendida.

Levantándome de repente y cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-: ¿¡Y a quien le preocupa de todas maneras que me resfrié o como me siento yo con todo esto!? –dije haciendo ademanes de irme.-

Pero me detuve cuando coloco una túnica sobre mis hombros y la mirada pareció temblarme por unos momentos…

-: A, mí. –Dijo el firmemente y su voz resonó en todo el callejón.- ¿O ya te has olvidado de todo lo que he hecho por ti? –me recordó.-

Volví a ponerme a llorar para mi desgracia. Ya que cuando me ponía así de nerviosa nunca podía evitarlo por mas que lo deseara y él se acercó a mí hasta detenerse enfrente de mí. Dejando caer sus manos enguantadas sobre mis hombros y me miro preocupado…

Intente decir algo pero me tembló el labio inferior…

Y solo conseguí abrazarme a él y llorar…

Por primera vez frente a alguien. En muchos años de lo desesperada que estaba...

Y el me abrazo. Acariciando lentamente mis cabellos y tarareando una nana que mi madre me cantaba para dormir, cuando éramos niños que solamente logro hacerme llorar aún más. Pero espero a que me calmara. Espero a que lo hiciera y sin hacerme preguntas sobre el asunto hasta que lo hice me sonrió y tomo mis manos entre las suyas cuando logre tranquilizarme una vez más y nos miramos en silencio a los ojos…

-: Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar… -empezó el.-

Asentí y beso mi frente.

Me ayudo a colocarme el abrigo y rodeo mi cintura con delicadeza…

-: Entonces cenemos en algún lugar. Esta vez invitare yo. Pero me debes una. -me advirtió.-

Sonreí débilmente.

-: ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –murmure sonriendo devilmente.-

Me respondió desvaneciendo su sonrisa…

_Y su rostro, se tornó sombrío..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_-Nota: Contentísima con mi primera corrección. :) Solo espero haberlo hecho bien no se me dan muy bien. Cuando no convinemos para conectarnos alguna de nosotras intentara dejarles algún relato. Lo prometemos :3_

__AngelRenegaed_


	7. Capitulo 07: Pensamientos, Sombríos

**-Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos.

**-Advertencia:** Sabemos que tal vez la idea del arco en el ministerio no sea tan original. Pero, es nuestro objeto favorito del Ministerio y nos dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre él. Si no, no habría forma de explicar este fick. Espero, que les siga gustando de todos modos…

-Nota: Un relato más y tengo que ir a ordenar… Esta vez, enserio. ¡Lo, juro! _AngelRenegaed.

-Nota2: Esperamos no haber sido tan dramáticas con el relato anterior pero queríamos crear alguna escena de Brothers :3 -LadyBlack.

PD: Tenemos que seguir escribiendo el resto de los relatos asi que puede que no actualicemos hasta después del finde..

Así que a, disfrutar! ;)

* * *

_**07- Pensamientos Sombríos…**_

Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada del resto de las personas que podíamos.

Mi expresión nunca había sido tan miserable…

Iason me miro preocupado. Cuando a pesar de que había pedido mi comida favorita por mí no le preste atención y yo había logrado calmarme. Pero sostenía con fuerza el cuello del abrigo que me envolvía como si de él dependiera mi vida y tenía los ojos somnolientos. Entrecerrados…

-: Elena, por favor… sabes que Viktor te quiere a pesar de ser así. –intento decir el.-

Solté una carcajada sarcástica que me sorprendió hasta a mí.

-: a mis padres no les importo, Iason. Tengo que aceptarlo… La pregunta, aquí: _Es ¿Porque?_. –murmure.-

-: No es que no te quieren. Quieren educarte y no saben cómo porque no les permites hacer las cosas por las buenas… y no digo con esto que les este dando la razón… -añadió ante la mirada asesina de fruncido ceño que le lance.- pero creo que deberías intentar escuchar a Emily cuando intente hablarte e intentar hacer lo que te pide. –murmuro.-

-: No dejare mi trabajo. No quiero casarme. No quiero formar una familia para que sea tan egoísta como esta. Iason, entiéndelo. Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú. Nunca podría intentarlo siquiera de todos modos. Haces que las cosas parezcan tan fáciles… -murmure ofendida.-

-: ¿_Fácil_? –me interrumpió el.- ¿Crees que es fácil ver a la persona a la que amas a escondidas porque es una mestiza? ¿Crees que es fácil tener que mentirle a todo el mundo sobre lo nuestro cuando me gustaría cantarlo por todos los pasillos del ministerio? ¿Crees que no tengo miedo de la decisión que padre toma en cada una de esas reuniones? No, Elena. No tienes idea de lo que es el verdadero miedo. Ese, es tu único problema. –Se quejo el.-

-: ¿Mestiza? –murmuro.-

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas que me sentaron como un puñal en el corazón…

-: Lo… lo, siento… -se cubrió los ojos con la mano como si no pudiera llorar.- no quise hablarte de esa manera. No, entiendo porque… -murmuro en una voz temblorosa.-

Y cuando intente, tomar su mano cerró los ojos con fuerza pasándose los dedos por ellos y dio un golpe a la mesa con su mano izquierda…

-: Maldición… Si, Elena… yo también puedo tener miedo. –dijo el.-

Tome su mano mirándole preocupada y entendí que en esa ocasión me tocaba a mi escucharle.

Pues aunque tuviera problemas no siempre los míos serian los más serios y de repente me puse nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien llorar y no quería empeorar las cosas para el.

-: Iason… -murmure- ¿Qué, sucede? –pregunte preocupada.-

Se limpio el rostro con sus manos y fingió que se arrastraba hacia atrás sus largos y lacios flequillos de su cabello de alvino…

-: ¿Prometes… no decírselo a nadie? –pidió.-

Asentí.

-: Puedo, parecer el hijo ejemplar Elena. Puedo hacer de cuenta de que todo está bien. Puedo fingir estar de acuerdo con mi padre en todo. Puedo fingir que siempre me preocupó por mi madre y por mi familia. Pero en realidad por el único por el que me preocupo, es por mí mismo y por ti. –me explico finalmente.-

**.FLASHBACK: **

_La copa de vino se había roto y cayó a los pies de Iason cuando su padre dijo esto desde la ventana._

_-: ¿Cuántas Profesoras de Pociones crees que hay en el mundo, Iason? –Pregunto.- Es evidente que querrán secuestrarle. Ella sabe demasiado e intentaran reclutarle porque saben que si el Señor Oscuro puede regresar, requerirá sus servicios. Corre un grave peligro y yo pienso entregarle. para proteger a la familia si es necesario… ha sido una deshonra… -murmuro.-_

_-: ¿¡QUE TONTERÍAS, ESTAS DICIENDO PADRE!? –Grito ofendido y su voz resonó por toda la habitación.-_

_-: Estoy diciendo que ese es su castigo por hacer siempre lo que quiere y que no se si podrás protegerle esta vez. –Sonrió de lado desde la espalda que le daba a el mayor de sus hijos.-_

**.FinFlashBack.**

-: Elena… -dijo, volviendo a la realidad.- amo a una mujer con la que me he casado a escondidas. –Me comenzó a contar.- Como es mestiza sabia que mis padres no querrían conocerle y tuve que mentirle. Tuve que decirle que estaban muertos para que no quisiera conocerlos… ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento por ello? Pero era lo mejor. No nos hubiéramos casado nunca si les hubiese conocido. Le habrían tratado de una forma horrible y no quería que pasara por eso por un capricho. –me conto.-

Trague saliva.

-: ¿Esposa? –murmure.-

El recordó que Elena no sabía nada y rebusco algo en su bolsillo.

Encontró un monedero muggle del cual saco una fotografía muggle. Desde donde una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sonreía a Iason desde su traje negro del trabajo. Una joven pálida y morena de rasgos torcidos que rodeaba su brazo y el sonreía a su lado y se veía tan diferente cuando sonreía…

-: Iason… ¿Por qué… -intente decir.-

-: Porque tengo miedo. No sé qué serian capaces de hacerles nuestros padres si se enteran y no quiero pasar por eso. Tengo, una familia Elena. Serás tía dentro de poco tiempo… -solté unas lagrimas silenciosas.- una hermosa niña será lo que dará a luz dentro de un par de meces y quiero protegerle y mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de ella. No quiero que se crié con los principios de nuestros padres, si llega a heredar alguno de mis poderes y _Grace_ no se ha asustado cuando le conté que era un mago, porque su hermana mayor también era bruja. –me explico.-

-: ¿Hace cuanto? –pregunte.-

-: Unos cinco años… -sonrió.- pero de todas formas no creo poder seguir sosteniendo mi matrimonio por demasiado tiempo y además después de todo lo que he tenido que mentirle para que logremos estar juntos… me atrevería a decir que tu eres en realidad, lo único real que tengo. –exclamo el.-

-: Pero… ¿Qué querías decirme? –me pregunto.-

Pestañee.

-: ¿¡Eh!? –Exclame.- vaya parece que lo olvide, en esa parte de ser tía… -reí.-

-: Elena… tú cena, se enfría. –me recordó frunciendo el ceño.-

Reímos nerviosamente y los mozos tuvieron que volver a calentar nuestra cena para que pudiéramos terminarla.

-: Pero ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? –murmuro el mientras me acompañaba de regreso al castillo.-

-: ¿Qué debo mantener mi mascara de indiferencia, para poder hablar pacíficamente con mi madre y que es la única manera de seguir enseñando en Hogwarts? –murmure.-

Asintió.

-: Algo, así. –Encogió sus hombros.- _Tendrás que aprender a cuidarte a ti misma Elena_. Vendrán tiempos muy difíciles a nuestra familia y tienes que ser fuerte por encima de todas las cosas _sin perderte a ti misma por el camino_. –Me explico cuando se despidió de mí frente a la puerta del castillo.-

Y le seguí con la mirada, hasta que se perdió entre las sombras…

* * *

-_Nota: Bueno, como prometimos aquí les dejamos un relato mas. Esperamos, que les guste :3 / ;)_

**-Por: **AngelRenegaed. y -LadyBlack.


	8. Capitulo 08: En Realidad Hay Que Lucirse

**-Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos.

**-Advertencia:** Esto dejara de ser la segunda cara de los _Sangre Pura_ de nuevo. Pasara a ser un día en Hogwarts en este relato de pies a cabeza que espero no se nos haga muy largo y quede muy entretenido y luego comenzaran la primera excursión al Departamento de Misterios.

_-Nota:__ Me salve de tener que escribirlo nuevamente! (Pensé que lo había perdido. Sabia, que tenia uno mas!) como ___AngelRenegaed . No es un elfo libre y tiene que hacer algunos arreglos en su casa muggle para que le dejen volver a conectarse dentro de un rato haré yo misma la corrección de este relato que espero les guste. (Pero es ella a quien se le ocurre todo lo que en este fick tenga que ver con James y a mi todo lo que tenga que ver con Albus ya que lo adoro?)_

_Sin mas, que decir... _

A, disfrutar! ;)

* * *

_**08- En Realidad, Hay que Lucirse…**_

A Elena, le costó levantarse esa mañana.

La conversación que había tenido con Iason seguía dándole vueltas y sus palabras seguían resonando dolorosamente en la cabeza:

-: _Algo, así. –Encogió sus hombros.- Tendrás que aprender a cuidarte a ti misma Elena. Vendrán tiempos muy difíciles a nuestra familia y tienes que ser fuerte por encima de todas las cosas. Sin perderte a ti misma por el camino. –Me explico cuando se despidió de mí frente a la puerta del castillo.-_

Sentí los ojos secos de tanto llorar y decidí darme una ducha. Me coloque un vestido blanco de mangas acampanadas que ate con una lira a mi cintura y me mire pálida al espejo. El encantamiento se había borrado y ahora mis cabellos eran completamente blancos y lacios y traguè un mohín de saliva al darme cuenta de que ya no tenía pócima para teñilo y no recordaba el hechizo...

Genial, ese día no las tenía todas conmigo. Tampoco tenía tiempo para preparar un tónico ya que eso llevarìa _45_ minutos y la clase era en _30_ no iba a llegar. Por tanto suspiro y se dejo suelto y lacio detrás de las orejas y se rió al darse cuenta de que estaba imitando el peinado de Iason. Pero después se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que no estaba en una situación para reír.

Torno su expresión seria y rodando los ojos baje las escaleras y los alumnos que comenzaron a llenar el salón comenzaron a murmurar cosas sobre mi extraño cabello y de repente me sentí incomoda por primera vez en muchos años. Pero una vez que estuvieron todos sentados guardaron silencio y se repartieron entre los asientos.-

-: ¡Ah, profesora… -Sonrió James.- ¿A eso se refería con que su familia era alvina? –Dijo.- no entiendo porque se tiñe el cabello, le queda mucho mejor. –murmuro.-

Sonreí.

-: Gracias, James. Pero eso no te salvara de hacer el trabajo… -le recordé.-

Todos, rieron.

-: Lo se. –Suspiro.-

Acomode mi escritorio.

-: Bueno, James… ¿Has traído el ensayo? ¿Tiene exactamente cien palabras? –Quise saber.-

-: Si, las he contado yo mismo. –Sonrió el.-

Scorpius se puso a llorar de la risa. ¿Realmente sabia contar...

-: Bien entonces pase al frente por favor… -pedí amablemente.-

James, salto su pupitre de un brinco con el ensayo que ocupaba dos pergaminos entre sus manos y sonriendo busco un lugar en el centro del salón desde donde pudieran verle de todos los ángulos del salón.

-: Para quienes no lo saben, he pedido a el Señor Potter que hiciera un ensayo sobre porque no le gustaban las pociones para que podamos entenderlo mejor. –Exclame.-

Todo, hicieron un gesto de incredulidad.

-: Comience a leer, por favor. –pedí.-

James carraspeo sobre-_exageradamente_.

-: _Las pócimas, no me gustan por las siguientes razones: No me parecen necesarias para la comunidad mágica. La verdad es que mas allá de que no me salgan como corresponde. Creo que es porque mi hermano es fanático de las pociones y yo no quiero ser como él. Además no me sirven personalmente en la vida. Pero no tengo opción que estudiar estas tonterías porque quiero ser auror como mi padre. Me parecen estúpidas e innecesarias y por esas razones considero su clase tan aburrida. De todas maneras es simplemente mi opiñon. Creo haber cumplido con la consigna. ¡Por, fin… _

Toda, la clase se había quedado muda. Elena sin embargo sonreía.

-: Entonces ¿Va a cumplir con sus obligaciones? –pregunte a James.-

-: ¿Qué? –exclamo confundido.-

-: ¿Va a cumplir con sus obligaciones como corresponde Señor Potter, a pesar de que no le guste mi materia y le parezca _estúpida e innecesaria_? –pregunte en un tono burlón.-

James cerró las manos con fuerza alrededor del ensayo.

-: Tratare. –Respondió con voz queda por el bienestar de sus futuras vacaciones.-

-: Muy bien… para empezar voy a copiar una lista de ingredientes en el pizarrón… -Empecé, a escribir con la tiza al tiempo que se escuchaban pasos en el pasillo.- y quiero que vosotros me digáis cuales son el resto para ver cuánto saben sobre la poción _multijug_… -empecé y me sobresalte cuando alguien toco la puerta.-

-: Hija, ¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunto mi madre desde la puerta.-

Allí, estaba. Con una pollera negra larga ajustada a sus rodillas que desde ellas caía en una cascada y que tenía un tul. Con un saco negro del que solo se cerraba un botón sobre su blusa negra de mangas acampanadas y con sus largos cabellos lacios atados como siempre en aquella peineta.

-: Madre, tendrás que esperar a que termine mi clase. –Exclame.-

Mi madre hizo un gesto de disgusto pero hizo algo que no me esperaba…

-: Bien… -dijo sosteniéndose la pollera y caminando entre los pupitres.-

Se sentó y cruzo sus rodillas. Apoyando las manos sobre las mismas en un pupitre al final de la clase...

-: Puedo esperar. –Dijo en tono de apurarme.- si tanto quieres hacer esto, entonces observare tu clase. –rió ella.-

(_Quien esperaba que su hija enseñando fuese un verdadero desastre_.)

_Oh ¡Trágame de una vez, condenada tierra… -pensé-_

-: Bien. Para quienes no lo sepáis, ella es mi madre Emily. Espero que le tratéis con amabilidad… -dije borrando el pizarrón. – Y aprovechando que está aquí haremos algo diferente… -murmure.-

La mano me temblaba mientras escribía el titulo en el pizarrón:

**_.ELABORACIÓN DE POCIONES PERSONALES._**

-: Bien. Escuchen con mucha atención. La clase se dividirá en dos grupos. Quiero que todas las casas se levanten y cambien de asiento de un solo lado del aula, por favor. –pedí.-

Mi madre observó sorprendida a mis alumnos riendo y levantándose como correspondía. Siguiendo el orden indicado. Nunca había imaginado que a su hija mejor conocida como _La Reina de Las Desobedientes,_ se le diera tan bien ejercer disciplina por mas que fuera su propia clase...

-: Bien. Quiero que un estudiante de cada casa me diga para que utilizaría una poción. Levanten, la mano… -pedí.-

La mitad de la clase levanto repentinamente la mano y Elena señalo primero a a quien reconoció como Lilly Potter y le sonrió. Alegre de que participara en su clase por primera vez.

-: ¿Si, Señorita Potter? –pregunte.-

-: Yo, utilizaría una pócima para volverme invisible. No nos enseñaran el encantamiento hasta tercero y me da curiosidad saber que se sentiría. –Explico la joven y todos se echaron a reír cuando anote en un cuadro, con el nombre de las casas el nombre de la poción.-

-: Muy bien, Señorita Potter. ¿Si, Albus? –Pregunte cuando levanto la mano.-

-: Me gustaría crear una muestra de _Bilis de Armadillo_… Para darle, una poción de ingenio a mi hermano. A ver, si así aprueba de una vez. –Se burlo.-

-: ¡_Hey_! –Se quejo James mientras todos reían.- ¿¡Me estas, insultando con una poción!? Genial solo eso me faltaba… -cuando James dijo esto escuche reír a mi madre.-

Y me sonreí.

-: Muy bien. Hasta ahora, tenemos ya la _Poción para Volverse Invisibles_ y la _Pócima del Ingenio._ A ver, Slytherin: No me decepcionen. ¿Si? –Pregunte cuando una joven de delante levantó la mano.-

-: Me gustaría crear un _Filtro de La Paz_. Nunca la pude hacer bien. O un tónico para no ponerme nerviosa en los exámenes. –Sonrió.-

Lo, anote.

Otra chica levanto la mano.

-: Me gustaría crear una _Poción Crece Pelo_. Ya que nos enseñan la teoría este año pero no a hacerla. –Sonrió.-

Sonreí.

-: Muy bien, Albus y Lilly quiero que pasen al pizarrón a anotar los ingredientes de sus pociones y también quienes dijeron alguna pócima en Slytherin. –pedí.-

Así, se hizo.

Lo siguiente fue tachar algunos ingredientes de la lista y modificarlos por los que si tenían en el armario. Los alumnos supieron mezclarlos como correspondían y para el final de una clase llena de risas y bromas, los dos grupos pudieron elaborar correctamente la muestra de sus pociones. En un caldero número cinco y todos se llevaron una muestra pequeña de la que habían preparado y escogido sus respectivas casas.

Al final de la clase los alumnos salieron de la clase despidiéndose de la profesora.

-: Madre, espera fuera que limpie un poco el salón por favor. –Exclame.-

Asintió.

Cuando respire aceleradamente de nuevo y aproveché el poco _Tónico de Paz_ que quedaba para relajarme un poco me volteé y me di cuenta de que James Potter seguía guardando sus cosas.

-: Profesora… -Se acerco a mi.- ¿Sabe qué hago yo cuando tengo que hablar con mis padres? –me, pregunto.-

Palidecí.

-: ¿Tan mal luzco? –pregunte.-

James rió.

-: No peor de lo habitual. –Bromeo.-

-: ¿Qué hace cuando habla con sus padres Señor Potter? –pregunte.-

-: No, finjo. Me Luzco de la mejor manera posible. Como siempre hago, durante sus clases. –Me guiño un ojo.- tengo que admitir que su clase de hoy fue un poco mas…interesante. –dijo pausadamente.-

Sonreí.

-: Gracias. Eh… que tenga buen día, Señor Potter. –Sonreí.-

-: Igualmente, profesora. Por lo que veo lo necesitara... –ironizo.-

Y le dedico una mirada a mi madre antes de abandonar el salón. Quien cuando paso sonrió y le despeino los cabellos…

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bueno, aun no se como hacer lo de la conversación. Pero supongo que se me ocurrirá el fin de semana. Espero que les guste como ha quedado ;)_


	9. Capitulo 09: Rutina

**-Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos.

**-Advertencia: **_ Este relato contiene algo de tortura muy leve. Si son sencibles a ella, les recomiendo esperar al siguiente relato ;) Lean, bajo responsabilidad. (Probablemente lo suba esta tarde)_

**_-LadyRougeBlack._**

_-Nota: Ahora a mi amiga le toca estudiar asi que me mando los relatos por mail y los subo por ella para que no se distraiga._

_Esperamos, que los disfruten! ;)_

* * *

_**-Capitulo 09: Rutina...**_

Cuando termine de dar clase esa tarde me dirigí a la mansión familiar a buscar el resto de mis cosas. Tenia miedo. Ya que no veía a mi familia desde "_La __conversación_" y en momentos como esos lo que menos tenia ganas de hacer era soportar su humor y sus comentarios despectivos.

Para mi suerte mi familia no se encontraba en la casa. Pude hacer mis maletas en paz e intente cargar el caldero pero era demasiado pesado y escribí a Iason para que me ayudara a llevarlo el día siguiente.

Fui a dar mi clase como correspondía. Todos los alumnos tuvieron tarea ese fin de semana, para acompañar mi estado de animo y deje hablando sola a Minerva durante la cena de los profesores. Solo quería echarse en la cama a dormir. Aquel sábado seria largo porque ayudaría a Potter con aquel arco en el ministerio y se encontraba muy emocionado con esa investigación. Iason, me había respondido la carta. Diciendo que fuera, al día siguiente.

Cuando me aparecí en el ministerio con mi vestido blanco y mis cabellos recogidos me encontró con Potter, Weasley, Granger y algunos aurores en la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el arco y tubo que quedarnos junto a Granger en la puerta. Para vigilar mientras los demás investigaban el lugar y luego Potter me pidió que pasara y lo observara por mi cuenta a ver que veía.

Pero cuando me acerque junto a el cruce el velo y solamente me encontré con el otro lado de la pared. No no había absolutamente nada allí y esa investigación no tenia ningún sentido. Me encontraba completamente segura en momentos como esos y Potter insistía en que no podía ser. Que tenia que ver un velo de color negro y yo no veía mas que un arco y ni siquiera escuchaba las voces que me describía.

Me costo dormir esa noche. Pensaba, en el arco. Pensaba en mis padres. En mi decisición de dejar la casa para estudiar pociones, ya que sabia que no me sentía demasiado segura de ella en realidad y también pensaba mareada y confundida en todo lo que había dicho mi madre sobre casarme y tener hijos. Claro que me hubiera gustado darle nietos. Casarme y tener hijos, pero quería hacerlo con alguien a quien amara no con alguien a quien ellos eligieran para mi y suspire pesadamente cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y me quemaron los parpados.

Respire y me levante.

Me di una ducha y ate mis cabellos en una coleta alta. Me puse el mismo vestido blanco de tirantes que el día anterior y un largo saco negro con una capucha que me subí sobre el mismo y una vez que metí las manos en mis bolsillos sonreí y comencé a caminar por ultima vez hacia la mansión familiar. Atravecé las rejas como siempre. Cruce la escalinata de piedra y cuando abrí la puerta...

Me quede completamente inmóvil...

Me cubrí la mano con la boca y cerré la puerta. Cerré con fuerza los ojos y gemí.

Ante lo que vi:

Mis padres yacían muertos en el suelo. Mi madre sostenía su mano y sus cuerpos torturados y desgastados no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, manchados en su propia sangre y comencé a temblar. Mirando nerviosamente a mi al rededor y saque mi varita...

-: ¡Quédate quieta y suelta ahora mismo tu varita, Elena! -Ordeno alguien desde el pasillo a oscuras.-

Me quede completamente quieta y sentí que un encantamiento me arrebataba la varita.

Fue entonces cuando escuche unos pasos que comenzaron a resonar en todo el salón y mis ojos se tornaron húmedos, cuando retrocedí tanto como me lo permitió la pared...

-: Iason... -Logre decir.-

Ante mi, lucia su túnica negra de mortifago. Desde su brazo izquierdo se veía su marca tenebrosa serpenteando alegremente bajo su piel y sostenía su varita en su mano derecha. Intente mirarle pero no pude. No quería verle y no podía creer lo que tenia ante mis ojos.

-: ¿¡Porque, lo hiciste!? -grite desesperada.-

Sentí un tirón en los huesos cuando por un encantamiento sin pronunciar, mis manos se pegaron a la pared y mis parpados se abrieron como platos...

Fue entonces cuando recorrió la poca distancia que nos separaba y coloco la punta de su varita sobre mi cuello. Yo quería gritar. Quería temblar. Quería que reaccionara. No entendía porque estaba así y sentía que todo aquello era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Eso, no podía estar pasando. Simplemente, era una pesadilla. No podía...

-: ¿Donde, esta? -ignoro mi pregunta.-

Me libero del encantamiento y tomo con brusquedad mi muñeca...

-: ¿¡DONDE!? -grito y su voz resonó en toda la habitación.-

Solté unas lagrimas silenciosas que ya no pude contener.

Todo, mi cuerpo empezó a temblarme de nuevo y grite cerrando los ojos. Cuando apretó mi muñeca con fuerza y me empujo con brusquedad haciendo que me golpeara contra la pared...

-: ¿Que... -Susurre, dèvilmente tosiendo.-

-: ¡La poción! ¿¡DONDE, ESTA ELENA!? si me lo dices, te dejare ir. -Exclamo.-

-: ¡NO TE LO DIRÉ! -Grite, enfadada.-

Gemí, cuando me dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que me hizo caer al suelo y apunto su varita hacia mi y yo le mire aterrada...

-: Iason... -murmure.-

-: ¡Cruccio! -grito, el.-

Grite temblando de dolor en el suelo y llore... Mientras me retorcía en el suelo hasta que bajo su varita y me quede temblando en el. Mirándole aterrada desde mis ojos cristalinos.

-: ¿Donde? -repitió, fríamente.-

Solté una carcajada forzada.

-: No, te diré... -musite.-

Otra vez la maldición. Temblé y sin embargo me mordí el labio inferior para evitar gritar. No importaba cuantas veces me la lanzo en esos momentos. Yo no formularia palabra y en un momento note que se sostenía la cabeza con su mano izquierda como si le doliera y su mano le tembló por unos instantes. Cuando me miro y su expresión por unos segundos, volvió a ser la de antes...

-: ¿Iason... -Susurre, devilmente.-

-: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡DIME DONDE ESTA, MALDITA SEA! -ordeno.- ¡_Secumsempra_! -grito.-

Sentí que mi piel se abría y quemaba...

No podía quedarme allí.

Tenia que abandonar aquella sala como fuere. Sabia que la poción se encontraría a salvo, al menos hasta que encontrara la forma de ponerla en un lugar seguro. Temblando recordé cuando recibí de nuevo el impacto de la maldición cruciatus sobre mi que había un objeto que había encantado para trasladarme, con forma de roca negra sobre la mesada y con un encantamiento de manos sin pronunciar, lo atraje hacia mi. Cuando Iason se inclino para quitármelo, recupere mi varita del bolsillo de su túnica y le hice estrellarse contra la pared antes de desaparecer...

Caí en la habitación de Severus y me deje caer contra una biblioteca. Las heridas me ardían y seguía temblando de pies a cabeza. Su expresión seguía grabada en mi memoria y me lleve una mano hacia las caderas y entonces la retire enseguida al sentir la sangre entre mis dedos.

Fuera la clase había comenzado. Media hora esperaron a la profesora y los prefectos preocupados llamaron a Minerva. Quien se dijo que si no estaba en su clase, entonces debía de haberme quedado dormida. Estaba por gritarme que era una irresponsable y que no podía trabajar así cuando me vio. Por tanto al hacerlo cerro la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia mi hasta arrodillarse enfrente mio...

-: ¡Elena, por todos los cielos! ¡Tienes que ir a _San Mungo_ inmediatamente! -exclamo.-

Pero, no reaccionaba...

Minerva debió aturdir a su profesora y llevarle a la enfermería. La enfermera curo sus heridas y estuvo varios días inconsciente. Días durante los que le re-emplazo y Potter extrañado de que no fuera a las excursiones que el hacia para investigar el arco como había prometido, decidió ir a recriminárselo en el castillo. Pero al verle así en la enfermería desasistió de la idea enseguida.

Despertó unas semanas después y entrecerró los ojos...

No dio explicaciones a nadie y pidió a Minerva que llamara al Señor Potter.

A ella le sorprendió esta petición pero no tubo mas remedio que hacer caso a la joven y media hora después el ya se encontraba frente a su cama.

-: ¿Que sucedió?-pregunto preocupado.-

Un escalofrió me invadió, pero ignore su pregunta.

-: Llévame, al arco. -pedí.- ahora. -añadí.-

Tardo unos momentos en tomar mi mano y los dos nos desaparecimos...

* * *

_-Nota: __ Bueno, mi madre muggle me esta molestando con que vaya a comprar. Así que les dejo este relato y veré si puedo dejarles el siguiente antes de ir al colegio. Si no, lo subiré mas tarde._

**_Ojala pasen una tarde agradable! ;)_**

**_-LadyBlackRouge._**


	10. Capitulo 10: El Arco, del Ministerio

**-Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos.

**-Advertencia: ** En este relato participe mas de la redacción xd Angel hizo el resto. Espero que les guste como nos ha quedado ya que en el siguiente relato comienza lo interesante. Pensé que no llegaría a subirlo antes de ir al colegio pero me alegra que no sea así.-LadyBlack.

_A, disfrutar! ;)_

* * *

_**-Capitulo 10: El, Arco del Ministerio...**_

Estuve por resbalar pero Potter me tomo desde la muñeca y me miro preocupado. Sabia que querrían preguntarme que me ocurrió. No quería hablar de eso. Me sentía vacía. No me gustaba hablar de mi misma porque sabia que los demás ya tenían demasiado con sus propios problemas como para encima tener que aguantarme escuchándome hablar de los míos...

Potter, fue el primero en acercarse al arco y a mi me llevo unos instantes comprender que ya no habíamos aparecido frente a el.

Me quede completamente inmóvil... esta vez si vi el arco negro. Tras el había un velo gris. Los dos parecían de encaje y escuchaba muchas risas que salían de aquel lugar. Me quede completamente inmóvil y me acerque al arco. Extendí una mano y acaricie el velo con las yemas de mis dedos. Pero no se sentía como una tela como imagine.

-: ¿Elena? -murmuro.-

Sonreí.

-: Lo, veo... Un velo gris y un velo negro. Una, linea blanca... -Me explique.-

-: No, no hay ningún velo gris. Solamente un velo negro y yo no veo ninguna linea blanca... -dijo el mirándome sorprendido.-

-: Elena... -Escuche la voz de mi madre decirme y abrí ampliamente los ojos.-

Escuche las risas de dos niños. Dos niños que jugaban. Dos risas que me resultaron familiares y que me hicieron sentirme mareada.

-: ¿Mama? -murmure tragando saliva.-

-: Elena, estoy aquí... -decía despreocupadamente la voz de mi madre.- ven tenemos algo para ti... -reía, ella.-

Intente dar un paso dentro del velo pero Potter me tomo bruscamente de la muñeca.

-: Quieren, que entre... -me queje.-

-: ¿¡Estas, loca!? -me grito.- ni siquiera sabemos que hay allí o si podremos salir por donde entramos... -dijo el.-

-: ¿¡Crees que eso me importa en momentos como esos!? -Ademas ¿Quieres rescatar a tu padrino o no? -le recordé mirándole molesta.-

-: ¿Que sucedió? -me pregunto.-

Baje, la mirada y ni bien me soltó eche a correr dentro del velo...

Me encontré con un salón completamente blanco y rodeado de columnas. Mire a mi al rededor y vi una silueta a lo lejos que se apoyaba contra una de ellas. Corrí hacia ella pensando que seria mi padre. Pensando que seria el y que cuando se diera la vuelta todo volvería a ser como antes...

Pero cuando llegue a ella me detuve.

No, se trataba de mi madre. Ni tampoco de mi padre. Una silueta,que vestía una túnica negra y una capa que se movía gracias a la leve brisa que allí había. Dejaba caer una mano sobre la columna blanca y sus cabellos cortos azabache enmarañados se mecían levemente hacia atrás mientras observaba a dos jóvenes jugando en la nieve: _Una niña pelirroja y baje la mirada de nuevo_. Al darme cuenta de que con quien jugaba la joven, era el de niño. Ya que recordé las fotografías.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se dio la vuelta...

Fue entonces cuando me vio y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio...

-: ¿Quien, es usted? -pregunto fríamente.-

Yo no parecía recordar de que forma se hablaba...

-: ¿Profesor? -exclamo Potter detrás de mi.-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y el frunció el ceño cuando vio a Black cruzando sus brazos al dado de Harry. Yo no entendía porque no se encontraban allí mis padres. Quise buscar mas. Pero por mas que miraba a mi al rededor no veía nada mas que miles y miles de columnas a lo lejos y mis ojos se tornaron húmedos.

-: Potter... -murmuro.- Entonces no lo has logrado... -suspiro pesadamente el.-

-: No. Voldemort, esta muerto. -Exclamo.-

Su rostro, se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva. Entonces ¿Que hacia allí? ¿Y quien era esa extraña mujer?

-: Profesor, venga con nosotros. Sacaremos, a Black de aquí... -solté, sin querer.-

El, me miro confundido.

-: ¿Para que? -Se quejo.-

-: Profesor, por favor... -Pidió Potter.-

-: No tienes que hacerlo por lastima, Potter. Estoy en paz aquí. -Dijo firmemente.-

-: ¿De verdad? ¿Porque no aprovecha en algún momento la oportunidad que alguien le da de ser feliz? -pregunto.-

-: Por si no lo ha notado, Señor Potter... no hay manera de salir de aquí de todas formas. -Murmuro.-

-: Entonces, tendremos que encontrar una salida. -Finalice la discusión.-

Empezamos a caminar entre las columnas que parecían no tener fin. Hasta que me encontré con un arco gris. Lo atravesamos en silencio y caímos en la entrada del ministerio de magia. Donde todos se voltearon hacia nosotros y detuvieron cuanto estábamos haciendo para ayudarnos a levantarnos...

Había, regresado.

Y estábamos, vivos...

_Continuara..._


	11. Capitulo 11: Nuestro, Regreso

**-Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K . A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de cuales sean los mismos.

**-Advertencia: ** _Nos costo mucho escribir este relato. Lo hemos re-escrito tres veces hasta que nos quedo bien y cuando lo logramos el profesor de química nos secuestro la hoja así que tuvimos que llegar y escribirlo de vuelta. Pero las dos quedamos en que es aceptable aunque me hubiera gustado que nos la devolviera es lo menos que pudimos hacer. Esperamos que les siga gustando ;)_

**-Por:**_ -LadyBlack y AngelRenegaed _

_¡Y, a disfrutar! ;)_

* * *

**_-Capitulo 11: Nuestro, Regreso..._**

Caímos en _La Orden del Fénix_.

Los pocos miembros que se encontraban leyendo libros o conversando entre si se sobresaltaron cuando nos vieron y yo me sentí mareada. Sentía que había hecho demasiado esfuerzo y que en realidad no me encontraba lista para volver a estar en pie aun pero no quería volver a la enfermería y menos después de lo que habíamos logrado.

-: ¿¡Señorita Xaziel? ¿Señor Potter? ¿Que diablos han estado haciendo? -pregunto un joven que se sentaba al dado del Señor Weasley al dado de la cabecera de la mesa.-

-: Creo... -Exclame y el tono de mi voz sonó tan devil que me asuste.- que el Señor Potter sabrá explicárselo, mejor que yo. -murmure.-

Snape, yo y todos los miembros de la orden se voltearon hacia el y el rodó los ojos.

-: Logramos entrar en el velo. Yo solamente veía un velo negro. Pero Elena vio un velo gris detrás de el y un resplandor blanco. Dentro había un salón inmenso lleno de columnas y a mi paso encontré a un montón de magos y brujas de los tiempos pasados. El velo negro es para entrar y el velo gris es para salir. No sabemos como es que Elena lo ha encontrado. Si hubiéramos ido solos, jamas hubiéramos podido salir. Ya que yo no puedo ver ese velo. -Suspiro Potter aliviado.-

Todos se pusieron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo.

-: Ese no es el punto. -Exclamo Granger desde la cocina.- El punto es que no deberían haber entrado sin la investigación. Si Elena no hubiera ido, no habrían conseguido salir. -Exclamo.-

-: Yo si he visto el velo. -Exclamo Snape.-

Todos se boletaron hacia el. Se quedaron estáticos. El hombre, no había hablado desde que habíamos salido y su rostro era una mascara inexpresiva.

-: ¿¡Profesor!? -dijo soltando un gritito de susto cuando le noto en la habitación.- ¿Recuerda como ha caído allí? -Le pregunto.-

Snape asintió.

-: Cuando morí no podía elevar mi espíritu y se estaba pensando si podía convertirme o no en fantasma a pesar de los crímenes que había cometido como mortifago, antes de su llegada. Después de un tiempo logre abrir los ojos y me encontré allí. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. -Se adelanto a la pregunta de la "_Savelotodo_". Hablando, en su habitual tono pausado y despreocupado.-

Snape solamente quería irse de allí y estar solo. Pero sabia que no se lo permitirían enseguida y observo a Elena por un momento y se puso serio. Reconocía que encantamiento había causado las heridas que aun se veían sobre su pálida piel y no le gusto nada. Pero no quiso formular palabra ya que pensó que si ella no había dicho nada, no tenia porque meterse y de todas formas ni siquiera le conocía.

-: ¿Quien, es usted? -Le pregunto sin embargo.-

Elena, tardo en darse cuenta de que le había hablado. Estaba ida desde su encuentro con su hermano en la mansion y solamente podía pensar en eso y en lo sola que se sentía. Lo peor de todo era que pese a lo que le había hecho en vez de preocuparse por ella misma, solo se preocupaba por el y por todo lo que le había dicho esa noche. ¿O también, había sido mentira?

-: Soy... -Trago saliva.- La nueva profesora de Pociones. -Respondió.-

Snape le miro con incredulidad. ¿_Profesora_? no parecía a simple vista alguien a quien gustaran las pociones. Cuando le había visto pensó que por su expresión ya no le importaba ni le preocupaba nada en el mundo donde se encontraba viviendo y no creía que supiera demasiado sobre ellas.

-: ¿Y que se supone que haré yo en Hogwarts entonces? -pregunto a Potter enfadado.-

El sonrió.

-: Supongo que tendrán que ir a hablar con Minerva mañana. -Exclamo.-

Snape cerro los puños con fuerza. Primero le sacaban de un velo sin consultarle demasiado. Después esperaban que regresara para hacer quien sabe que y para colmo tenia que hablar con Minerva para asegurarse de su puesto en el castillo. Tenia demasiadas cosas en las que pensar de ahora en adelante...

-: Bien. ¿Cuando, iremos? -murmuro.-

-: Le escribiré una carta a la profesora Minerva explicándole la situación y les diré mañana. Ahora, siéntense a comer algo. Deben tener hambre después de eso. -murmuro.-

-: Yo, comeré en mi habitación. -Se apresuro, a decir Sirius.-

-: Yo, no tengo hambre. -Me apresure, a decir yo.-

Y subí corriendo escaleras arriba. Encerrándome en mi habitación.

Snape se sentó y el elfo domestico de la mansion le sirvió una bandeja con comida que comió despacio y a mala gana. Weasley y Granger también encontraron una excusa para abandonar el salón y Potter hubiera deseado tener una pero no se le venia ninguna a la cabeza y fingió que estaba limpiando la cocina. Para no tener que sentarse con su ex's Profesor.

-: No tenia que hacerlo por lastima, Señor Potter. -Dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio en la cocina.-

Y la taza se le cayo de sus manos y se hizo añicos.

-: No lo he hecho por lastima Profesor. -suspiro.-

-: Ya no soy su profesor. -Se quejo Snape.-

Potter rió por lo bajo.

-: Supongo que es la costumbre... -dijo recogiendo los vidrios y arrojándolos al contenedor de basura muggle que había allí.-

Seguia sin atreverse a darse la vuelta.

-: Profesor, yo buscaba a Sirius. La verdad es que no me esperaba encontrarme con usted allí. Pero... tampoco, quería dejarle de todos modos. Usted, no se merecía morir como murió y tampoco... -palideció.-

¿De verdad iba a decir lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Despues de todos esos años de _auto-odio_? Se sentía tan extraño que cerro los ojos y suspiro con fuerza antes de hablar.

-: Quería que se sacrificara por mi. -Finalizo.-

Snape, tiro el tenedor al suelo y lo levanto haciendo magia de manos.

-: No ha sido por usted, Señor Potter. Ha sido, por su madre. Como bien le he mostrado en mis recuerdos. -Se defendió.-

¿_De verdad estaba hablando con Potter_? ¿_De verdad tenia que hablar con el a pesar de los años_? entendió que ninguno de los dos quería pasar por eso.

-: Pero es cierto, lo que le he dicho. -A cada palabra que decía se sentía mas idiota.- que merece la oportunidad de ser feliz. Por eso lo he hecho a pesar de todo. Al menos de mi parte. No tengo idea de porque lo ha hecho Elena. Ella esperaba encontrar allí a sus padres. -Le contó.-

Snape palideció.

Se pregunto si seria adecuado decirle lo que había notado en ella pero callo de repente. No quería parecer preocupado y menos frente a Potter.

-: ¿Puede, llevarle esto? -pidió.-

Señalando la bandeja con comida que el elfo domestico había hecho aparecer sobre el fregadero.

-: ¿Porque, tengo que hacerlo yo? -Se quejo.-

-: Porque tengo que ir a mi trabajo en el ministerio y no hay nadie mas aquí, por si no lo ha notado. -Se excuso.-

Tomando su abrigo del perchero...

-: Bien... -cedió a mala gana.-

Ordeno al elfo domestico que limpiara la cocina cuando Potter se fue y se puso a preparar un tónico. Se dijo que si daba clases en Hogwarts de Pociones debería haberlo hecho ella misma y no comprendía porque no lo había hecho. Lo puso en una copa junto a la comida que el elfo le había hecho y subió farfullando cosas por lo bajo las escaleras hacia la habitación a la que le había visto entrar de reojo.

Golpeo la puerta.

-: ¿S-si... -respondió media hora después su voz detrás de ella.-

-: ¿Puedo, pasar? -pregunto.-

¿¡_Desde cuando pedía permiso_!?

Algo confundida, Elena entre-abrió la puerta apoyando todo su peso contra el picaporte.

-: El Señor Potter me pidió que le dejara esto. -Se explico y la dejo sobre una cómoda que había al dado de la puerta contra la pared.-

Suspire pesadamente.

-: Le dije que no tenia hambre. -Se quejo.-

-: Tirela, si no la quiere. -Dijo Snape bajando las escaleras.-

Y ella confundida dio a la puerta un portazo que sobresalto a Snape escaleras abajo...

Elena miro a mala gana su bandeja con la comida y entreabrió sus labios cuando noto el tónico en su vaso y se puso pálida. Entonces, ¿_lo había notado_? se recostó contra la puerta y se dejo caer hasta ocultar su rostro entre las rodillas y se hecho a llorar. Comió lentamente la comida y a mala gana bebió el tónico que le había dejado y luego de ordenar al elfo domestico que lo limpiara todo, fue a darse una ducha y se recostó a dormir o al menos intentarlo...

¿Que mas cambiaría, desde ese día...

* * *

_-Nota:__ ¡Era mucho mejor en la nota que el profe nos ha quitado! u.u pero de todas formas, nos sentimos conformes con este relato. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Lo hemos rescrito varias veces porque no nos decidíamos si empezar con que Snape fuera directamente al castillo o no. Pero luego nos pareció que si lo hacia las cosas serian demasiado rápidas y optamos por esto._

Ojala que terminen bien la tarde! ;)

**-Por:**_ -LadyBlack y AngelRenegaed_


	12. Capitulo 12: Intentemoslo

_**-Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos ;)_

_-Nota:_ _¡Fin de semana! todo ha vuelto a la normalidad! chau exámenes hasta el quince! así que intentaremos actualizar estos días mas seguido. (No exageramos, esta semana ha sido muy dura) ¿¡A quien se le ocurre tomar cinco exámenes seguidos!? ¿Ahora los Muggles torturan a Los Sangre Pura? ¿como es esto? creemos que algo anda mal aquí... me ha dado tanta risa cuando -LadyBlack se puso a llorar por un gráfico en plena matemáticas y grito- ¡Quiero abrazar, a Voldemort... esos momentos que no se superan xd._

**_-Advertencias:_**_ Pensamos que si los dos empezaban a llevarse de buen grado enseguida seria demasiado pronto. Así que dejaremos que se tomen su tiempo. Solo esperamos que en nuestra mente nuestros personajes dejen de hacer lo que quieren. (Especialmente, Iason) ese siempre se mete donde no debe._

_Y mil gracias a __Deyby por su Rev.! nos alegramos mucho de que su jornada de trabajo haya sido algo mas alegre ;) esperamos que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado._

_Que pasen un muy buen fin de semana! (aprovechen esos días preciosos)_

_y a disfrutar! ;)_

**_-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed _**

* * *

_**-Capitulo 12: Intentemoslo **_

Cuando me levante esa mañana Snape ya había abandonado el despacho. Me levante, me cambie poniéndome un negro saco bien largo sobre unos pantalones desgastados. Me coloque unos zapatos bajos y no me moleste en volver a hacer aquel encantamiento para teñir de negro mis cabellos. Me los ate en una coleta y baje las escaleras. Trague saliva. Cuando me aparecí en el _Gran Comedor,_ el único lugar que quedaba disponible en la mesa de los Profesores era al dado del Profesor Snape y el resto de los profesores se sentaban tan lejos de el y de su humor habitual como sus sillas se lo permitían.

Suspire pesadamente y me acerque a la mesa hasta sentarme a su lado y el me miro de reojo por un momento antes de volver a concentrar la vista en su comida. No nos habíamos vuelto a hablar desde "_El episodio del Tónico_" y menos ahora. Minerva había decretado que teníamos que compartir despacho porque no había ninguno disponible y que en caso de haberlo podría elegir mudarme a el. Pero que entre tanto no teníamos opción ya que era el único que tenia dos cuartos.

Todabìa no había resuelto el problema de la Poción. No sabia a quien recurrir. Cada vez que pensaba en ella me dolía la cabeza. No quería regresar a la Mansion y enfrentarme a la cruda realidad. Snape daba su clase como si yo no estuviera presente y aunque por momentos me molestaba, también comprendía que no estaba de ánimos para dar clases. Cuando recordé la poción la expresión de Iason cuando levanto su varita para torturarme se apareció en mis pensamientos por un momento y solté el tenedor. Sosteniéndome la cabeza y respire con cierta dificultad por unos momentos. Me levante y empece a caminar por los corredores hasta que sus gritos dejaron de escucharse en mi cabeza entremezclados con nuestras risas unidas en el jardín de la casa cuando eramos niños...

Me detuve en un pasillo oscuro y deje que se me pasara el escalofrio que me había invadido...

-: ¿Señorita, Xaziel? -Exclamo una voz fría desde el centro del pasillo.- ¿Porque ha abandonado de esa forma la mesa? -Pregunto Snape.-

Que acababa de terminar de cenar.

-: ¿Ahora también me sigue profesor Snape? -me queje ofendida.-

El suspiro pesadamente.

-: No. Por si no lo ha notado, este es el camino hacia mi... ahora, nuestro despacho. -Se quejo.-

Entrecerré los ojos cuando baje la mirada...

-: Si no quería que le encontrara debería haberse ido a esconderse a otro lado. -Exclamo el enfadado.-

Solté una risa amarga.

-: ¿Perdón? ¿Esconderme? -Me queje.-

Si, eso era lo que quería. Esconderme de todos. Estar sola con mis pensamientos y encontrar una manera de seguir adelante que ya empezaba a creer que no existía y eso hacia que en ocasiones me comportara de una forma tan extraña.

-: Si. Esconderse de todo el mundo. Esconderse de esa conversación que tiene pendiente conmigo, también. -Dijo el de repente.-

Y levante mi ceja izquierda cuando le mire.

-: ¿Conversación? -repetí.-

-: ¿No le molesta que no le deje dar la clase que según sus alumnos, tanto le apasionaba hace un mes atrás? -exclamo el.- ¿No le molesta que le ignore, después de todo lo que ha escrito sobre mi? Porque de ser así yo no tengo ningún problema en seguir haciendolo. Pero, me molesta esta situación. -Murmuro.-

Suspire.

-: Bien, conversemos. -Pedí.- pero aquí no. -murmure.-

Snape asintió.

-: Bien... -murmuro y palidecí cuando me tomo bruscamente de la muñeca.-

Bajamos las escaleras hasta las mazmorras y una vez allí me soltó. Se sentó en su escritorio y extendió su mano izquierda hacia un pupitre cercano. Haciendo que la silla se apartara del pupitre y viajara hasta el escritorio, colocándose en frente de el. Luego señalo la misma y me senté. Cruzando mis brazos.

-: Bien. -Empezo.- No me agrada tener que compartir mi puesto con alguien, pero ya que ninguno de los dos tiene otra opción... ¿Porque no intentamos hacer que esta situación sea mas fácil? -me pregunto.-

Su voz me helaba los huesos y como cada palabra que pronunciaba no podía evitar encogerme un poco.

-: ¿De que forma? -pregunte.- Con todo respeto Profesor Snape, apenas si me deja hacer mi trabajo como ayudante y no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de enseñar. -Me queje.-

-: ¿Perdone? -Musito.-

-: Usted en lugar de hacer cosas para que los alumnos se interesen en su materia, hace cosas que solo demuestran el poco interés que tiene en hacer que sientan aunque sea un milímetro de respeto por ella. -logre decir por fin.-

-: Mi método de dar clases es claramente distinto al suyo, Señorita Xaziel. -Respondió.- una cosa es ayudar a los alumnos. Otra cosa es decir las respuestas a los alumnos. -Me acuso.-

Rodé los ojos.

-: Y así, vamos a hacer que sea mas agradable esta situación... -farfulle.-

-: De todas formas, pienso dejar que ayude a mis alumnos siempre y cuando prometa que no sera diciéndole lo que tienen que hacer. -Exclamo.-

-: De, acuerdo... -murmure con sarcasmo.-

A la semana ya estaba ayudando a mis alumnos con las pociones de nuevo. Dar clases me distraía de mis pensamientos y habíamos distribuido los libreros de tal forma que cabieran los libros de los dos. Yo ordenaba y el desordenaba a mi paso. Yo colocaba algo en un lugar y el lo cambiaba. Pero de alguna manera conseguía encontrar las cosas que necesitaba. Las pocas veces que daba clases, yo intentaba ayudar a los estudiantes a levantar sus calificaciones sin decirle lo que tenían que hacer. Cosa que era muy difícil porque los mejores alumnos de mi clase eran Scorpius, Lilly, y Albus. Pero de alguna manera lo lograba de todas formas.

Dos meces después mas ya empezábamos a saludarnos por los pasillos. Cuando yo dormía en el cuarto de arriba, la regla era que no me despertara haciendo demasiado ruido debajo y esos eran los dramáticos días donde los alumnos tenían que soportar una clase teórica. Las pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes y había comenzado a leer mas. Pero el nudo que oprimía mi pecho quemaba por dentro y me hacían reaccionar de una forma extraña cada vez que algo me hacia recordar a Iason. Eran los momentos donde me encerraba horas en mi habitación.

Un día cuando me senté en la mesa del _Gran Comedor_ a su lado, me digne a levantar la cabeza del suelo y observe a los estudiantes que reían y conversaban como si nada estuviera sucediendo fuera. Algunos, practicaban encantamientos. Otros, adelantaban deberes en pequeños pergaminos y me di cuenta gracias al techo que era una noche tranquila de estrellas y de Luna llena. Cuando termine de cenar decidí dar un recorrido por los pasillos y me dirigí al jardín. Sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo la brisa en mi rostro y mire la luna llena a lo lejos entre las nubes grises y no pude evitar suspirar.

-: ¿Señorita, Xaziel? -Me Sobresalte.- ¿Que hace despierta a estas horas? -pregunto Snape detrás de mi.-

-: No soy una estudiante, profesor. Creo que puedo estar despierta por los pasillos cuando quiera... -me queje.-

Suspiro pesadamente.

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada del Castillo. El gran reloj de péndulo era el único sonido que se escuchaba resonar en el lugar. Se sentó a mi lado en silencio y siguió observando el _lumos_ que irradiaba desde su varita. Yo, abrace mis rodillas.

-: ¿Que, hace... -murmure.-

-: Creo que yo también puedo sentarme donde quiera, Señorita Xaziel. -Me recordó.-

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y yo me digne a mirarle. También observaba la luna llena y la brisa apartaba sus cabellos negros azabache levemente hacia atrás. Baje la mirada y entrecerré los ojos.

-: ¿Puedo, preguntarle algo? -exclamo de repente sobresaltándome.-

Si no hubiera hablado, probablemente nunca se hubiera roto ese silencio...

-: Supongo... -Encogí levemente mis hombros.-

Y me di cuenta de que esa era la única conversación que había mantenido con alguien en meces. Me sentí de repente extraña de nuevo.

-: ¿Porque alguien como usted, decidió enseñar pociones? -me pregunto.-

Mis ojos, se humedecieron de repente. Pero la brisa leve disimulo aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. Había ocasiones en las que detestaba no poder ser mas fuerte. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora estaba completamente sola. Tenia miedo de prácticamente todo y me mordí el labio inferior por un momento antes de palidecer de repente al recordar que aun no había hecho nada con cierta Poción. Por el hecho de que temía encontrarle si regresaba a la mansion y tener que encontrarme con el una vez mas, me recordó porque no había avanzado con ello aun.

-: Porque... No se, exactamente porque en realidad. Cuando era pequeña empece a experimentar y a inventar mis propias pociones durante las cenas que ofrecían a las _Familias Sangre Pura_ mis padres y pasaba todas esas horas en el desván mezclando ingredientes y haciendo notas. Mis padres nunca apoyaron lo que hacia. Pero no me importo de todos modos. Supongo que es porque es lo que mas me gusta hacer y lo unico que hice bien en mi vida. -Le respondí.-

-: Ya, veo... -murmuro.-

_Pensé, en decirle del caldero. Pero eso me llevaría a explicar cosas que no quería. Que había, aprendido mucho de el. Que todos estos años, había soñado en secreto con aquel encuentro y que ahora que le tenia allí, la poca confianza que tenia con el mundo se había perdido por completo._ Cuando regresamos en silencio al castillo esa noche volví a tener una de mis tantas pesadillas...

Pero esta vez, fue algo diferente...

_-Otra vez corría por los pasillos de la mansion mientras escuchaba a dos niños riendo. Otra vez escuchaba los gritos de mis padres mientras eran torturados y otra vez (Como en muchas otras ocasiones durante mi estancia allí) sentía que se cerraban sobre mi las paredes y que el pasillo que llevaba hasta el desván se extendía y el resto del camino desaparecía mientras corría. Hasta que choque con alguien. Alguien que me abrazo y cuando levante la vista... -_

-: ¡NO, BASTA! -grite sobresaltándome.-

Mire nerviosa a mi al rededor y me encontré con mi habitación.

Aun era de madrugada en ese momento y palidecí. Al recordar que la persona a quien había abrazado en el sueño, era a nadie mas y a nadie menos que a Severus Snape.

Me levante.

Me di una ducha y me cambie.

Porque otra vez tendría que volver a enfrentar el día...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_-Por: _****_-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**


	13. Capitulo 13: La Primera Reumion

_**-Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_A, disfrutar! ;)_

**_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

_**13- La Primera Reumion**_

Ese día fue complicado para Elena. Se puso una túnica simple y se miro al espejo. Ahora al no darle su debida atención sus blancos cabellos de alvina le pasaban la cintura cayéndole ondulados y sus ojos grises habían perdido el poco brillo que les quedaba. Suspiro pesadamente y bajando las escaleras en zancadas. Se dirigió al despacho de Minerva para asistir a la reumion a la que tenían que ir obligatoriamente los profesores una vez al mes.

Me encontré con otros profesores a quienes no registro por los pasillos y todos nos quedamos molestamente de pie frente a su escritorio.

-: Bien. -Sonrió.- Profesores, como todos sabrán: Dentro de un mes sera el baile de navidad y necesito que todos estáis dispuestos a hacer los preparativos necesarios mas aya de los elfos domésticos. -Dijo mirando de reojo a Snape. Antes de volver a mirar a todos en general.- quiero que por favor se encarguen de que los alumnos aprueben correctamente todos sus exámenes para tener el permiso como siempre... -murmuro.-

-: ¿No podemos cancelar esa estupidez? -pregunto Snape.-

Todos se voltearon hacia el.

-: Profesor, Snape... Tal vez no lo sepa pero los alumnos si disfrutan de los bailes de navidad. Es la única oportunidad que tienen para socializar entre ellos sin restricciones y el único momento donde realmente se sienten libres en el castillo. -Exclamo con aire somnoliento la profesora de adivinación.- tal vez, en ocasiones donde no tenga nada interesante que decir debería tragarse sus comentarios... -exclamo.-

-: _¿Que le pasa a esa vieja loca? -pensé.-_

Rodé los ojos.

-: Alguien que este cuerdo... -dije yo.- ¿Podría explicarme porque debo participar obligatoriamente en esto? -Exclame.-

Minerva noto que Snape le miraba sorprendido y tubo que evitar reírse con todas sus fuerzas. A veces pensaba que Snape y Elena serian la pareja perfecta. Solamente porque los dos eran igual de sarcásticos y de malhumorados y esas actitudes en ellos eran tan similares que no podía evitarlo.

-: Porque cuando los alumnos tienen esa clase de premios después se concentran mas en los exámenes y en las clases... ¿Alguna, otra pregunta? -murmuro.- Que no tenga que ver con cancelar el baile... -añadió-

Y todos, bajaron la mano.

Cruce mis brazos enfadada.

-: Bien. Entonces comencemos... ¿Quien se ofrece como voluntario para la tarea de...-Empezó a decir Minerva.-

Ella y Snape retrocedieron del circulo de discusión que habían formado en torno al escritorio de Minerva los profesores y nosotros nos quedamos mirándoles envenenadamente y cruzando nuestros brazos al unisono. Minerva cada tanto nos miraba y se reía y yo me contenía a lanzarle un _Avada_. Ella sabia perfectamente porque detestaba los bailes. Se lo había contado desde mi estancia en_ La Orden_ y lamentaba no poder quejarme de nuevo para no tener que explicar las cosas.

El resto de la reumion se la pasaron así. Mientras el resto de los profesores se peleaba por las tareas mas "_fáciles_" del baile, nosotros dos nos limitamos a aceptar las ultimas dos que quedaban en la lista: _que consistieron simplemente en vigilar los pasillos y a los estudiantes en general_ y yo suspire aliviada de no tener que hacer algo que requiriera mucho esfuerzo y nadie la había escogido, porque al menos los otros profesores si querían disfrutar de sus alumnos, el parloteo y el baile.

Cuando la rehmion termino, fui la primera en abandonar el pasillo farfullando cosas por lo bajo y me sorprendió de que el portazo que di no dejara a todos los profesores encerrados y seguí caminando. Pero era porque Snape había hecho magia de manos para detener el golpe que iba a tirar la puerta abajo y Minerva suspiro aliviada.

-: Gracias, Snape. -Suspiro.-

-: ¿¡Que, le pasa a esa mujer!? -exclamo el profesor de música que cruzo los brazos al dado de la profesora de adivinación.-

-: Cállese, Profesor. -Se quejo Snape.-

Yéndose también.

-: Se que le ha pasado algo. -Les explico Minerva.- En una ocasión le encontré herida en el despacho de Snape hace un par de meses y dese entonces ha estado ida. No se que le habrá sucedido. Pero ella es una muy buena persona y es tan buena como Snape en su trabajo. Se que jamas tomaría una actitud así con sus alumnos. Pero, por favor si no quiere hablar de eso entiendanle. -Dijo levantándose.- pueden regresar a sus despachos. -Exclamo.-

-: Yo, si se que le sucede... -Exclamo la profesora de Adivinación haciendo un gesto de misterio con las manos y su mirada.- sucede que su alma camina por las tinieblas de la soledad... -Iba diciendo.-

El profesor de música rió falsamente.

-: ¡No, me diga! ¡Como, su celebro! -Exclamo riéndose.-

-: ¡Hey, le he escuchado! -Se quejo la profesora.-

-: Esa, era la idea... -farfullo el-

Cuando todos abandonaron el despacho de Minerva ella cerro la puerta y suspiro.

Luego se sirvió con magia una taza de te con un pedazo de limón antes de sentarse en su escritorio...

-: Ahora has sido tu quien le tomo la costumbre, ¿Minerva? -Pregunto, el retrato de Dumbledore desde su silla.-

Ella soltó una leve carcajada.

-: Supongo. -Sonrió sentándose y sacando los papeles del cajón de su escritorio con los que tenia que ponerse al día.-

Pero no había inspiración. Estaba preocupada por su compañera de trabajo...

-: ¿Que opinas tu, Albus? -pregunto.-

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla en su retrato y se lamento no poder ver su expresión. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar jugando con su varita en la mano y luego volvió a sentarse. A veces se sentía tan encerrado allí que le ponía nervioso.

-: Pienso que solamente se siente sola. -Exclamo.-

Silencio...

* * *

Elena miraba al techo de su habitación envuelta en las sabanas negras sin poderse dormir. Se quedo pensativa y entrecerró los ojos cuando otra vez sentía deseos de llorar. Quería dejar de ser tan devil de una vez. No soportaba el dolor que sentía. No sabia por cuanto tiempo podía seguir así. Necesitaba explicaciones pero temía escucharlas y no entendía nada.

El baile le ponía peor.

_**.FlashBack:**_

_Recordaba el baile de navidad que se había hecho un año antes en su Mansion. Su madre llevaba un vestido verde brillante hasta en los codos y había sido la ultima vez que le había visto sus largos cabellos sueltos. Viktor le tomaba desde la cintura con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda sostenía una copa de vino. Reían, con algunos conocidos. Mientras conversaban y yo y Iason nos encontrábamos mirando disimuladamente por la ventana. Mientras un grupo de damas me miraba envenenadamente en un circulo de amargura desde el rincón._

_-: Iason... -Exclame.-_

_El se encontraba con la vista perdida en la ventana y apoyaba su mano derecha sobre la misma._

_-: ¿Si? -me miro preocupado sonriéndome de lado.-_

_-: ¿No deberias ir con ellas? -pregunte.-_

_Soltó una carcajada irónica antes de dejar caer su mano libre sobre mi hombro izquierdo y obligarme a darles la espalda._

_-: No. ¿Prefieres, estar sola? -Me había preguntado ese día.-_

_Negué._

_Y me había dejado caer sobre su hombro. _

_Mirando la luna llena desde la ventana un buen rato antes de que me sacara a bailar y mis padres nos sonreían desde entre los invitados , mientras bailábamos sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos y no seguíamos el compás de la música. Seguíamos el compás de nuestros pasos como si yo conociera de memoria los suyos y siempre los hubiera seguido. Como si fuera su sombra..._

_El recuerdo, se desvaneció en el aire..._

_**.FinFlashBack.**_

Escuche golpes en la puerta a los que no respondí.

Me quede dormida enseguida...

_Continuara..._

* * *

**-Por: ****_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed_**

_"A veces los deseos no son solamente sueños. No son mas que el motivo por el que mi corazón sigue latiendo. El esfuerzo que hago todos los días por seguir soñando y no renunciar a las nubes y a las estrellas de luna llena" _**-LadyBlack**

_-Nota:__ Baile de navidad! adoramos la escena del baile de navidad en la 4 y decidimos ambientar uno de los capítulos en aquel lugar. Esperamos que la idea les agrade tanto y les parezca tan divertida como a nosotras nos pareció escribirla. Saludos! ;)_

**_-Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed_**

**_ mas cuando lo haces con amigas.-_**


	14. Capitulo 14: Descubierta

_**-Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_**-Advertencias:**__ Para comprender este relato mejor, sucede una semana antes de que sea el baile de navidad. Mil gracias a quienes pasan a leernos a pesar de que sea nuestro primer fick. Un saludo a todos/as!_

_Y, a disfrutar! ;)_

**_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: Descubierta**_

Regresaba de desayunar y dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Se sentó allí unos momentos, aprovechando la ausencia de Snape y se puso a corregir unos papeles. Antes de que se escuchara el "_click_" de la puerta al abrirse y entrara precisamente el. Dejando caer un atado de papeles sobre su escritorio notablemente enfadado...

-: ¿Donde esta la anotación numero siete Señorita Xaziel!? -Grito alterado.-

Escuchar eso hizo que tirara el tintero sobre lo que estaba escribiendo y que perdiera el poco color en el rostro que traía.

-: ¿Que? No me diga que ha hecho, algo con ella... -Empezó Snape.- ¿¡Acaso se ha atrevido a venderla en Diagòn!? -Grito de repente.-

No estaba preparada para esa conversación. Pero me tome mi tiempo para responderla. Saque mi varita y la apunte hacia la hoja que se mancho haciendo un encantamiento para limpiarla y segundos después todo excepto mi mano, volvió a ser como antes.

-: Yo... yo... es que... yo... -Empece.-

Nervios.

Genial.

-: Usted... ¿Que Señorita Xaziel? ¿¡Cuanto se piensa que sabe sobre pociones!? ¿¡Cree que puede dejar esa nota por ahí!? -Se quejo.-

Ah, ¡solamente eso le faltaba! Primero: dejaba de ser su despacho y después revisaba las que ahora eran mis cosas. El hecho de que antes hubieran sido suyas no significaba que ahora podía hacer lo que se le cantara con ellas. Eso me molestaba. Empece a alterarme y esa reaccion en mi nunca llevaba a nada bueno. Me hacia decir y hacer cosas que no quería.

-: ¡NO ME CREERÍA SI SE LO DIJERA! -Grite molesta.-

Hubo un silencio incomodo donde las manos me temblaron tanto que tuve que dejar la varita sobre mi, ahora "_nuestro_" escritorio y tuve que volver a sentarme.

-: ¿Que no le creería que? -pregunto, ahora en un tono mas relajado Snape.-

Trague saliva.

-: Solamente me faltaba agregar el jugo de _13_ grados... -Repetí.- Había que esperar _15_ minutos en lugar de diez y en vez de agregar antes el jengibre de rosedales mezclarlo junto al ajenjo... -Comencé a recitar la nota de memoria.-

-: ¿De que esta hablando? -pregunto.-

Suspire.

-: No he hecho nada con esa anotación Profesor Snape. Esta en un lugar seguro. Al igual que la Poción que hice a partir de ella. -Solté finalmente.-

Le miro preocupada...

-: Yo... -Volvió a tragar saliva.- profesor, he creado la poción de la nota numero seis. -Dije firmemente.-

-: Usted... ¿que? -Exclamo, incrédulo.-

-: Creo haberle dicho que me encantaba experimentar. Jamas me había pasado nada haciéndolo ni había cometido un solo error hasta ese día. Pero lo corregi. Modificaba sus notas a la ligera y a mi gusto y en ese momento recordé algo que había leído en una de ellas sobre las propiedades del ajenjo y me ha salido. Ha quedado del color que he deseado. La he probado en animales muertos y han revivido. -Logre decir.-

-: ¿Que ha hecho con ella, Señorita Xaziel? -me pregunto.-

Entrecerré los ojos.

-: ¡No quiero, seguir hablando de esto Profesor! -Me queje molesta lebantàndome.-

E iba a irme pero el cerro la puerta del despacho con un movimiento de varita.

-: ¿De esto es de lo que ha estado huyendo todo este tiempo!? ¿De lo que es capaz de hacer? -grito enfadado.-

Cerré mis manos con tanta fuerza que me hice sangrar levemente al clavarse las uñas. No tenia nada que ver con la pocion. No tenia nada que ver con ella. No tenia nada que ver con Snape. Tenia que ver con las respuestas que necesitaba. Con la situación en la que me encontraba y con las cosas que me pasaban.

-: ¿Porque ha hecho una poción tan peligrosa si no quería que nadie la hiciera, Profesor Snape? -Exclame.-

Ahora fue Snape quien apretó los puños con fuerza. Claro, la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Pero ¿_Porque tenia que darle explicaciones a alguien como ella_? simplemente no quería hablar de eso y se dio cuenta de que si le acusaba de estarlo haciendo no tenia que decir algo así por su parte de todos modos o solamente conseguiría arruinarlo todo y no averiguar el paradero de la poción.

-: Eso, es asunto mio. Entienda que me he puesto así porque es peligroso que esa poción caiga en manos equivocadas. Pensé que nadie seria capaz de lograrlo. Tampoco le creo que la haya hecho todavia y no podre hacerlo de todos modos, hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos. Pero tenemos que traerla aquí. A un lugar, seguro. -Me recordó.-

Baje la mirada...

-: Profesor, Snape... -murmure.- solo diré que los mortifagos me buscan tanto como a la poción. No es que no quiera hacerlo. Créame. Pero no puedo aparecerme allí. -Admití finalmente.-

Me sobresalte cuando sentí que dejaba caer su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y le mire preocupada...

-: Entonces, lo haré yo. -Exclamo.-

Mire por un momento las llamas de la chimenea que había encendido al entrar. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenia otra opción de modo que asentí, al darme cuenta de que no había nadie mas en quien pudiera confiar. O mejor dicho: nadie que me pudiera ayudar que entendiera porque era tan necesario protegerla como el. Pero ¿_Realmente podría arriesgarme a confiar en alguien como Snape_?

-: Esta... -murmure no tan segura de lo que iba a decir.- en la mansion Xaziel. La he dejado, en el desván. -Añadí y se noto en el tono de mi voz.-

-: ¿Alguna manera de que reconozca el caldero? -pregunto.-

Rodé los ojos.

-: Esta sellado con un encantamiento que solo yo se. -añadí.-

Entendió.

-: Bien... -dijo acercándose a las llamas de la chimenea.-

Que ahora disponían de una _red flue_. Después de lo ocurrido en la batalla final, Minerva había decidido que por las dudas todos los profesores en sus despachos tendrían de una y Snape tenia que admitir que eran muy útiles. Tomo el caldero donde tenia los_ polvos flue_ sobre la misma y con un encantamiento consumió las llamas antes de entrar en ella.

-: Gracias. -Dijo en un tono apenas audible y con mucha dificultad.-

Tras una llamarada verde, se perdió de vista del lugar...

* * *

Elena dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza a pesar de estar en momentos como esos, cuando estaba cerca de el. Pese a todas las dudas sobre Snape que tenia. ¿_Porque_? suspiro pesadamente y decidió que lo mejor seria dar las clases por el.

Le costo concentrarse, pero logro hacerlas lo mas interesantes posibles para los alumnos y Snape no regreso hasta entrada la madrugada.

Sostenía el caldero entre sus manos y cayo por culpa de su peso, tropezando de repente. Elena corrió a cerrar las puertas del despacho y luego hacia el. Pero Snape volvió a incorporarse y suspire al darme cuenta de que no se encontraba herido.

Torne mi expresión seria y entre los dos sacamos el caldero de la chimenea hasta colocarlo sobre la mesa. Me concentre en pronunciar el encantamiento y corrí la tapa. La pócima seguía intacta y Snape se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando la miro. Su rostro se había convertido en una mascara inexpresiva y sus facciones se habían tensado una vez mas. Yo me quede completamente inmóvil y palidecí también. Estaba allí. Era, real y no lo había soñado todo.

-: Es... ¿Correcta? -Me atreví a preguntar media hora después.-

Snape tomo la tapa del caldero y lo cerro enfadado. Mirando a su al rededor.

-: Es lamentablemente, correcta. -Murmuro y no pude evitar sonreir.-

Antes de que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-: Lo, siento. No he podido, evitarlo. Se tanto que... simplemente no he podido evitarlo. Ni siquiera la quería para algo en especial. -Me apresure a decir.-

El me miro frunciendo el ceño.

-: Ya, me lo había dicho. -Me recordó.- De todos modos, sera mejor que de momento la deje en mi dormitorio. Cuando lo crea adecuado, prometo llevarla al tercer piso. -Dijo el.-

Suspire aliviada.

-: De acuerdo. Gracias... -murmure.-

Los dos nos dirigimos a cenar y a pesar de que la cena fue en completo silencio, me sentí mas tranquila. Pero algo andaba mal porque de repente comenzaba a sentirme mas tranquila a su lado y eso empezó a preocuparme. Me dije que solamente era por culpa de que ahora me sentía tranquila por lo de la poción y decidí finalmente restarle importancia y dedicarme a los fideos que tenia enfrente mio. Por primera vez me cedí comer de postre algo de chocolate caliente desde el accidente en mi mansion y esa noche logre dormir tranquila una vez mas.

_Solamente, esperaba que llegara pronto y no demasiado tarde el día donde encontrara las respuestas que necesitaba..._

* * *

_-Nota:__ No sabíamos como hacer de la nada que Elena se lo dijera a Snape y nos pareció que quedaría extraño. Así que con la ayuda de las ideas de Angel las dos decidimos que quedaría mejor realizar la escena de esta manera. Espero que les haya agradado este relato a pesar de las dudas que tuvimos antes de decidir finalmente publicarlo. Muy, tímidas! ;) Les deseamos un excelente comienzo de semana a todos ;)_

**_-Por: _****_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed._**


	15. Capitulo 15: Propósitos y Miedos

_**-Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_**-Advertencias: **__ Para que entiendan mas este relato esta contado desde los sentimientos de Iason. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. En este capitulo participo mas la imaginación de Angel que es fanática del Lord Tenebroso (Como le dice cariñosamente ella)._

_A, disfrutar! ;)_

**_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

_**15- Propósitos y Miedos...**_

Era de noche y una silueta negra caminaba encapuchada hacia una mansion: _La antigua mansion Malfoy_. Atravezo sus rejas y entro. Subió las escaleras y cruzo los peldaños. En aquel lugar habia una loza de piedra donde descansaba lo que quedaba de un niño envuelto en un manto negro. La forma que ahora había adoptado, Lord Voldemort.

-: ¡Iason, Xaziel! -Exclamo su fría y firme voz resonando en toda la habitación.- ¡Aproxímate, ahora! -Ordeno.-

Iason atravezo el salón y por un momento el reclinar de sus pasos contra el viejo y desgastado piso de madera fueron lo único que se escucho en el lugar. Iason entrecerró sus ojos grises oscuros y se inclino frente a la loza. Besando las mantas que envolvían a Su Señor _evitando con todas sus fuerzas el pensar en algo que le distrajera y que abriera su mente hacia el_. Voldemort, lo noto.

-: Mi Señor... -murmuro.- ¿En que puedo servirle esta vez? -murmuro.-

La risa de Voldemort le heló los huesos.

-: ¿Has encontrado la poción? -murmuro.-

El palideció.

-: Mi, Señor... necesito, mas tiempo. Estoy seguro de que esta en la mansion Xaziel. Pero los aurores se encuentran allí. Al menos que deje que vaya con un grupo no creo poder detenerles a todos. El caldero es demasiado pesado y sospechoso. Hay mas de una criatura que quiere disponer de ella. -Le recordó.-

Voldemort suspiro pesadamente.

-: ¿Y la muchacha? -pregunto.-

Iason sonrió.

-: Prometo traerla ante usted Mi Señor. Ni bien disponga de la poción y en caso de no conseguirla de inmediato: Le ruego me de el tiempo necesario de torturar y matar a todo quien se interponga en vuestro camino. -Pidió.-

Voldemort rió satisfecho. Regordeandose con aquella mentira.

-: ¡Siempre y cuando no me decepciones! ¡No puedes fallar esta vez! si quieres que haga lo que me pides ese es el precio que debes pagar. No puedes pretender que las cosas que deseas ante mi... no tengan consecuencias. -exclamo.-

Iason se incorporo y le miro directamente a lo que quedaba de sus ojos rojos y ensangrentados.

-: Mi Señor... -murmuro.- ¿cuando ella este aquí que piensa hacer? -le pregunto.-

-: Cuando ella este aquí tendrá que ayudarme a revivir por medio de esa poción, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. -exclamo.-

Iason se encogió en si mismo.

-: Pero, Mi Señor... -empezó.- ¡La poción es solamente para revivir a los muertos que no desearon morir! ¡Podría ser peligroso para usted! -Intento decir.-

Soltó su varita y se sostuvo la cabeza. Intentaba meterse en su mente y sabia que no podría detenerlo. Cayo de rodillas ante la loza de piedra que descansaba bajo aquel candelabro incrustado en diamantes y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Temblando por el dolor. Voldemort no disponía de un cuerpo. Pero no por eso era menos fuerte que antes. Ahora podía dominar nuevos dones que habían despertado en el al no tener sus particularidades habituales y al adoptar por culpa de aquella forma insignificante para el otras necesidades.

Se concentro en mostrar un recuerdo que para el fuera insignificante y se mostró a si mismo divagando por el pasillo. Pero tubo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gritar cuando Voldemort logro doblegar su mente a su voluntad y el miedo se apodero de el, como a su Amo tanto le gustaba. Sus manos y todo su ser tembló cuando vio el recuerdo del momento donde Elena saltaba a sus brazos y su alegría al darse cuenta de que le había extrañado cuando le había abrazado en el tren...

Le costo darse cuenta de que Voldemort había abandonado su mente y miro las palmas enguantadas de blanco de sus manos. Una gota de sangre resbalo desde su frente. Un corte que comenzaba a abrirse. Voldemort, no tenia compasión: _Ahora sabia lo preocupado que se encontraba por Elena_...

-: Ah... ya veo. Entonces, eso era. -murmuro.-

-: Lo lamento Mi Señor. -Se levanto.-

Haciendo todo agobio de su autocontrol.

-: No puede pedirme que lo olvide todo de repente. Me costara dejarle a un lado. -Se apresuro a decir.- pero si es lo único que puedo hacer para que confié plenamente en mi... entonces lo haré. -prometió.-

Voldemort, volvió a reír.

-: ¡Bien! Puedes irte de momento y no regreses hasta que tengas noticias interesantes...-Ordeno.-

Iason se inclino en una leve reverencia hacia el y no necesito escucharlo dos veces.

* * *

Se desapareció y se apareció en _Private Drive_. Camino por la nevada calle hasta sostenerse desde una de las farolas y se cubrió su boca con la mano derecha, intentando contener un sollozo que logro evitar. Gimió y cerro con fuerza los ojos. Respiro varias veces hasta que logro calmarse y segundos después lo logro. Cruzo la cuadra y abrió la puerta de su casa con las llaves muggles.

Cuando entro se encontró con que su esposa cocinaba.

Una joven alta de cabellos castaños largos, ondulados, ojos del mismo color, razgos rectos y delicados le sonrió dejando a un lado lo que estaba preparando y le miro preocupada.

-: lamento llegar tarde... -Se apresuro a decir el con la voz apagada.-

-: Iason... -murmuro.- ¿Que te has hecho en la frente? -pregunto.-

Se puso tenso de repente y se llevo la mano a la misma que sangraba. Miro la sangre en sus guantes y palideció. Soltando una leve carcajada. _Bueno, casi esta vez_.

-: Yo resbale en la nieve antes de venir. Creo que se me olvido. -murmuro.-

Su esposa frunció el ceño.

-: ¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte! -le grito enfadada y le tomo desde la muñeca.-

Le obligo a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina y rebusco algo en la alacena. Al rato regreso con algo de algodón y alcohol. Cualquier otra persona normal habría pegado un grito de muerte, cuando dejara caer el papel sobre su herida y ella dejo caer el liquido en el mismo. Presionándolo con su herida con cuidado. Pero Iason parecía ido.

-: ¿Ha sucedido algo mas? -pregunto preocupada.-

Iason negó.

-: No, cariño. Lo siento. Solo estoy algo cansado por el trabajo. -Mintió.- Mi jefe no ha dejado de gritarme. Hice el tonto intentando burlarme de el y resbale. -Su mujer soltó una leve carcajada.-

-: Vale. Cenaras y te darás una ducha y veras que se te pasa mientras yo hago dormir a Clarie... -Sonrió.-

Se perdieron en un profundo beso...

En ocasiones era lo único que mantenía a Iason de pie. Pero su mente estaba en otra parte en ese momento y frunciendo los labios se incorporo y beso la mano de su mujer que aun seguía sobre su hombro...

Cenaron, en silencio.

Luego de darse una ducha y ponerse un entero como pijama negro Iason cruzo el _entre-piso_ hasta encontrarse con la única luz que irradiaba desde el pasillo. Entro en el cuarto de su pequeña bebe de ocho meces que dormía sosteniendo un gatito negro de peluche muggle. Se sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le tapo correctamente. Inclinándose para besar su frente.

Luego, salio al balcón y se quedo mirando la luna llena por un momento. La brisa, despeino sus cabellos hacia atrás y se quedo pensativo. Todabia, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Entre tanto Elena miraba la luna llena desde la gran ventana que invadía el despacho de Pociones. ¿Porque se preocupaba tanto?. El problema era lo mucho que le dolía. Pero el la le había estado apoyando todos estos años. ¿_Debería hacer lo mismo_? ¿_O eso también era una mentira_?

-: ¿¡Señorita Xaziel? ¿Porque no corrige esta parte de los trabajos ya que tiene tanto que hacer? -Se quejo Snape desde el escritorio.-

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo antes de rodar los ojos.

-: Como, sea... -Se quejo, sentándose frente a el.-

Y se quedaron hasta muy tarde. Conversando del desastre que tenían como alumnos y discutiendo sobre redacción, notas y puntuaciones...

* * *

_-Nota:_ _Bueno, ya que lo dejamos algo abandonado a Iason decidimos que era hora de que decidiera aparecer y mientras cruzaremos los dedos por haber hecho algo con Voldemort que este a la altura de lo que seria el. La situación: Es que los pocos mortifagos que no están en Azkaban están intentando reagruparse para devolverle a Su Lord su cuerpo. ¿Porque esta Iason entre ellos? ¿Para que quiere y para que debe regresar? en eso estamos trabajando en los siguientes capítulos que esperamos que también les gusten ;) El próximo relato ya sera dos días antes del baile de navidad. _

_Que duerman bien ;) por aquí es de noche :3 si no, buenos días xd_

**_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed_**


	16. Capitulo 16: Bajo La Nieve

_**-Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_**-Advertencias: **_ _Bueno, aquí les dejamos un relato mas. No se, queríamos seguirlo un poquito pero otra vez Angel me dijo que le parecía que el relato terminaba mejor allí y seguirlo en el siguiente así que espero que estén de acuerdo con ello ;)_

_Les deseamos un excelente día a todos! _

_A, disfrutar ;)_

_Y gracias a quien nos dejo nuestro segundo Rev. en este fick. Un saludo! ;)_

**_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed._**

* * *

_**16- Bajo La Nieve**_

Había pasado una semana. Una semana donde se había empezado a comunicar mas con Snape y había empezado a saludar a los profesores por los pasillos. Cuando entro con su habitual túnica negra al _Gran Comedor,_ los profesores estaban subiendo a la entrada un cartel que decía: ¡_Feliz Navidad, Feliz Esfuerzo_! y ahora habían cambiado las reglas. Los estudiantes de todos los cursos podrían ir al baile ya que Minerva pensó que seria injusto seguir con el viejo protocolo. Pero siempre y cuando hubieran aprobado todos los exámenes.

Las letras se movían y brillaban. Elena suspiro pesadamente intentando ignorar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo, al recordar que seria la primera navidad que pasaría sola y al recordar que nadie le había invitado al Baile de Navidad. Snape se encontraba conversando a mala gana con Minerva y cuando me senté a su lado ella tubo que iniciar de repente una conversación con el profesor de música sobre los vals que iban a pasar.

-: ¿Se encuentra mejor? -me pregunto.-

Le mire confundida.

-: ¿Eh? -exclame.-

Snape frunció el ceño.

-: Esta mañana hablaba dormida... he ido a dejar mis anotaciones en su habitación. -murmuro.-

Palidecí.

-: ¿Porque? -exigi saber.-

-: Porque... nunca nadie a quien haya enseñado había podido con la mas fácil de mis pociones. Ni siquiera mis estudiantes y si las lograban era porque imitaban a los demás. -Suspiro pesadamente.- Me sorprendió que sin que ni siquiera le hubiera dado clases lograra realizar la mas difícil de todos mis trabajos sola y encima hacerla correctamente. -Me explico.-

Por como hablaba eso no parecía algo bueno.

-: No es para tanto y no. No hablaba dormida. -Me queje.-

A Snape se le cayo la copa que tenia cuando se giro hacia mi con brusquedad.

-: ¿¡_Como que no es para tanto_!? -le grito molesto.-

Todos los profesores en la mesa se boletaron hacia ellos dos. Claro. Ella aun no estaba muy segura de que hacer con sus pociones. Le fascinaba experimentar pero no se atrevería a usarlas. Jamas lo había hecho. Esa carga ya era demasiado pesada para ella y apenas estaba probándose a si misma en eso de ser profesora y relacionarse con sus estudiantes. Snape tenia razón en gritarle así. Era solo que no quería admitir lo que era capaz de hacer. Porque tenia miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera lograr si lo admitía. Miedo de lograr algo por su cuenta gracias a todo aquello...

-: ¿Va, todo bien? -pregunto Minerva.-

Me sonroje.

Snape, no podía soportarlo. Era la primera pocionista del _Mundo Mágico_ en esos tiempos y no quería admitir todo lo que sabia. No quería avanzar e indagar mas aya de las cosas. Lo que mas le molestaba en realidad era que era una de las pocas personas en la vida que le entendía y no hacia buen uso de ello. Sus clases no le habían servido de nada. Total, ella agarraba un par de notas y hacia de las suyas.

-: E-Es que olvide corregir unos papeles... -mentí.-

Minerva soltó una carcajada.

-: Profesor tienen una hora antes de sus clases deje a Elena tranquila de vez en cuando. No le pida demasiado. -Le advirtió.-

Rodé los ojos y me levante...

-: Tengo que... hacer algo. Si. -Exclame yéndome.-

-: ¿Se puede saber que le pasa, Snape? -pregunto.-

Snape le miro enfadado.

-: Lo que ella, ha dicho. -Dijo señalàndole y yéndose también.-

Se fue en la dirección contraria. Ya que había olvidado la excusa que le había permitido a su ayudante irse y otra vez no había sido nada útil y así lo hizo. Farfullando cosas por lo bajo.

Si.

Snape había tenido una razón de crear esa pócima y ella lo hubiera logrado a tiempo. Cuando todavia podría haber salvado a Lilly. Ahora Elena era la única persona con quien hablaba allí y comenzaba a preocuparse. El mismo había intentado mantener las distancias necesarias. Pero de alguna manera sus pasos siempre terminaban en los suyos y en momentos como esos necesitaba distraerse de sus pensamientos y lo lograba de alguna manera cuando los dos conversaban juntos. Eso era todo. No podía ser algo mas. ¿O si?

* * *

El motivo del estúpido baile de Navidad eran las mascaras.

Si. Elena era experta en eso ya empezaba a ser una mascara andante y personalizada. No creía necesitar una pero comenzó a caminar por Diagon por aburrimiento y a mirar vidrieras.

No sabia lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se detuvo frente a un hermoso vestido y entro en la tienda por inercia. Pálida como un fantasma pidió a la mujer que le diera uno de su talla y se lo probo.

Era un vestido que tenia un escote con forma de corazón y que caía en una cascada hasta el suelo. Tenia unas mangas que llegaban hasta los codos y que terminaban en unas manguitas caídas y medievales. Era de _doble-tela_ y la tela de fondo era del color Slytherin y delante tenia una franja verde sobre el escote y sobre la caída en cascada también y en la cintura donde se dibujaba un leve triangulo que llevaba hasta ella. La mujer tubo que encogèrselo en varios sitios para que finalmente le quedara.

Y no supo lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que pensó que pegaría con la túnica de Snape.

Se lo quito de inmediato.

Como si la mujer pudiera leer sus pensamientos y lo compro. También compro una mascara color plateada con brillos y un colgante que hacia juego.

Luego se probo algo de ropa abrigada. Pensando que pasaría un buen tiempo sin ir a esa tienda si las cosas salían mal y que tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad. Se dirigió a las tres escobas y luego de tomar una taza de cerveza de mantequilla, decidió ir al cementerio de _Private Drive_ a visitar a sus padres. Aprovechando el tiempo libre que disponía ese día y las ganas momentáneas de hacer cosas que de repente tenia.

Me desaparecí y me aparecí en la puerta del mismo...

Comencé a sentir frió y empece a caminar entre las tumbas.

El silencio era sepulcral en aquel lugar y siempre me había dado escalofríos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar desde mis mejillas a medida que me acercaba a las lapidas que ponían los nombres de sus padres y vi que había una mancha de barro sobre el nombre de mi madre. E intentè quitarla con la manga de mi túnica. Pero se extendía mas y me puse nerviosa. Recordé mi varita y metí la mano en mi bolsillo. Pero no la traía. Recordè haberla dejado sobre mi mesita de noche y ahora no podría ni siquiera dejarle flores a mis padres.

¿_Para que diablos había ido entonces_?

A cada paso que daba, me sentía mas inútil (_Ese era mi verdadero problema_) y me costaba avanzar realmente en algo como quería cada vez que lo intentaba. No podía sola y no podía ni conmigo misma.

-: ¿Señorita, Xaziel? -Escucho, una voz familiar detrás de ella arrastrar su apellido.-

Y me encogí en mi misma.

Allí parado a mis espaldas, se encontraba nadie mas y nada menos que Severus Snape. Se aferraba la capa de viaje a su cuello tomándolo con su mano derecha y sostenía una rosa roja en su mano libre. Perdí, el poco color en el rostro que me quedaba y fruncì el ceño.

Nos miramos en silencio...

Snape se sorprendió de verle allí justo luego de ir a visitar a Lilly...

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bueno ayer intentamos escribir mas de un relato pero al final nos salio esto :) esperamos que les guste. Actualizaremos ni bien podamos volver a juntarnos para escribir. Les deseamos a todos/as un excelente día!_

**_-Por: -Lady Black y___AngelRenegaed._**

_"No importa lo desesperada que estés. Debes seguir adelante. Porque lo bueno, siempre llega al final"_


	17. Capitulo 17: Sugerencias

**-Nota:** _Bueno, como Angel tiene que estudiar ella solo me ayudara con la corrección de este relato que re escribí 4 veces hasta que mi inspiración regreso durante una clase de física en la que no entendía nada. Me ofendí y surgió esto xd ojala sea de su agrado. Debería llamarlo en casa para que me de una clase cuando no se me ocurre que escribir… jajajajaj xd mentira, tan aburrida no estoy por suerte ;)_

_**-Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Si demoramos en actualizar, es porque nos están dando muchos trabajos prácticos últimamente y si nos ponemos por aquí nos distraemos tanto que finalmente ni los hacemos. _

_Saludos!_

_Y gracias de nuevo a Nekita667 por su rev! ;) Angel es una experta en dejar todo en la mejor parte. Rétale a ella, vale?_

_Ahora sí:_

_A, disfrutar! ;)_

* * *

_**17- Sugerencias**_

Severus saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. Ella ladeo levemente la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas y limpio la tumba de su madre y se levantó de allí. Entrecerrando los ojos.

Abandonamos en silencio el lugar y me seque las lágrimas con la manga de mi saco. Me afectaban aquellos lugares más de lo que admitía. Pero sentía que si yo moría en alguna ocasión no me agradaría que me olvidaran y que dejaran mi tumba a un lado.

-: Iba… ¿Iba a regresar a Hogwarts, profesor? -pregunte.-

El negó.

-: En realidad, pensaba pasar por las tres escobas para no tener que hablar del baile de navidad con la profesora Minerva durante la cena. –Exclamo el.-

Solté una leve carcajada.

-: ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? –Sugirió.-

Palidecí.

-: ¿Eh… v-vale… -murmure media hora después al creer que había escuchado mal.- después de todo no tengo nada que hacer. –Encogí mis hombros.-

Caminamos, entre la nieve.

Un grupo de duendes había comenzado a ensayar sus cánticos navideños y yo saque de mi bolso la bufanda de los colores de mi casa. El frió comenzaba a helarme los huesos y metí las manos en mis bolsillos mientras le seguía y solamente en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había guardado el pañuelo que me había dado y me sonroje. Mientras veía como la brisa arrastraba su capa y sus cabellos levemente hacia atrás a su paso.

Así entramos en las tres escobas y nos sentamos juntos en una mesa entre las sombras.

Por más que el pidió un café yo pedí una _cerveza de mantequilla_ ya que no lograba gustarme y coloque tres sobrescritos en la taza de azúcar en el una vez que el mozo las trajo. Haciendo más ruido con la cuchara mientras revolvía del que hubiera querido.

Genial.

-: Lamento, lo de sus padres… no sabía que estaban muertos… -murmuro.-

Me puse seria de nuevo.

-: Ya. No tenia porque saberlo. –murmure con la voz apagada.-

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Momento, donde el miro la nieve en silencio por la ventana y yo logre calmarme una vez que deje de pensar por cinco minutos. Pero no me di cuenta de que había estado mirándole con la mano apoyada sobre la pera hasta que volvió la vista hacia mí y yo volví la mía hacia el piso. Como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una atracción navideña interesante.

-: La verdad es que he querido hace tiempo hablar con usted y desde que ha estado ayudando a Minerva con los preparativos del baile no he encontrado el momento adecuado. –Me explico.-

Palidecí.

-: ¿Hice algo malo acaso? ¿Qué hice esta vez? –pregunte.-

El, negó.

-: No, no se trata de algo malo esta vez. –Suspiro pesadamente recordándose que debía ser amable antes de comenzar a alterarse.- es sobre algo que me ha preguntado hace tiempo y que recordé que no le he respondido sobre la _poción_. –Murmuró bajando más aun la voz.-

-: ¿Eh? Entonces lo recordaba… -dije bebiendo un sorbo de mi taza antes de que el asintiera.-

-: Si. –murmuro por lo bajo.- Me pregunto porque había hecho una poción tan peligrosa si no quería que nadie la utilizara y le he dicho que no creí que nadie fuera capaz de realizara y yo tampoco lo he hecho. –Comenzó a contarme.-

-: Ese día estaba muy enfadada… -me apresure a decir.-

-: Pero ¿Quiere saberlo verdad? –murmuro.-

Volví a asentir y jugué nerviosamente a romper el borde de una de las servilletas del bar. El en cambio, se acomodo nerviosamente las mangas de su túnica y palidecí al darme cuenta de que a veces hacia lo mismo cuando me ponía nerviosa.

-: De hecho, ha sido por la persona a quien he ido a visitar en el cementerio… quería, revivirla. Había muerto de una forma y por alguien a quien siempre creí que no le merecía y desee que las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero como has notado en la nota: _cometí un error y no he llegado a tiempo_. Ese día me he enfadado porque cuando _usted dijo que no era para tanto… para mí significaba que hubiera podido llegar a tiempo si hubiera estado en mi lugar_ y me sorprendió. –Se explico.-

Baje la mirada…

-: Lo lamento… -murmure.-

Recordé que no había pensado en absolutamente nada mientras hacía aquella poción. Recordé el mes entero donde había dormido con fiebre mientras mi padre tiraba todas mis cosas y mis ingredientes y también recordé el momento donde converse con mi madre en el despacho de Snape y el día en que observó la clase y acaricio los cabellos de uno de mis estudiantes y me lamente en lugar de gritarle, no haberle preguntado que pensaba de ella en ese entonces. Cuando aun tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-: De modo que déjeme preguntárselo de nuevo: ¿_Por qué alguien como usted, precisamente eligió ser profesora de pociones_? –repitió.-

El rostro de Iason, se dibujo por un momento en mis pensamientos antes de desaparecer.

-: Por… Porque era la forma que tenía de contradecir a mis padres. Lo único que hacía que disfrutara de mi estancia en _La Mansión_. Lo único que hacía que las personas no pensaran que era como las demás damas de las familias _Sangre Pura._ Era mi forma de dar a entender que no me interesaban esas cosas. Nunca ha sido por algo más hasta ahora. –Admití finalmente.- pero era porque eso fue en esos momentos difíciles lo único que me hacia feliz. –añadí.-

Snape asintió.

-: ¿_Hacía_? –pregunto el acentuando la palabra en un tono sarcástico y burlón.-

Me temblaron las manos cuando intente tomar la taza. Por tanto finalmente las deje sobre la mesa e intente evitar ponerme nerviosa con todas mis fuerzas. Porque sabía que si me ponía así de nerviosa volvería a llorar de nuevo. Porque una cosa, era llorar en el cementerio. Pero otra muy distinta era ponerme a llorar sin explicación alguna en un lugar como ese. ¿_Qué explicación iba a darle entonces_?

-: ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? –pregunte.-

-: Si me responde se lo diré. –Se apresuro a decir Snape.-

Bebiendo un sorbo de su tasa.

A Elena hacía rato ya se le había enfriado su _Cerveza de Mantequilla_ y decidió dejarla a un lado. Cuando era verano era agradable tomarla así de fría. Pero en invierno poseía un sabor desagradable de esa forma.

-: Porque ahora… ahora que no están aquí, siento que les estoy decepcionando y que debería hacer lo que ellos hubieran esperado de mi… porque tengo, miedo… -Me Explique.-

Lo, entendió.

Entendió porque se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña con respecto a lo que era capaz de hacer. El hecho de que sus padres hubieran muerto debía haber significado para ella, el aprender de la peor manera lo que significaba desobedecerles y por eso tenía miedo siempre. Pero Snape estaba seguro de que había algo más allá de todo eso. Un detalle que seguía ocultándole y lo averiguaría.

-: Se lo pregunto… porque quiero ofrecerme, a ser Su Tutor. –Exclamo de repente.-

Elena, le miro sorprendida. De todas las cosas que podía decirle era la que menos se esperaba: Pensó que le pediría que dejara de publicar libros con sus notas. Que se lo preguntaba porque quería que dejara de usarlas y que se las devolviera o que le pediría su autorización para romperlas pero de todas las posibilidades que rondaron por su cabeza en ningún momento se le ocurrió que pudiera llegar a ser algo tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan complicado como eso.

-: ¿Por qué… -Exigí Saber.-

Snape pensó que había escogido un mal momento para decírselo de repente cuando le pregunto la razón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, para echarse hacia atrás.

-: Porque es la única que me ha prestado atención sin prestármela a algo similar a mis clases, me atrevería a decir y por eso creo que también puedo decir que es la única de momento que las merece. –Exclamo.-

¿_Cuántos años había soñado en secreto con que le dijera eso_? Y ahora que de verdad lo tenía enfrente y que se lo decía no sabía que decir y pensó en todas las cosas que le habían pasado antes de regresar al castillo después de lo sucedido y se dijo que era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar y que le ayudaría mucho a mejorar en sus estudios si realmente elegía enseñarle. Sintió que a pesar del miedo que tenia y que sabía que jamás le abandonaría no tenía sentido rendirse ahora y dejar a un lado todo lo que había logrado ya cuando se encontraba a mitad del camino que quería recorrer y entonces, asintió.

Snape suspiro aliviado, por sus adentros.

Pero no lo demostró.

No quería que supiera que lamentaría que se rindiera después de todo lo que le había demostrado que era capaz de hacer a pesar del miedo que aun sentía y de todas las posibilidades de triunfar en lo que más le gustaba que tenía. Pensó que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo y que esperaría a ver como resultaban las cosas cuando comenzara a darle clases particulares, un buen tiempo antes de finalmente hacerlo.

-: De acuerdo. Comenzare a darle clases particulares después del baile de navidad y entonces probaremos lo que realmente es capaz de hacer. –murmuro.-

Elena asintió y sonrió levemente.

Regresaron al castillo y a Elena no le sorprendió que Snape no fuera a cenar.

Se quedo conversando animadamente con Minerva sobre la decoración que pondrían en el baile de navidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo y luego de comer el postre se fue a la cama temprano luego de darse una ducha. Pero una vez que lo hizo no consiguió dormirse.

Se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho a Snape y se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía era solamente eso: _**Miedo**_. Que no debía dejar que el miedo se apoderara de ella a pesar de que ahora estaba completamente sola y que debía vivir el presente sin quedarse pensando demasiado en eso que le había sucedido y que ya formaba parte de su pasado.

_Tenía que continuar._

_Pasara lo que pasara._

Para demostrarle de esa forma a sus padres que pese al miedo que sentía y al peligro que corría en esa situación: _Si realmente quería algo lo lograría y haría con ello de las suyas, hasta que realmente llegara el momento en que se quedara sin fuerzas como lo habían hecho ellos dos y que de esa forma, si luchaba hasta el final a pesar de hacer de las suyas y de hacer lo que quería… no iba a decepcionarlos_.

_Porque si se detenía ahora a la única a quien iba a decepcionar era a sí misma_.

_Y todo lo que había ocurrido no significaba el fin. Significaba que todo apenas estaba comenzando…_

* * *

-Nota: _Bueno, falta cada vez menos para el relato del Baile de Navidad y ya tengo algunas escenitas en mente. Lo que me paso con este relato: Lo escribí cuatro veces, no me gusto. A la quinta hice algo mas o menos aceptable y se me borro el archivo :'D maldecì al World en Orco prácticamente y luego de ello escribí esto y no me gusto pero después de corregirlo me sentí mejor con el y me gusta ahora que quedo bien corregido así que aunque no me siento muy segura con el decidí dejarlo de todos modos. ¡Que histérica, soy! xd Ojala sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a quienes se pasan a leer;) Anímense a dejarnos un Review cada tanto. Nos interesa mucho su opiñon :)_

_Que tengan un bonito día!_

_El fin de semana intentaremos volver a actualizar juntas :) -prometido!- ;)_

**_-LadyBlack ;) _**


	18. Capitulo 18: Un Ejemplo

_**-Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

**-Nota:** _Bueno, aquí nos ha vuelto la imaginación. Esperamos que este relato les guste y que logremos corregirlo bien a pesar de que son la una de la mañana._

_A, disfrutar! ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y ___AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

_**18- Un Ejemplo**_

Era gracioso que yo fuera la que me quejara de tener que enseñarles cuando mis estudiantes tenían un solo día para aprender y al día siguiente seria el baile de navidad. Ese día me había puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que caía en una cascada torcida sobre mis rodillas de tres volados que llevaba una franja de lira en la cintura que terminaba en una pequeña rosa en el mismo color gris. El corte era en corazón y las mangas tenían pequeños volados e iban caídas. Mis cabellos blancos y largos los llevaba recogidos en la peineta que había pertenecido a mi madre y me había puesto un leve rouge rojo en los labios.

Me coloque unos tacos altos y baje lentamente las escaleras. Me dirigía al despacho de Minerva cuando su mano me detuvo...

-: Señorita Xaziel... ¿Que no le había dicho que ensayaríamos en el despacho de su aula? -exclamo.-

Iva acompañada de Severus. Que lucia su túnica negra habitual y que me saludo ladeando levemente la cabeza. Le devolví el gesto antes de cruzar mis brazos y mirarle frunciendo el ceño.

-: No. -me queje.-

-: Bueno, pues ya lo sabe. Espérenme, aquí. Iré a ver si ya han llegado los alumnos y si han terminado de organizar el salón. -Sonrió.-

Snape palideció como si pensara: ¿¡_Y ahora que mas le van a hacer a mi despacho_!? y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

-: ¿Estamos, atrapados? -adivine.-

Asintió.

-: Al parecer el resto de los profesores tienen tareas mas complicadas que las nuestras y no tiene tiempo de enseñarle estas tonterías a sus supuestos alumnos. -Se quejo.-

Suspire pesadamente.

-: Odio, los bailes. -me queje.-

-: También, yo. -murmuro.-

Minerva regreso dando zancadas por el largo corredor. Yo me quede en silencio. Pálida como un fantasma tranquilamente podría haberme confundido con el mármol. Pero Minerva lo ignoro y nos hizo ceñas para que entráramos a nuestro despacho y una vez que todos los alumnos lo hubieron hecho, lo hicimos detrás de ellos.

Minerva había agrupado las sillas contra las paredes y todos los alumnos estaban sentados al rededor de las mismas. Todos los cursos se encontraban allí con sus uniformes y sus bufandas de invierno y algunos que ya tenían pareja, se habían puesto a hacer el tonto en los corredores mientras reían entre ellos. Todos guardaron silencio cuando Minerva volvió a cruzar el salón y yo reconocí a Rose tomada de la mano de Scorpius mientras reía. También observe a Albus que les miraba ofendido y de reojo y que iba acompañado de una morena de cabellos castaños cortos que miraba a Rose con recelo en aquel extraño triangulo.

-: Y tenia que ponerle mi nombre... -farfullo, Snape.-

Ignore su comentario.

-: Como ya sabrán... este año las reglas han cambiado. Todo quien haya aprobado correctamente los exámenes de todas sus asignaturas este semestre: Podrán asistir al baile de navidad. Por tanto, aprovecharemos este día para ensayar y quienes no sepáis bailar tendréis la oportunidad de aprender. Todos deberan asistir en pareja y quiero que den el ejemplo... -Dijo pasando la vista por todos los estudiantes en general y cruzando enfadada los brazos.-

Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas. Algunos se quejaban de la orden de Minerva de "_Tener que ir en pareja_" otros se quejaban de la orden de Minerva de "_Tener que aprender a bailar_" y la mayoría como en el caso de Snape y yo: "_De tener que ir_".

-: ¡Silencio! -Grito sobre las quejas.- La casa de Hogwarts se ha ganado el respeto del mundo mágico por su etiqueta en los bailes de navidad durante siglos. No permitiré que en una noche mancillen ese nombre comportándose como una banda de brutos y bobos niños. -Les grito.-

Callo por un momento. Recordó a Fred y a George hablando con Potter en el rincón. Diciéndole que "_nunca hicieran que olvidara eso_" y se le encogió el corazón. Le costaba recuperarse de las cosas que había visto en la guerra y por mas que todos guardaron silencio no pudo volver a hablar hasta que la imagen se desvaneció de su mente.

-: Profesor, Snape... Señorita Xaziel. ¿Podrían darles a los estudiantes un ejemplo? -pidió.-

Por un momento, los dos creímos haber escuchado mal.

-: ¿¡_Que_!? -Soltamos al mismo tiempo.-

Todos los estudiantes rieron de ello y yo sentí de repente deseos de que la tierra me tragara.

-: ¿Ahora también ustedes dos, profesores? ¿¡Quieren venir aquí y dar por una vez en la vida el ejemplo!? -grito molesta.-

Ninguno se movió enseguida y Snape y yo intercambiamos una mirada de confusión en la que claramente se dibujaban las palabras "_Mire quien habla_."

-: Bien. -Farfullo Snape.- Supongo que es solo un ejemplo ¿No? -murmuro.-

A Elena esa situación no le hacia ninguna gracia. Claro: Solamente es un ejemplo cuando no estas enamorada de tu tutor sin que nadie lo sepa y sin que todos los estudiantes te miren hacer el ridículo porque hace meces que no asistes a las fiestas que hacen tus padres muertos en la mansion. Iva a hacer el ridículo y no solamente en el baile. También, en el ensayo. ¡Muchas gracias Minerva! ¡_Oh tierra tràgame de una condenada vez..._

Snape extendió su mano hacia mi y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no mirarle, la tome. Me temblaban tanto las manos que si no fuera porque me arrastro prácticamente hasta la pista de baile me hubiera caído o jamas me habría movido del sitio y la situación empeoro cuando Minerva acomodo el disco.

-: Bien. Lo primero que deben hacer es tomar a su pareja desde la cintura... -Snape, dejo caer su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura y yo sentí un escalofrio recorrerme.-

Snape evito hacer cualquier movimiento innecesario. Pero al tocar levemente su cintura no pudo evitar pensar en lo delgada que era...

-: Y usted, Señorita Xaziel... su mano libre sobre su hombro izquierdo. -pidió.-

Tarde media hora en hacerlo y eso hizo reír a algunos alumnos.

-: El compás de la música es fácil de seguir. -Sonrió ella.- las damas comienzan a bailar con la pierna izquierda y los caballeros le guían con la derecha. Muy bien... -dijo moviendo su varita y así se encendió el disco antiguo.-

Snape, dio el primer paso hacia atrás y le siguió por inercia. Comenzamos a danzar lenta y delicadamente. Por el centro del salón y después cuando la música se tranquilizaba de un lado, hacia el otro.

-: ¡Mire a su acompañante, Señorita Xaziel! -Se quejo Minerva molesta.-

Me costo hacerlo. Pero nos miramos en silencio a los ojos... Comenzamos a hacer la misma danza pero en el sentido contrario y me di cuenta de que si no me concentraba en mirar el piso me seria mas difícil pisarle. En un momento me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mi misma y otra vez el mismo juego de pies. Algunas parejas de estudiantes invadieron el salón a nuestro al rededor. Mientras la profesora Minerva hacia marcas y pequeñas correcciones que comenzaron a alterarlos a todos. Incluso, me enderezo la cadera y nos salvo de bailar media hora mas el comienzo del descanso.

Los dos suspiramos aliviados al mismo tiempo y yo perdí el equilibro al darme cuenta de que ya era hora de cenar y de que probablemente Snape buscara una excusa para saltarse la cena.

Snape se alejo dando grandes zancadas por el corredor y con los puños bien apretados farfullando cosas por lo bajo.

Recordó: sus manos sobre su delgada cintura, sus manos uniéndose, sus miradas encontrándose, el momento donde le había hecho girar sobre si misma y el momento donde había deseado... no, era una tontería. Esa noche, no pensaba ir a cenar.

-: Es culpa de la ropa. -dijo hablando consigo mismo.-

Antes de encerrarse en el despacho que ya habían ordenado los elfos domésticos y encerrarse en su dormitorio dando un portazo.

Elena no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Mañana seria el gran día...

Y por mas que odiara los bailes y que iría sola, quería ver como lo disfrutaban el resto de los alumnos y al darse cuenta de que ella también deseaba eso en realidad a pesar de su odio hacia los mismos, este pensamiento le ayudo a cerrar lentamente los ojos. Antes de dejarse abandonar a tardías horas de la noche al mundo de los sueños...

* * *

_**-Nota:**__ Bueno, aquí les dejamos un relato mas que esperamos que sea de su agrado. El próximo relato sera uno creado por medio de la mezcla de ideas que hemos anotado cada una por separado de lo que esperaríamos de un Baile de Navidad. Esperamos que también les guste :3 y que logremos explicarlas y unirlas de la mejor manera posible;) tenemos el final del siguiente relato pero no el capitulo. ¿Quien nos entiende? xd jajajaja. _

_Que terminen bien el finde!_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y ___AngelRenegaed_**


	19. Capitulo 19: El Baile de Navidad

**-Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos.

**-Advertencia:** Este relato es uno de los mas importantes del fick y es algo largo así que recomendamos hacer buen uso del baño antes de comenzar a leer ;) y que le presten la requerida atención.

-Agradecemos a quienes nos dieron algunas sugerencias con ideas de lo que esperan para los siguientes relatos ;) intentaremos trabajar sobre ello :3

_-Nota:_ _Parecíamos dos locas. Tuvimos fatales días de no poder usar la PC por entregas, pruebas bla, bla, bla. Pero ahora, estamos de vuelta. No aguantamos mas y en medio de la hora libre que tuvimos gracias a que el viernes ha faltado nuestra querida profesora de ingles y estuvimos toda la clase en el rincón (Tomando la wi-fi prestada del colegio) hablando mientras nuestras compañeras "Normis" hablaban de sus "chicos y novios" sobre Snape como si fuera lo mas gobio del mundo y reuniendo las ideas diciendo cosas como: "No, ese gesto le queda mal... primero tendría que pasar esto y despues lo que vos dijiste. Los cabellos hacia atrás le quedan bien a todo el mundo. No, no primero mezclemos perspectivas. Siempre Minerva tiene que entrometerse" tanto que hicimos que nos molestaran preguntándonos una tontería semejante como **¿Que es una fan fick?** pero aquí esta nuestro regalito de inspiración..._

Y ahora si: A, disfrutar! ;)

* * *

**_19- El Baile de Navidad_**

Me mire al espejo...

Una muñeca hecha en porcelana rota, me devolvió la mirada y sabia que no era suficiente. No podría estar a su altura jamas y al pensar en esto unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Me mire y no me reconocí: El vestido que usaba me hacia mucho mas delgada de lo que ya era y remarcaba lo necesario de mis curvas. Las mangas caídas me partían desde los hombros. El escote, era en forma de corazón y se ceñía desde mi cuerpo hasta caer en una cascada. Solo una linea verde del color de mi casa que marcaba el corsead y que caía por la misma hasta el piso cerrándose en pequeños volados de encaje negro marcaban algún detalle en el. Mi tez pálida remarcaba mis ojos grises de delineado algo corrido por las lagrimas que acababa de soltar (_que corregí con magia de todas formas_) y los cabellos blancos, lacios y largos me los deje sueltos hacia atrás y me deje sueltos mis despeinados los flequillos. Me calce unos tacones bajos y transparentes y me puse unos guantes cortos. Baje, así las escaleras...

Snape, se miraba en el espejo del rincón de su despacho.

Vestía su túnica habitual y le había hecho unas pequeñas modificaciones: Ahora parecía mas un traje de cuello largo y triangular y se había cambiado la capa por una que llevaba solamente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se había peinado los cabellos tan solo apartárselos hacia atrás y no se había molestado en prestar atención a detalles menores, pues de todas formas parecía alguien que... en fin, como bien le había dicho a la profesora Xaziel: _Odiaba los bailes_.

Snape se volteo y los dos se quedaron completamente inmóviles...

Elena se había quedado de pie a mitad de las escaleras. La mano sobre la barandilla de las mismas (_Donde se dibujaba algún rastro de cicatrices aun sobre su pálida tez_) le tembló levemente por unos momentos y sonrió devilmente, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

-: Feliz, navidad profesor Snape. -Logro decir Elena cuando recordó como hablar.-

Snape inclino levemente la cabeza.

-: Feliz... feliz, navidad. -Logro, decir el algo nervioso.-

¿¡_Desde cuando titubeaba_!? Genial. Tendría que calmarse un poco.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Por un momento solamente el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea se escucho resonar en la habitación (_Que si no fuera porque Elena las encendía Snape nunca les prestaría atención_)...

-: Esta noche, se ve realmente hermosa Señorita Xaziel. -murmuro.-

Elena se sonrojo estúpidamente.

-: Eh... g-gracias... -logro decir y se mordió el labio inferior.-

Snape abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar primero. Elena tubo que concentrarse en caminar para no caerse con los tacones bajos. Un pie, delante del otro. Ahora recordaba que así se caminaba y unas semanas atrás, esa acción le hubiera parecido imposible. Los jefes de las casas y sus respectivas parejas se encontraban frente a la puerta. O eso pensó Elena hasta que Minerva apresurada hecho a correr hacia ellos por el pasillo...

-: Ah, profesor Snape... Señorita Xaziel... -murmuro.-

-: ¿_Porque siempre nos nombra a uno, detrás del otro esa endemoniada mujer? -pensó, Snape.-_

-: ¡Que bueno que finalmente estén aquí! Ahora, por fin podremos comenzar... -rodó los ojos tras decir estas palabras.-

-: ¿Comenzar? -pregunto Snape levantando su ceja izquierda.-

-: Pues, claro. -Sonrió.- los jefes de las casas serán quienes abrirían el baile... creí habérselos dicho hasta el cansancio. -exclamo.-

-: ¿¡Que!? -grite molesta.-

-: Pues, no lo hizo. -Se quejo Snape cruzando sus brazos.-

-: Ah... em... -miro nerviosa a su al rededor hacia cualquier cosa menos hacia nosotros.- bueno, pues ya lo saben. -y se alejo fingiendo que de repente tenia algo que hacer.-

Silencio...

ponerme tensa cuando algunos recuerdos inundaron mi mente: _Iason bailando conmigo en el gran salón de la mansión sin prestar atención a la música_. _Besando mi mano y haciéndome girar sobre mi misma y otra vez mis ojos se humedecieron_, pero debí tragarme mis lagrimas una vez mas.

Snape miraba a Elena de reojo. Había vuelto a tensarse y había bajado nuevamente la mirada. Sabia lo que eso significaba: iba a llorar de nuevo. Pero para su sorpresa nada de eso sucedió. Tenia una mente tan extraña...

No supo que otra cosa hacer, ademas de ofrecerle su mano...

Y ella tardo un tiempo en darse cuenta de que aquel gesto iba dedicado a ella antes de tomarla e inclinar levemente la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Las puertas se abrieron y el salón decorado de hielo y nieve estallo en aplausos pertenecientes a los estudiantes que dejaban despejada la pista de baile arrinconados contra las paredes y sentados en las mesas en caso de algunos.

Elena otra vez estaba ida entre tantos recuerdos que tenían que ver con los bailes que odiaba y Snape intento no recordar el momento en que Lilly le rechazo cuando intento disculparse con ella e invitarle a el mismo luego de que le llamara _Sangre Sucia_ en ese mismo corredor y antes de dignarse a mirarle por una cuestión de respeto: cerro levemente los ojos y suspiro pesadamente al volver a abrirlos.

-: Señorita, Xaziel... -murmuro el.-

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-: ¿Si... -murmuro ella con voz queda.-

Snape dejo caer su mano derecha sobre su delgada cintura y le atrajo mas hacia el. Recorrió el contorno de su brazo antes de entrelazar su mano con la suya y ella dejo caer por inercia su temblorosa mano derecha convertida en un nudo de nervios sobre su hombro.

-: No piense. -pidió.-

Ella asintió y los dos se miraron a los ojos...

La orquesta comenzó a tocar.

Empezaron a danzar lentamente de un lado hacia otro como habían hecho en el ensayo y los dos se miraban a los ojos. Los demás no existían para ninguno de los dos y sus pensamientos eran algo muerto y lejano para ambos. Le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma y no se daban cuenta de que estaban recorriendo la pista entera bajo los ojos sorprendidos de miles de alumnos que ponían cara de: "_¿De verdad era este, mi profesor de Pociones_".

Le tomo desde la cintura y Elena sorprendida por el gesto, apenas tubo tiempo de tomarse de su cuello cuando le hizo girar tres veces en el aire, antes de volverla a dejar sobre el suelo...

Y otra vez, ese juego de pies...

Ese silencio incomodo...

Y así pasaron _dos... tres vals... cuatro..._ hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de que la música había "_terminado_" y decidieron concentrarse en sus quehaceres. Se sentaron como correspondía en la mesa de los profesores y luego de cenar y del discurso de felicitaciones de Minerva que ninguno de los dos escucho aplaudieron cuando los demás lo hicieron y cenaron. Comieron el postre y cuando la mayoría de los alumnos se hubieron ido, el salón quedo completamente vació. Apenas debieron sacar puntos a algunos alumnos por pequeñas imprudencias y cuando Minerva se fue solamente quedaron ellos dos allí.

Y unas pocas parejas de los cursos mas avanzados.

Le miraba en silencio de espaldas a el.

Snape extendió su mano nuevamente hacia ella que encaro una ceja y perdió el poco color en el rostro que le quedaba antes de sonrojarse y el no pudo evitar sonreír de lado...

-: ¿Me concedería este baile antes de retirarse, Señorita Xaziel? -murmuro.-

-: ¿Porque... usted, odia los bailes. Los dos, los odiamos. -Le recordé de repente.-

Volvió a ponerse serio.

-: Porque, se lo ha ganado. -Encogió sus hombros.- Eso es todo. -murmuro.-

Volvieron a unirse en la danza de silenciosas miradas y Elena se perdió en esos ojos oscuros que le recordaban a una noche despreocupada llena estrellas...

Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho, con tanta violencia que se sorprendió de que Snape no notara que podía salìrsele por la garganta en cualquier momento. Se dijo que se moría por abrazarle y por dejarse caer entre sus brazos en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. Pero temiendo el rechazo se contuvo a hacer cualquier movimiento que incrementara la poca distancia que ahora había entre los dos.

-: ¿Porque dice que... me lo he ganado? -pregunte-

"_Me lo he ganado_" no sabia exactamente a que se refería con esa frase.

-: ¿Porque iba a dejarlo todo, no es así? pero de alguna manera ha dejado esa idea a un lado y no entiendo porque. -Suspiro pesadamente.-

-: ¿Porque? solo se que no quería seguir así. No quería parecer tan vulnerable y dèvil. Pero por dentro lo soy. Es solo que... -Se detuvo.-

Snape también se detuvo y ella oculto su expresión bajo sus flequillos y sonrió dèvilmente.

-: Me, retiro. -dijo finalmente.-

Snape asintió por toda respuesta y ella hecho a correr hacia su dormitorio...

* * *

Se quedo mirando en silencio el sitio por donde había desaparecido y bajo la mano que tenia extendida hacia delante. Se sirvìò nervioso algo de beber de la mesa y decidió que también era tiempo de que el se retirase.

Se quedo pensativo.

No entendía porque estaba comportándose así. No era algo normal en el ser "_tan amable con alguien_" bueno, amable a su manera. Tal vez se había tomado demasiado enserio eso que le había dicho Potter de que aprovechara de una vez una oportunidad de ser feliz. O tal vez era que el quería comenzar a serlo.

Ya no quería seguir perdido y atado a su pasado y probablemente Elena tampoco. Un alma tímida, pálida y asustada que solo intentaba seguir con su vida después de lo que había pasado al igual que el.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con que las llamas en la chimenea se encontraban apagadas.

Las observo por un momento.

Observo las cenizas y se acerco a la ventana.

Se quedo pensando y contemplando la luna llena desde ella. Recordando la noche en que había cambiado todo. No creía que Voldemort hubiera muerto del todo. Su Señor, siempre encontraba la forma de volver y el hecho de que ella estuviera allí y que le buscaran los mortifagos no podía significar nada bueno. E ignoro esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que otra vez se encontraba frente a esa ventana, temiendo por su vida y se dio cuenta de algo: "_Lo único que quería era que ese temor desapareciera y poder recuperar todo lo que se había perdido_..."

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Abrió, lentamente la puerta y le encontró dormida.

No, sonreía. Pero se veía tranquila y sus manos sujetaban la almohada con fuerzas. Se encontraba algo destapada y su blanco camisón estaba un poco entreabierto y requirió de todo su autocontról para desviar la mirada del mismo.

_No supo cuando, ni porque..._

_Pero quería ver, si era ella._

Se acerco hasta el borde de su cama y le tomo desde sus muñecas. Sus labios se entreabrieron y permitió que sus manos se cerraran sobre las suyas. Respiraba dormida y se encontraba desprotegida...

Aprovecho ese momento, para inclinarse sobre ella y besar sus labios...

Ella respondió _media-dormida_ a aquel beso. El tomo sus manos con mas fuerza y se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía con fuerza al igual que el de ella y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella siguió dormida.

Con la única diferencia de que sonreía y el beso su frente.

Sonriendo levemente como hacia solo en raras ocasiones y especialmente para su disfrute: _cuando nadie le veía_.

-: Aun, no... -se dijo el antes de alejarse de allí.-

Lo que no noto es que al cerrar la puerta ella vio su capa alejarse y se despertó sobresaltada.

Se llevo su mano a sus labios y los sintió húmedos. Sus ojos se tornaron igual y comenzó a temblar. Soltando unas lagrimas silenciosas al darse cuenta de lo que había soñado...

No podía, sentir esas cosas. Simplemente no se lo permitiría.

Ella...

Estaba, deshecha.

Por dentro y por fuera y nadie ni nada podría volver a cambiar eso jamas.

Se quedo dormida enseguida y su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. _Porque en el fondo, __lo único que le pasaba era que no quería admitir que eso era lo que quería_...

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bueno, pensamos que era la forma adecuada de despertar los sentimientos entre ellos dos. No queríamos ir demasiado rápido con la situación ni demasiado lento pero decidimos resolverlo así antes de irnos de preámbulo :3 Aquí se dejan un poco en claro los sentimientos de Snape. Pero, ¿Que hay de los sentimientos de Elena..._

_Trabajaremos en ello durante los próximos relatos que subiremos apenas podamos. _

_PD: __ Antes que nada contarles que ya tenemos varias ideas para ellos y que también trabajaremos en un fick de Piratas del Caribe cuando avancemos mas con esta historia juntas. Si demoramos en actualizar, es porque no siempre combinamos para juntarnos y como aun no sabemos usar la pagina del todo sentimos esta semana que dos cavecitas piensan mejor que una sola. :3 _

_Que terminen bien su tarde ;)_

_:3_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**


	20. Capitulo 20: Promesas En La Oscuridad

**-Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

-Advertencias: Escribimos esto un "jueves" y lo comenzamos a escribir a las doce y tantos pero lo terminamos de escribir a las tres y ocho de la mañana. Por tanto, les rogamos nos disculpen si se nos pasa alguna corrección. Y espero que eso no sea motivo de que no lo disfruten de todos modos!

-Nota: Primero que nada, queríamos tomarnos un tiempillo para dar algunos agradecimientos: A mi amiga Jazz (Jasmine) por dejarnos escribirlo en su casa. A nuestras cabezas por tener insomnio y por desvelarse por esas cosas. A los compañeros de mi curso que se animaron a leer lo que escribimos después de preguntarnos ¿Que es un fan fick? y que entendieron después porque teníamos que tomárnoslo tan enserio y a quien nos enseño a ser honestas y que es mejor llegar a una o dos personas de entre miles a cometer alguna estupidez de la que nos arrepentiríamos de por vida y a quienes nos animan a seguir siempre con lo que mas amamos. A todos y cada uno de vosotros miles y miles de gracias! ;)

Gracias a todo quien nos lee de corazón :)

Y ahora si como gustamos decir por aquí: A, disfrutar! ;)

* * *

_**20- Promesas En La Oscuridad**_

Caminaba por el callejón Diagon. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y en las nevadas calles sentí pasos detrás de los míos. Pero al darme vuelta cuando unas jóvenes pasaban riendo con las túnicas de sus casas no vi a nadie. Me dije que me estaba volviendo paranoica después de los sucesos que me habían pasado y que tenía que tranquilizarme. Llevaba la lista en el bolsillo de los materiales que Snape me había pedido para empezar con sus clases particulares y me dije que no era una bonita hora para ir pero que no tenia de otra. Había terminado mis clases a las 9 de la noche y ahora eran la una y tantos y según yo y mi mente no era tan tarde.

Entre en la tienda y le explique al hombre que vendía lo que eran algunos materiales. Me enfade. ¿_Porque contrataban a alguien que no tenia idea de lo que vendía_? eran pocos los materiales así que los guarde en mis bolsillos y cuando doble por un callejón para tomar un atajo, sentí que una mano me cubría la boca y me quede estática.

Un error muy grande.

Sentí una varita sobre mi cuello y palidecí.

-: Si intentas algo... te matare. -murmuro Iason detrás de mi.-

Me empujo contra la pared del callejón y tomo con brusquedad mi muñeca...

-: ¿¡Que diablos quieres!? -grite enfadada.-

Entrecerró los ojos y negó. Mirándome decepcionado...

-: ¿Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu hermano mayor, no te parece? -ironizo.-

Rodé los ojos.

-: Y ahora resulta que eres mi hermano... -ironice- ¿Que diablos quieres? no tengo toda la noche. -murmure.-

-: ¿Y a que se debe tanta prisa? -pregunto.-

Palidecí.

-: Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia. -suspire.-

Por dentro estaba a punto de quebrarme. Me quede completamente inmóvil. Me tragaba las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y le contestaba de malas maneras mientras evitaba temblar cuando en realidad por dentro quería escupirle en cara miles de preguntas y gritarle miles de impertinencias que se convirtieron en un nudo en mitad de mi garganta.

-: ¿Donde esta la poción, Elena? -exclamo el y recorrió con su dedo indice una de las cicatrices que me había provocado y que aun se notaba sobre mi cuello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. La misma se abría y se cerraba a su tacto.- no hagas que tenga que enseñarte de nuevo como debes hablarme. -murmuro.-

-: No te lo diré... -Murmure.-

Iason se aparto de mi y guardo su varita dándome la espalda. Apoye mi espalda contra el callejón y cruce mis brazos.

-: ¿Que diablos te has hecho? -me queje.-

-: ¿Que diablos te has hecho tu? -me miro enfadado.- ahora ni siquiera te reconozco... no eres la misma de antes. -musito.-

Suspire pesadamente.

-: Un día. -farfullo.- te daré tiempo de pensar que hacer con ella antes de iniciar cualquier movimiento. Si el tiempo se termina, no me obligues a hacerme cargo de las consecuencias. -Rió el.-

Y se desapareció...

Me quede con los ojos centrados en el sitio por donde le vi desaparecer...

-: ¿Señorita, Xaziel? -murmuro Snape.-

Creí que me había imaginado su voz. Pero cuando me voltee doblaba por el andar y dando grandes zancadas se acerco a mi. Iba oculto por su capa de viaje y cargaba una gran bolsa negra en su mano izquierda. "_Materiales_" me dije yo. Tubo que pararse delante de mi para que le notara, porque seguía mirando hacia el sitio por donde Iason había desaparecido y sus palabras seguían resonando molestamente en mi cabeza.

"_Ahora ni siquiera te reconozco_... _no eres la misma de antes_".

-: ¿Se puede saber que hace en un callejón a estas horas de la noche? -pregunto levantando su ceja izquierda.-

-: ¿Y usted? -logre decir.-

Snape suspiro pesadamente. No tenia sentido mentirle. No ganaba nada con ello de todas formas.

-: No regresaba hace una hora. Pensé que le había pasado algo... -se explico.-

Ella soltó una leve carcajada.

-: ¿Porque tengo que soportarlo? -me queje sosteniéndome la cabeza como si me doliera y en efecto me dolía.-

Me miro confundido.

-: ¿ soportarlo? -repitió.-

Palidecí.

-: Yo... solo... quiero que al menos si va a alejarse de mi que lo haga simplemente de una vez y que no me eche en cara lo que me ha hecho. -me queje.-

-: No creo que este haciendo eso. -Se defendió.-

Elena le miro sorprendida y recordó el sueño que había tenido. Pero la imagen se desvaneció de su mente enseguida. Claro, no era de lo que estaban hablando en ese momento y no tenia ningún sentido.

-: ¿A que se refiere? -exclame.-

-: ¿Y usted? -murmuro.-

Le mire preocupada...

-: ¡No quiero que se meta en esto! ¡Yo he hecho la poción! ¡Yo! -dije en una voz temblorosa.-

Y le mire frunciendo el ceño...

El dejo caer sus manos sobre mis hombros y se encorvo sobre mi...

-: Usted ha hecho la poción. Si. La ha hecho con mis anotaciones y enseñanzas. Anotaciones que sus conocimientos han logrado comprender. Conocimientos que por alguna razón, aun no se atreve a decirme y que me conciernen porque yo he sido quien le ha otorgado los métodos para crearla. Así que ¿Puede decirme que le sucede de una vez? -Murmuro el arrastrando cada palabra...-

Comencé a respirar de una forma extraña... "_Un día_" eso había dicho. ¿¡_Que pasaría en un día_!? claro estaba que quería impedirlo. Pero no tenia las agallas suficientes. Sus padres siempre le habían infundado pensamientos Slytherin. Pensamientos que ella aceptaba pero que aun no compartía y demostraba ya que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo y decirlo seria delatarse. Seria decirle a Snape lo que sentía pero no hacerlo significaría una perdida mayor y una culpa con la que no quería cargar.

En fin estaba entre Snape y la pared. Vaya ironía...

-: Si lo digo... -la voz se me quebró.- le perderé. -me explique.-

Snape se quedo completamente inmóvil y ella deseo de nuevo que la tierra se la tragara. ¿_Como iba a perder algo que nunca había tenido_? Ella no le había conocido pero estaba enamorada de el desde el principio y en esos momentos pasaban tantas cosas por su cabeza que temía no saber ordenarlas correctamente y decir algo que pudiera herirle.

-: No lo hará. -respondió Snape.-

Me atreví a mirarle y me di cuenta de que no mentía. ¿_Pero Porque le correspondía_? eso tampoco lo entendía.

El le soltó para darle espacio y los dos se sentaron en el suelo. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero no llegaba hasta allí. Sus ojos se tornaron húmedos y suspiro pesadamente.

-: Se trata de eso que hace que no pueda ser fuerte... eso que me esta matando lentamente por dentro por mas que mi mente me quiera hacer creer lo contrario y por esa razón he decidido ocultarlo hasta ahora. Porque aun no esta demasiado claro en mis pensamientos el hecho de porque es así. -le conté.-

La brisa incluso pareció suspirar entre los arboles.

-: ¿Demasiado claro? -murmuro.-

Asentí.

-: No quería aceptar la realidad que me envolvía. Sabia que solo conseguiría desmoronarme si lo hiciera e incluso ahora no me siento del todo lista para ello pero no puedo seguir cerrando los ojos a ella. Tengo que admitir que se ha ido. Tengo que admitir que jamas volverán a ser las cosas como antes y lo que quiero es entender porque pero no puedo. -farfulle atropelladamente.-

_Tengo que aceptar que estoy sola... -pensé-_

Snape empezaba a cansarse.

-: No le comprendo. -se quejo.-

Rodé los ojos.

-: Cuando... Cuando me ha dado el tónico después de que le sacara del velo... -empece yo.- el... fue, quien... -la voz me tembló tanto que pensé que no me estaba escuchando. Pero cuando levante la mirada me di cuenta de que la tenia fija en mi y respire.- quiero decir que... ese día he visto morir a mis padres y no he podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Ni siquiera para defenderme a mi misma y en el fondo se que si nunca hubiera hecho esa poción: mis padres seguirían aquí. -murmure.-

Snape se sorprendió a si mismo buscando su mano en la oscuridad...

Y ella tomo su mano sorprendida.

-: ¿Quien? -murmuro.-

-: ¿Eh? -exclame.-

-: ¿No le había dicho que estaba preocupado por usted porque demoraba? -dijo fríamente Snape rodando los ojos.- ¿Esa persona, es la razón de que haya tardado tanto? -pregunto ahora.-

"_Esa persona y el idiota que no sabe distinguir entre un objeto translucido y una raíz de malta_" -_pensé_-

Suspire pero asentí.

-: Yo no lo llamaría persona. El es quien me ha hecho todo esto. El es quien esta haciendo que no pueda volver a ser la de antes y lo sabe y encima me lo refriega en cara después de haber sido quien mato a mis padres y... -calle de repente al darme cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo por fin y de las consecuencias que decírselo conllevaba.- y... lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me lo ha hecho a mi. ¡_Es que es mi hermano_! -grite soltando unas lagrimas silenciosas que ya no pude aguantar.- ¡Es mi hermano y se suponía que me quería! ¡Ni siquiera tengo miedo por mi! el... tenia una vida antes de esto que no se si ha olvidado o no y lo único que me preocupa es, pese a todo lo que he soportado que le pase algo... no lo entiendo. No debería sentir eso. Deberia desear que se muriera pero yo si le quiero todabia. -me lamente.-

Por eso Snape siempre había sido frió y distante con las personas. Todo quien le rodeaba le había herido y traicionado de alguna manera (_Excepto unos pocos a quienes había sido cerrado de todos modos_) desde el momento en que pronuncio las palabras "_Sangre Sucia_" aquella vez. Desde que se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba ser un mortifago: Porque claro la idea en si podía ser atracriba si no se tenia que vivirla y el no había pensado en esas consecuencias. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que ella era diferente y no quería estropear las cosas ni apresurarse con ella porque el tampoco estaba seguro de que eso significara mas que algo aun y no quería herirle como le habían herido a el.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma. Porque se encontraba tan asustada y porque parecía tan devil a simple vista: Estaba intentando recuperarse a si misma pero no podía porque no entendía esas cosas y eso le hizo lamentar muchas cosas que había farfullado de ella mal a sus espaldas o pensado antes de saber esos detalles.

-: Lo, lamento... -dijo simplemente.-

Ella tomo su mano con mas fuerzas y de alguna manera se dijo que lo hacia inconscientemente.

-: El debe tener una razón para comportarse así. -dijo de repente.-

Recordándose a si mismo cuando debía fingir que servia al Señor Tenebroso.

-: Si, pero ¿Porque no me lo dice? -murmure.-

Snape suspiro pesadamente de nuevo.

-: ¿No ha pensado que puede no querer ponerle en peligro? -sugirió.-

Volví a reír.

-: En peligro ¿_de el_? -me mofe.-

Se levanto, soltándole para su sorpresa y oculto su expresión bajo los flequillos. No podía tener miedo para siempre, al menos. Si lo único que podía hacer por el era eso entonces lo haría.

-: Como sea. Sera mejor que... me entregue. -murmure.-

E iba a dar un paso hacia delante pero se interpuso en mi camino.

-: ¿Que es lo que realmente, quiere decirme? -acentuó la palabra realmente.-

El nudo en la garganta que tenia se me tenso cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse en silencio...

-: Quiere que le entregue la poción. -susurre.- No se para que la quiere pero esta claro que no lo haré y que no querrá quedarse con las manos vacías. Me ha dado un día así que tengo que ir. -intente, finalizar la discusión.-

-: ¿Cree que lo permitiré? -murmuro.-

-: ¿Porque, lo impediría? -me queje.-

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre "_Eso_" y desgraciadamente, ambos lo sabían.

-: Profesor, Snape... ¡_Ellos no saben que esta vivo_! ¿¡_Que piensa que harán cuando se enteren_!? -grite desesperada.-

Me miro, extrañado.

-: ¿Que cosa? ¿Cree que no soy consciente de que Voldemort querrá matarme? es poco realmente lo que me importa en momentos como estos, por si no se ha dado cuenta. -dijo fríamente.- No tengo nada que perder y debería entender que he dicho que iba a ayudarle porque usted habrá hecho la poción pero la ha hecho con mis notas y no permitiré por la razón que sea y para usarse en lo que sea que caiga en manos equivocadas y dejar que pase, quedándome aquí como un cobarde por temor a una tontería como esa. ¿Me ha comprendido? -murmuro como si fuera una mas de sus lecciones.-

Y otra vez estaba llorando... abría la boca varias veces como si intentara decir algo, pero solo una respiración entrecortada salia de mi...

-: usted... dice que no tiene nada que perder... pero ¿¡y que hay de mi!? -conseguí decir, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole enfadada.-

El se quedo completamente inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras...

-: ¿Intenta decirme que teme por mi vida? -exclamo.-

Baje la mirada por un momento antes de dignarme a volver a mirarle. Pero asentí.

-: Hasta ahora he podido continuar porque ha estado a mi lado... -logre decir finalmente.- Tal vez no de la manera en la que espero que este para mi y tal vez eso para mi nunca suceda. Pero ya sea dándome su apoyo o diciéndome que no me rindiera por mas que no me lo merecía y que apenas me conoce yo... he hecho todo lo posible por seguir adelante gracias a ello y después de todo lo que le he dicho que me ha ocurrido, ha sido el único que ha estado realmente a mi lado y yo... ¿¡_Que piensa que seria capaz de hacer si_... -iba diciendo.-

Pero no pude seguir hablando porque me abraso...

Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta de ello... pero al hacerlo, solté algunas lagrimas silenciosas y le rodee el cuello. Dejándome caer sobre su regazo y descansando allí mi cabeza...

-: Elena... -murmuro Snape a mi oído.-

Me puse tensa al darme cuenta de que era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre...

-: No puedes huir siempre de tus problemas, solamente porque tienes miedo de aceptar tu realidad. -dijo el.- dije que iba a ayudarle y lo haré y yo no lo haré de la peor "_manera que existe_". ¿O es que acaso duda de mi después de todo lo que he pasado y a pesar de que después de ello sigo aquí? -me pregunto.-

Suspire, aliviada. Aliviada de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

El se aparto de mi bruscamente y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-: Aun no puedo decirle nada sobre lo que me ha dicho. ^Pero lo pensare seriamente, si logramos salir de esto. ¿De acuerdo? -me pregunto.-

Asentí y me estaba por limpiar las lagrimas con la manga de mi túnica cuando el saco un pañuelo de los bolsillos de la suya y me lo tendió. Dejándolo sobre mi mano.

-: ¡Y deje una vez esa mala costumbre que tiene! -me reto.-

Solté una leve carcajada por lo bajo y Snape se volteo para sonreírse sin que ella le viera y se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraban en llegar al castillo, ninguno dormiría mas de cinco horas esa noche y para dos profesores que tienen que dar cinco horas de asignatura muy temprano, eso no era nada bueno.

-: Sera mejor que regresemos al castillo e intentemos dormir un poco. Mañana después de las clases pensaremos que hacer. -dijo finalmente.-

Cuando me tendió su brazo, rodee el suyo y los dos nos aparecimos dentro del castillo.

Nos despedimos con una leve inclinación de cabeza...

_Y de todas formas los dos en lugar de dormir, se quedaron perdidos en sus pensamientos_...

* * *

-Nota: 4 30 de la madrugada... bonita hora para irnos a dormir no creen? supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando tus amigas dicen algo así como "veamos una película de terror" jajajaja espero que hayan disfrutado del relato y que les haya parecido tan tierno como a nosotras dos ;)

Continuara...

Mientras nosotras nos vamos a soñar con Snape :)

-Por: -Ladyblack y _AngelRenegaed


	21. Capitulo 20: Una Carta, Algo Extraña

**-Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota: _ _Sentimos mucho no haber podido actualizar estos días. No daremos, excusas. Queríamos escribir algo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para justificar todo lo anterior y recién ahora esto es lo que nuestras cabezas retorcidas pudieron inventar. Esperamos que les guste y no podemos prometer que actualizaremos seguido pero si prometemos que pondremos todo nuestro empeño en terminar esta historia y que sea de la mejor manera posible por y todos los personajes que tanto amamos. Ademas de los problemas de tiempo, ambas tuvimos un recital de nuestro cantante favorito y de ninguna manera podríamos habernos concentrado en otra cosa que no sea en los preparativos._

_Sin mas que decir: ¡A, disfrutar! ;)_

**-Por: _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

**_Gracias por la paciencia y gracias a quien pasa a leernos. ;)_**

* * *

En la Orden del Fénix (_En la sala de estar de la vieja Mansión Black_) Potter caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro. Una llamarada de color verde ilumino la chimenea y una pelirroja cayo al suelo y el corrió a ayudarle. Tenia una herida en el hombro que sangraba y enseguida aparecieron detrás de ella el resto de los miembros de la orden que inundaron el gran salón.

-: Ginny... -murmuro ayudandole a caminar.-

La pelirroja le rodeo con un brazo y le sentó en una silla.

-: ¡El botiquín, Harry! ¡Rápido! -Grito, alterada la Señora Weasley.-

Subió corriendo las escaleras y lo tomo de la mesita de luz. Bajo corriendo y lo abrió. Pasandole el algodón y el alcohol y la pelirroja grito, cuando la Señora Weasley comenzó a desinfectar la herida y Harry miro nervioso a su al rededor.

-: ¿¡Donde esta, Snape!? -grito.-

Justo cuando dijo esto, la chimenea volvió a desprender una luz verde...

-: Se mas respetuoso, Harry... me ha salvado la vida. -susurro.-

Potter palideció. Snape había perdido completamente el color en el rostro que le quedaba y este se había vuelto a transformar en una mascara inexpresiva. Pero aunque tenia algunos rasguños en el rostro, estaba ileso y Potter suspiro aliviado...

-: Ese desgraciado de McNair, por poco me rompe mi capa favorita... -Se quejo, sentándose en la mesa.- ya le he llevado, a Azkaban. -añadió.-

Potter, suspiro aliviado.

-: Bien. Si ese es motivo de ir a Azkaban sera mejor que advierta a Albus sobre esto. -Encogió sus hombros.- James se las arreglara. -Bromeo.-

Todos rieron a excepción de Snape y Potter empezó a preguntarse cuando ese hombre abandonaría sus viejas costumbres. Pero suponía que no seria algo que cambiaría de un día para el otro y decidió darle tiempo antes de decir algo sobre eso. Ordeno a su elfo domestico que preparase una buena comida para todos y el mismo desapareció y al rato empezaron a moverse cosas por si solas en la cocina, bajo su supervicion.

-: ¿Que sucedió? -pregunto.-

Ron, comenzó a vendar la mano de Hermione. Quien tenia un corte muy profundo en la muñeca. Se encontraba muy pálida y todabia le costaba entender que una vez mas se habían salvado y que se encontraba en la casa. Pero, le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y el le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

-: Nos atacaron apenas entramos. -Dijo Ron.- empezaron a rodearnos y por poco se llevan a Hermione. -Murmuro.- pero lance una maldición a McNair y por poco se escapa pero Ginny le cerro el paso... estaba, por matarla pero Snape le arrojo una maldición que lo aturdió y entonces intentando hechizarlo antes de que lograra inmovilizarlo. Por poco le rompe la capa y creo... que se enojo, un poco. -dijo, esto en una voz temblorosa.- ¡Debiste ver como cambio el rostro Harry! ¡Hasta a mi me dio miedo! -todos le miraron cuando dijo esto.-

-: A ti todo te da miedo, Ron. -Rió Hermione por lo bajo.-

-: No es para tanto. -murmuro Snape.-

Nadie, se atrevió a contradecirle. Ninguno quería terminar como McNair...

Se sentaron a comer en silencio y mientras algunos tomaban el te Ginny lo rompio.

-: Pero, hay algo que no comprendo... -murmuro.- ¿A que se referían con "_Esa Poción_"? -pregunto.-

Snape, soltó el tenedor de repente y todos se voltearon hacia el.

-: ¿Y porque se encontraba allí Profesor? -pregunto.-

Snape, se tomo su tiempo para responder. Fingiendo que de repente le gustaba agacharse y tomo su tenedor del suelo. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-: Algo que nos concierne a la Señorita Xaziel y a mi solamente, Señorita Weasley. murmuro.-

Ginny, golpeo la mesa.

-: ¡Ya, no! -se quejo.- estuve por perder la vida por culpa de no poder decir "¿_Donde estaba esa poción_?" no estaré en paz hasta que sepa a que se refería McNair... si es algo que los mortifagos quieren me importa muy poco porque. Tenemos que saber donde encontrarlo e impedir que lo consigan. -dijo ella.-

Snape le miro sorprendido por un momento. Se dijo que ya formaba parte del trió dorado desde demasiado tiempo y que se había contagiado su mal don de impedir que las cosas pasen de a ser percibidas y que seria un defecto de la muchacha que probablemente le complicaría la existencia, pero se dijo que ese no era su problema y haciendo una mueca de disgusto suspiro pesadamente antes de responderla a mala gana.

-: Sucede que Elena... ha prestado demasiada atención en mis clases Señorita Weasley. -murmuro.- Le había confiado las notas de mis textos, antes de que Dumbledore me encomendara la misión que me encomendó a su madre y ella las encontró. -murmuro.- me dijo que le gustaba modificarlas a su gusto y que en una ocasión encontró el mas complicado de mis proyectos... -murmuro.-

_No quería darle explicaciones sobre eso a Potter. No sabia como se lo tomaría viniendo de su parte. Así que decidió saltarse la parte de que la Pócima era para Lilly._

-: Y encontró una Pócima que había empezado a crear para resucitar a los muertos. Encontró el error en las anotaciones y la logro y ahora los mortifagos la quieren. -Le explico.- y le buscan. No se para que pero se que es algo que no puedo permitir. A pesar de lo que diga su hermano mayor... -dijo el sin querer.-

Granger y Weasley intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

Hermione no se imaginaba como podía ser alguien como Elena. Alguien que supiera sobre Pociones casi tanto o incluso mas que su profesor Snape. El profesor que les había complicado la existencia con esa materia del primer grado y los resúmenes que mas le costaban. El profesor que casi le reprueba en el ultimo curso, por confundir una utilidad del ajenjo y en ese momento, ella se la imagino como una bruja horrible y le recorrió un leve escalosfrìo.

-: ¿Que le ha dicho? -pregunto Potter.-

Snape rodó los ojos y rebusco algo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Le entrego, un sobre a Potter que tardo un tiempo en tomar y le miro confundido por un momento antes de que Snape asintiera y el termino desdoblando el papel.

-: Léalo. -ordeno.-

La carta estaba firmada por _Iason Xaziel_. Entendió que era el hermano mayor de Elena y se puso serio al recordar lo que le había dicho Minerva sobre que si Elena se encontraba mal, era porque las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien entre ellos dos y que eso era algo muy común en los hermanos cuando eran así de unidos añadiendo que no se preocupara y que cuando ella se lo propusiera se le pasaría. Pero claro estaba que fingiera tanto como fingiera, el sabia que a Elena nunca se le paso.

Comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta que decía:

**-Severus Snape:**

_-Se que no debería arriesgarme. Pero en este momento es el único a quien le puedo confiar la información que he descubierto. Usted ha pasado por una situación similar a la mía en su tiempo y ellos no saben que aun esta vivo (o al menos estoy seguro de que lo sepan o no, no se atreverían a decirselo al Señor Tenebroso por nada del mundo) y por ello a pesar de que puede que esta carta caiga en manos equivocadas... en este momento, es el único en quien puedo confiar y le voy a explicar esa situación. Ya que usted ha sido quien ha confiado en mi madre en sus tiempos para dejarle sus notas con sus trabajos sobre pociones, me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo también. Le imploro, me disculpe si fue una imprudencia y le pido que le preste mucha atención a lo que voy a revelarle porque se que es uno de los pocos que sabrán que hacer y que se atreverán a mas que eso._  
_Recientemente, he descubierto que los mortifagos intentaban reagruparse. Quise saber el porque y caí en su trampa: me engañaron para convertirme en uno de ellos y ahora llevo esa carga. Pero lo peor ha sido lo que vi: Los mortifagos quieren resucitar a Su Señor que se encuentra en la forma en que Potter le dejo cuando destruyo los Horrocrux's pero ahora tendrá que matarsele como un humano y para eso debemos permitir que recupere su cuerpo. Para eso quieren a Elena, para que modifique la poción para que su espíritu vuelva a su cuerpo y pueda finalmente descansar en paz. Suponiendo que pueda, encontrarla. La verdad ese detalle es el que menos me importa en momentos como estos. Cuando me he enterado de que buscaban a Elena, le he pedido que me dejara ir a buscarle a mi. Le he torturado fingiendo que ha sido bajo sus ordenes. Cuando en realidad lo hacia para protegerle de que otro mortifago le torturara hasta enloquecerla y le matara..._  
_Todo esto, parecía mucho mas fácil al principio pero no es así y no quiero seguir arriesgando la vida de mi familia. Por eso, le imploro su ayuda. Necesito que permita que esto pase sin decirselo a Elena. Conozco bien a mi hermana y si le dice la verdad intentara huir de sus problemas y ayudarme y yo soy quien debe estar allí para hacerlo. De modo que por favor no responda a esta carta. He conseguido una información que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba y me ha dado una semana mas antes de atacar el castillo. Cuando le llegue esta carta, puede que sean cinco días así que no la responda. Piense que hacer._

_**Atentamente: Iason Xaziel.**_

**PD:**_ Cuide mucho de Elena por mi en mi ausencia. No quiero cometer alguna imprudencia y se que si intento contactar con ella de otra forma o si llego a volverle a ver voy a arruinarlo todo y no quiero hacerlo..._

_Ya vienen._

Todos se quedaron en silencio. A Potter le temblaron las manos en torno a la carta y la arrugo en mil pedazos. Potter vio que Snape estaba acomodándose en un gesto nervioso las manguitas de su túnica y la Señora Weasley perdió en el rostro el poco color que le quedaba.

Cinco días...y si no tomaban una buena desicion volverían a poner la vida de su mundo en peligro...

-: ¿Y cuando pensaba decírnoslo Profesor? -murmuro, enfadado entre dientes.-

-: Hasta ahora he estado solo en esto, Señor Potter. -le recordó mirándole seriamente.- pensé que no seria adecuado y que seria algo que yo podría resolver por mi cuenta. Pero la verdad es que no se que hacer esta vez. No, sin Dumbledore... -le tembló la voz cuando dijo su nombre.- no quiero que le hagan daño y tampoco puedo impedir que no lo hagan. ¿¡Que se supone que deba hacer!? . -grito molesto.-

Nadie dijo nada...

-: Regrese, con Elena... -exclamo Potter y Snape le miro enfadado.- ¡Hágalo ahora mismo y quédese con ella hasta que todo pase! no podremos evitarlo. Tendremos que ser fuertes y permitir que regrese, para matarle. Como, la ultima vez. No importa como. -dijo Potter.-

Snape se incorporo e intento decir algo... pero al no encontrar que, asintió farfullando cosas por lo bajo.

Un resplandor verde ilumino la habitación por ultima vez antes de que Snape se desapareciera...

-: ¿Y nosotros que haremos? -pregunto, Ginny.-

-: Ir, a dormir. -Dijo Potter enfadado.- Mañana pensaremos que hacer. -prometió.-

Todos, abandonaron la sala de estar...

* * *

_-_Nota: _Bueno, por fin nuestras cavecitas dejaron a un lado la magnifica noche del recital y pudieron trabajar en este relato. Se vienen momentos muy desicibos en el fick por parte de todos los personajes y cruzamos los dedos por poder resolverlos de la mejor manera posible a pesar de ser el primero que escribimos :) así que les pedimos toda la paciencia del mundo ;) porque pensamos que es mejor que tardemos en subir los relatos y subirlos bien escritos a subirlos de cualquier manera solo por actualizar seguido y escribir por escribir. Así que les rogamos que sepan disculpar si nos tardamos mas desde ahora pero verán que la espera valdrá la pena ;)_

_Les deseamos un buen termino de semana a todos/as ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**


	22. Capitulo 21: Otra, Vez

**-Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota:__ Ahora que aprendimos como reeditar los relatos corregimos los primeros sin cambiar nada. Alguna palabra que nos hemos comido o alguna que ha pasado mal la pagina. Espero que hayan quedado mejor y que ahora sea mas fácil comprenderlos :) y aquí les dejamos un relato mas que a pesar de ser mas transitorio es uno de nuestros favoritos hasta ahora. 21 capítulos! pensé que renunciaríamos mucho antes pero al parecer por suerte siempre tenemos alguna idea rondando por nuestras cavecitas así que tarde o temprano siempre les tendremos algo en mente :3 esperamos que les guste como ha quedado tanto como a nosotras ;)_

_Ahora si: ¡A, disfrutar!_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

* * *

-_Elena se encontraba en el bosque prohibido. No comprendía lo que estaba haciendo allí. Con su camisón blanco de volados y mangas caídas y los cabellos despeinados al viento, tan tranquila en un lugar tan peligroso como aquel pero se concentro en mirar a su al rededor:_

_Los pinos se mecían levemente con la brisa y esta arrastraba un agradable aroma a menta al mover las hojas secas y arrastrarlas por el aire..._

_Cuando levanto la mirada se quedo completamente inmóvil al ver otra silueta allí: Se encontraba enfrente de ella mirándole sin mirarle desde hace tiempo y le sonrió levemente cuando sus miradas se encontraron en silencio..._

-: Severus... murmuro.-

_Pero la ignoro. Se dio la vuelta y la brisa arrastro su capa hacia atrás..._

_Comenzó a caminar entre los arboles secos y Elena le siguió. Tenia que sostenerse el camisón para no resbalarse, ya que iba caminando descalza sobre las heladas rocas que le raspaban los tobillos que dolían pero le siguió. Respirando con dificultad hasta que Snape se detuvo y ella lo hizo unos metros mas atrás de el. Snape apoyo la mano contra el roble y sonrió de nuevo. Elena miraba la escena confundida. No era algo muy común en el, sonreir y no comprendía que era quien causaba que lo hiciera._

_O al menos no lo hizo hasta que siguió su mirada y se encontró con la de aquella extra a mujer: Una silueta pelirroja de ojos verdes muy brillantes que sonreía a Severus desde un vestido negro..._

_Elena sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando comenzó a ver que se acercaba hacia ella y perdió el poco color en el rostro que traía. No entendía porque pero sabia que no podía permitirlo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza cuando comenzó a escuchar voces en ella... voces, superpuestas:_

_-: ¡Eres una deshonra, para la familia... -Gritaba su padre.-_

_-: ¡Lo debes hacer, tienes que casarte con un Sangre-Pura para no correr peligro! -gritaba su madre.-_

_Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se mordí mi labio inferior por un momento..._

_-: ¿Te pasaras toda la vida haciendo lo que es correcto? -Escuchaba la voz de Iason, recriminándole ahora.-_

_-: ¡BASTA... -grito.-_

_Cuando miro de nuevo a la mujer pelirroja, le devolvió la mirada._

_ Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que Severus tomaba su mano y una luz blanca les rodeaba como si fuera su aura..._

_-: Severus... -murmuro en una voz temblorosa.-_

_Le miro de reojo antes de desaparecer... -_

-: ¡Severus... -Despertó gritando.-

Respiraba devilmente y le costo comprender que estaba en su habitación. Miro a su al rededor desde sus ojos húmedos y se quedo helada...

Snape, se encontraba enfrente de ella. Extendía una mano como si intentara despertarla y le miraba frunciendo el ceño. Cruzo sus brazos y ella no supo como reaccionar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Seguía temblando aun. Todabia le costaba entender que el no había desaparecido y que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Se sentía mareada y eso era porque no entendía que hacia soñando esas cosas y preocupándose por esas tonterías como si el fuera algo de ella...

-: ¡Se encuentra bien? -pregunto.-

Decidió fingir que no recordaba que había gritado su nombre.

-: si... solo, tuve una pesadilla. -dijo despertándose y sentándose al borde de la cama.-

-: Tenemos que hablar. -Dijo Snape.-

Sintió que su corazón se encogía de nuevo. Snape ignorando aquello, se sentó al borde de su cama y jugo nerviosamente a acomodarse las manguitas de su túnica. Intento decir algo pero no dijo nada finalmente. Ninguna palabra coherente salio de sus labios a pesar de que lo intento varias veces antes de volver a ponerse serio de nuevo y finalmente rebusco algo en su bolsillo que le tendió: _Un, pergamino_.

-: ¿Que es esto? -pregunto en un susurro.-

-: Léalo. -pidió.-

Noto que a Elena le temblaban las manos mientras desdoblaba el papel. Se quedo haciendo una lectura silenciosa y se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha cuando sus ojos se humedecieron. Un suspiro de alivio, salio de sus labios naturalmente, rojos y delgados y el desvió la mirada de ellos...

**-FLASH BACK:**

_-: ¿¡Y que espera que haga, director!? ¿¡Que permita que le hagan daño!? -preguntaba al retrato de Dumbledore.-_

_La noche anterior, aprovechando que Minerva si iba a cenar..._

_-: ¿Y tu no le harás mas daño si se lo ocultas que diciéndole la verdad? ¿No me habías dicho que no querías que te odien de nuevo? ya te he visto así de desesperado, hace un tiempo y tengo que decirte que ahora algo ha cambiado en tu mirada desde esa vez,_  
_Severus... -decía el.-_

_Evitaba llorar porque no quería hacerlo frente a un retrato. Lo único que le faltaba era que hasta en esa condición el director Dumbledore se burlara de el._

_-: ¿A que se refiere... -murmuro.-_

Dumbledore, sonrió.

_-: Antes cuando ibas a ver a Voldemort... -dijo como siempre arrastrando su nombre.- tu expresión demostraba que temías perder tu vida sin llegar a vengarte de el. Pero, ahora es diferente. Ahora lo que temes es que te quite la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la mujer que amas de nuevo... ¿Verdad? -pregunto.-_

_Snape, suspiro pesadamente..._

_-: No se si es amor lo que siento por ella aun, Profesor Dumbledore... -se defendió.-_

_Le fulmino con la mirada y aun desde el retrato sintió que devoraba el alma..._

_-: ¿O es que no quieres admitirlo, porque temes las consecuencias que conlleve hacerlo? -murmuro.-_

_Snape, soltó una carcajada sarcástica._

_-: Como, siempre... -murmuro, rodando los ojos.-_

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Snape, se levanto.

-: No quería mentirle con respecto a esto. -se apresuro a decir.- la carta, es reciente. -añadió.-

Elena palideció.

-: Gracias... -murmuro.-

Se levanto, también. Corto la carta en pedazos y el le siguió sorprendido con la mirada cuando la arrojo a la chimenea. Miro la luna llena desde ella y Elena se dijo que tenia que ser quien pensara que hacer. Snape tenia razón: _No podía huir siempre de sus problemas_ y en ese momento, no solamente tendría que enfrentar a Iason: A Voldemort también. Se quedo pensativa y se dio tenca de que por mas que le hubieran tranquilizado las palabras en la carta ya le tenia con cuidado lo que hiciera su hermano o no. Al menos se haría cargo de su familia. Desde que le había torturado (_y aunque fuera para protegerle_) no podía volver a mirarle a los ojos y desde ese día el mismo supo que las cosas jamas volverían a ser como antes.

-: Profesor... -murmuro.- ¿Puedo pedirle un ultimo favor? -Susurro apenas, levantando su ceja izquierda cuando le miro.-

Snape asintió algo desconcertado. No se esperaba esa reaccion en ella. Pensó que iría corriendo tras su hermano. Exactamente como decía en la carta y que el tendría que detenerle. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que probablemente el mismo Iason, no le conocía tan bien como creía...

-: Lleve el caldero de regreso al desván de la mansion Xaziel y exparsa el rumor de donde esta... -murmure.- estaré allí para cuando todo el mundo lo sepa. -La voz se le quebró.-

-: Estará mas segura, en el castillo... -Dijo sin saber si con eso, se refería a la Poción o a ella.-

Elena sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

-: Tiene razón. -Encogí mis hombros.- no puedo huir siempre de mis problemas, profesor Snape. Tengo que terminar lo que empece por mi cuenta. -murmuro.-

Recordó la tumba en el cementerio que Snape había estado mirando de reojo cuando le tendió el pañuelo y se debuto cuando llego al picaporte. Las nubes grises, invadieron el cielo y una tormenta inundo los terrenos de Hogwarts. Unas lagrimas silenciosas, resbalaron por sus mejillas y le miro de soslayo.

_Quería decirle tantas cosas..._

Tantos sentimientos que se acumulaban en su garganta y que estaban empujándose para salir, pero que no terminaban de hacerlo. Porque aun se preguntaba "¿_Que estaba pretendiendo_?" de todas formas...

Sabia que el jamas le correspondería.

-: Me hubiera, gustado... -logro decir media hora después.-

Snape, cruzo sus brazos.

-: ¿¡El, que!? -se quejo.-

-: Haberle ayudado a llegar a tiempo a salvar a Lilly... -murmuro.-

Se perdió escaleras abajo y le dejo a solas...

_Entendió, lo que eso significaba demasiado tarde..._

_Otra, vez._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bien! aquí estamos de nuevo con un relato mas que esperamos, haya sido de su agrado. Pondremos a trabajar nuestras cavecitas en como solucionar la situación de la mejor manera posible y sin irnos de protocolo así que puede que demoremos un poco en actualizar pero lo haremos de todas formas. Les deseamos un muy buen termino de fin de semana y que descansen mucho! ;)_

_**-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed.**_


	23. Capitulo 22: Confesiones

**-Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. A excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos. _

_-Nota:__ Bien. Después de escribir este relato por lo menos nueve y no les miento logramos hacer algo mas o menos aceptable para las dos. Cruzare los dedos porque sea de su agrado. **_AngelRenegaed.**_

_Y ahora si les dejamos el siguiente relato!_

_A, disfrutar!_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

Elena salio corriendo...

No podía soportar su mirada. No podía estar cerca de el sin que mi corazón latiera con fuerza contra mi pecho. Sin que mis ojos se humedecieran, porque sabia que era algo que jamas podría tener. Algo que no me correspondía. ¿Entonces Porque no podía evitar sentir esas cosas hacia el? palideció cuando sintió que tomaba bruscamente su muñeca y por poco por culpa del susto pierde el equilibrio a mitad del oscuro pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras...

-: ¿que esta haciendo... -murmure enfada dándome la vuelta.-

Snape, retrocedió un paso y cruzo sus brazos.

-: Es eso lo que me gustaría saber a mi, Señorita Xaziel. -le interrumpió.-

Solté una carcajada seca.

-: No es algo que yo me este haciendo a mi, profesor. -me queje ofendiéndome repentinamente.-

_¿Es que jamas cambiaría?_

-: Hay algo que quiero que sepa... antes de que todo suceda. Porque coincidero que es algo que tiene que saber. -exclamo de repente.-

Entrecerré los ojos y le mire intentando calmarme. El pasillo parecía encogerse sobre nosotros y la brisa y los ronquidos de los pocos fantasmas que dormían en el techo del Gran Comedor era el único ruido que interrumpía el silencio repentino que se había formado entre los dos. Respire y asentí. Cruzando también los brazos y temiéndome que dijera lo peor. Temiendo que hubiera comprendido el mensaje y que lo siguiente fuera que me rechazara. Pero de ninguna manera estaba preparada, para algo tan complicado como aquello...

-: La noche del baile de navidad... -dijo, Snape mirándome fijamente y frunciendo el ceño. Yo levante mi ceja izquierda al mirarle.- no ha soñado, con ese beso. -Dijo firmemente.- Le he besado dormida... o al menos, creí que lo estaba. -Se quejo molesto.-

Por un cuarto de hora, creí haberme imaginado que había dicho aquello y que en realidad aun no había hablado. Espere para ver si decía algo. Pero como no lo hacia intente responderlo y el labio inferior me tembló de tal manera que tuve que tragar saliva para volver a hablar.

-: ¿Como... Dice? -pregunte finalmente en una voz temblorosa.-

Snape suspiro pesadamente y me dio la espalda.

-: Que le he besado. -Repitió.-

Elena recordó que había sentido ese beso. Que había sentido sus manos sobre las suyas y que había visto su capa alejarse en la oscuridad. Recordó que había despertado asustada y que al haberse llevado el dedo indice a su labio inferior, lo había sentido húmedo e hizo el mismo gesto que en ese entonces y miro por un momento hacia un costado arqueando las cejas cuando el volvió a mirarle...

-: Entonces... Lo que... ¿Lo que decía en el callejón Knokturn cuando me encontró hablando con Iason, era cierto? -la voz me tembló cuando dije la ultima palabra.-

Snape volvió a asentir.

-: ¿Porque... -murmure.-

Las risas de los estudiantes volvían a escucharse y Snape ofendido, (_Odiando la nueva regla de que ahora los estudiantes del ultimo curso pudieran hacer lo que quisieran_) le tomo de la mano ahora y le arrastro mazmorras abajo.

Elena de alguna manera evito pisar su capa de viaje o tropezar con las ridículas pantuflas blancas que traía y se sintió molesta. En un momento como ese en lo que menos se había preocupado era por su aspecto y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar aquello así que decidió ignorarlo. De todas formas no era lo que mas importaba en aquellos momentos.

-: hace tiempo... Comenzó, a contarle.- que empece a sentir algo por usted. No sabia lo que era hasta La _Noche del Baile de Navidad_... Potter, había hablado conmigo. Me habia sugerido que aprovechara la nueva oportunidad que se me ha dado de ser feliz y recuperar mi vida y en este momento con todo el asunto del Señor Tenebroso siento que hay algo que no quiere que lo haga. Por esa razón he decidido ocultárselo. -dijo encogiendo sus hombros.-

El rostro de Elena se torno inexpresivo, cuando Snape tomo sus manos entre las suyas...

-: No... no le creo. -dijo, enfadada.-

Snape rodó los ojos...

-: ¿Porque habría de no creerme? ¿Acaso alguna vez le he mentido? -se quejo.-

Asintió.

-: Lo esta haciendo ahora, profesor. -me defendí.-

A veces, odiaba ser tan sensible...

-: ¿Mentirle? -se quejo enfadado.- ¿Mentirle diciéndole que hace tiempo que siento algo por usted? ¿Mentirle diciéndole que desde ese entonces se lo he ocultado por miedo a no saber que era exactamente, e impedir de esa forma hacerle daño? ¿Mentirle diciéndole que hace tiempo es lo único que da vueltas por mis pensamientos y lo único que me importa de verdad? -dijo de repente.- no, Señorita Xaziel. No le mentiría en algo tan importante como eso. Le había besado, porque quería descubrir si era eso lo que sentía por usted y para mi sorpresa... -se debuto, porque ella volvió a llorar y negó retrocediendo un paso.-

Aun, no soltaba su mano...

-: No le creo... -la voz se le quebró.- porque hace tiempo que no se lo que es ser feliz si no es cuando estoy a su lado... no puedo comprender porque me siento así pero se que es porque desde el principio le he amado y admirado sin conocerlo y siempre ha estado conmigo de alguna forma sin estarlo... solo... solo se que no le merezco a pesar de que no hay un amor mas grande que ese y que haga lo que haga jamas podre corresponderle. Nunca podre estar a su altura. Soy demasiado devil y ni siquiera puedo conmigo misma, apenas puedo soportarlo. Yo, no puedo... -callo de repente porque le atrajo hacia el tomándole desde la cintura.-

Le, beso...

Cerrando los ojos...

Elena apenas tubo tiempo de dejar caer las manos sobre su regazo...

Le tembló la mirada y su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento. Su cabeza dejo de pensar y su cuerpo se tranquilizo. Cerro lentamente los ojos y dejo que el le besara y que le tomara con mas fuerzas desde la cintura. Le sintió contra ella y cuando el aparto sus labios de los suyos, para apartar un revedle mechón de flequillo detrás de su oreja ella se sonrojo completamente por primera vez en su vida. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer...

-: ¿O es que tiene miedo de las consecuencias? -pregunto.- al igual, que yo... -admitió por fin.-

Si había revivido tenia que aprovechar cada momento que se le ofreciera. Snape al principio, no deseaba regresar. Se sentía extraño en el mundo de los vivos. Sentía que todavia no estaba allí y sintió durante los primeros días que el se encontraba aun dentro de aquel velo negro y que todos los demás eran meras siluetas a su al rededor que se encontraban disfrazadas de humanos y le había costado comprender que todo su sufrimiento había terminado pero una vez que lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que había sido gracias a Potter y gracias a ella...

Se dio cuenta de que lo que quería, era vivir pero temía hacerlo y que ahora solamente podía hacerlo a su lado...

_Pero temía herirse y herirle._

_Pero temía que las cosas terminaran como la ultima vez que había amado a alguien y no podría confesarle eso jamas. Pero ella, probablemente lo estaba adivinando con la mirada._

Los dos se abrazaron en silencio. Frente a la ventana por donde Snape hacia meces había estado mirando la torre de astronomía temiendo por su vida. Se dio cuenta de que tenían posibilidades de ganar esta vez, aunque tuviera que dejarle ir y confiar en ella...

-: Tengo... que ir. -Susurro.-

Snape, le soltó en silencio. No hizo nada para impedírselo.

-: Solo quería que lo supiera, Señorita Elena... -murmuro.-

Rebusco algo en su bolsillo. Algo que esa tarde había comprado en el callejón pensando en el día en que sucedería todo. Elena se perdió escaleras arriba y al rato bajo con su túnica de viaje y sus guantes negros de telar. Se cubría la cabeza completamente con la capucha y solamente sus labios naturalmente rojos se veían a lo lejos desde su pálido rostro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y antes de que se fuera, le cerro el paso.

-: Por favor... -pidió, sintiéndose extraño por decir esa palabra por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- llévese esto. -murmuro.-

Tomo su mano y dejo algo sobre ella antes de desaparecerse.

Elena se encontró con una pulsera dorada con forma de serpiente. El rostro del animal chocaba contra su cola triangular en el broche de la joya que tenia brillos en la punta del triangulo que la conformaban y sobre la cabeza. Dos manchas negras como ojos y los grabados sobre el metal decían claramente: "_Úsame, bien_" pero claro estaba que _no sabia como usarla. Ni para que servia, ni porque demoños se la había dado y para que. Pero, se la puso._

Empezó, a caminar.

Salio del castillo y atravezò el callejon Diagon. Regreso al _londres Muggle_. Ahora solo tendría que aparecerse en la mansion Xaziel.

Soltó unas ultimas lagrimas silenciosas... antes de prometerse que si moría ese día al menos moriría feliz. Porque había podido confesarle sus sentimientos a Snape. Porque el le había dicho lo que sentía por ella._ Porque seguía sintiendo, el sabor de su beso en sus labios_...

Y cuando metió la mano en el saco de su túnica para secarse las lagrimas se dio cuenta de algo: Todavia, tenia su pañuelo.

_Desde, ese día..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bueno, ¿Que les va pareciendo nuestra historia hasta ahora? ¿Les esta gustando? Espero que si y de ser así agradezco a todos quienes han pasado a leernos este relato va dedicado a todo quien lo haya hecho. Les mandamos saludos y esperamos que se animen a dejarnos algún Rewy. Nos interesa mucho saber su opiñon y si hay algo en lo que les gustaría que mejoremos ;) Esperamos no tardar tanto con el siguiente relato pero no podemos prometer nada porque últimamente apenas tenemos tiempo y siempre que podemos nos relajamos por aquí. _

_Les deseamos suerte en la semana ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**


	24. Capitulo 23: Su Regreso

**-Disclaimer: ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotras os daréis cuenta de ellos. _

-Nota:_ Después de 11 días deprimentes sin internet en mi casa, de que -LadyBlack terminara con sus exámenes semestrales y de que por culpa de un virus perdiera lo que habíamos escrito para este relato nos sentamos a escribir este relato. Lo escribimos varias veces porque no estábamos conformes con el hasta que finalmente nos gusto. Esperamos que también sea de su agrado ;)_

**_-_Advertencias: ** _Aquí jugamos un poco con el ritual de otra manera y por eso al principio no estábamos muy seguras de este relato. Pero esperamos que de todas formas les guste despues de tantos cambios y correcciones. Ya que despues de tanto tiempo y de tantos problemas es lo mas decente que hemos podido hacer. :3 ;) _

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed. _**

* * *

Elena entro en el desván de la mansión Xaziel y miles de antorchas se encendieron a su al rededor. Iluminando, su caldero cerrado por el hechizo que solamente ella conocía bajo el polvoriento candelabro incrustado en diamantes...

Fuera de ello se encontraba completamente vació y miro nerviosa a su al rededor al ver una loza en el rincón sobre la cual descansaba un bulto negro y polvoriento. El silencio invadió el lugar y respiro con dificultad mientras se acercaba hasta el caldero con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-: ¿Que piensas hacer? -pregunto Iason, detrás de ella.-

Se quedo completamente inmóvil. Entre el y el caldero. Elena evito pensar. Decidió hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no pensar para que nadie pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y todos los miedos que invadían su cuerpo que de alguna manera había podido dejar de temblar.

Me di la vuelta hacia el y le mire de soslayo. Su expresión era fría e impasible y aunque aparentaba mirarme con el rostro, su vista estaba clavada en las maderas putrefactas del desván como si de repente fuera una atracción invernal interesante. Algo corto el ambiente y una brisa helada me despeino hacia atrás los flequillos. El ruido de los muebles antiguos rechinando unos contra otros por el fuerte viento, el chasquido de los diamantes del candelabro y las llamas danzando en la chimenea, eran lo único que se oía en el lugar.

-: Hacer lo que no es correcto eso he venido a hacer. -respondí fríamente.-

Iason, se acerco a mi. Y se acerco al caldero. Quitándose su guante izquierdo y tocando la tapa de este. Recorrió el contorno con el dedo pero nada sucedió y yo le mire sorprendida.

-: No sabia que eras tan buena en_ Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, Elena. -murmuro.-

Le mire, enfadada.

-: Señorita, Xaziel para ti. -me queje cruzando mis brazos.-

Se quedo estudiándome en silencio por un momento. Pero luego soltó una carcajada que me sobresalto y que resonó en todo el desván.

-: ¿Desde cuando te atreves a contestarme? por mas que he intentado abrir esta cosa con todo nada ha funcionado. Ni siquiera los hechizos mas avanzados. ¿Como es posible que no pueda entender una magia tan simple como un encantamiento sellador? -pregunto.-

Rodé, los ojos.

-: Tal vez no eres tan buen mago como dices. -Solté una sonrisa torcida de media luna roja cuando le mire.-

Iason, saco su varita y frunció el ceño.

-: ¡Ábrelo... -ordeno.-

Trague saliva y suspire pesadamente. Cerrando, los ojos. Al menos no me mostraría cobarde allí. Tenia que terminar con eso si quería regresar. Tenia que terminar con eso si quería tener la oportunidad de ser feliz. Por mas que las cosas, se volvieran distintas.

-: ¡Apártate, entonces! -ordene, gritando frente a el por primera vez en mi vida.-

Mi fría voz resonó en todo el salón. Iason me miro sorprendido pero asintió y retrocedió. Apartándose, hacia un costado y cuando apunte la varita hacia el caldero me tembló la mano derecha y la serpiente que llevaba de joya se me resbalo hasta la muñeca. Moví la mano hacia atrás para ocultarla detrás del saco nuevamente y recordar ese momento antes de volver a tornar mi rostro neutral, me dio valor.

Camine hasta colocarme frente al caldero y gire la muñeca. Deteniéndome y cerrando los ojos...

-: _Sureves_... -murmure.-

*_-: Entonces, eso era... -Pensó Iason.- Snape era frió, serio, sarcástico, firme y algo cruel en algunas ocasiones. Elena era divertida, neutral, nerviosa, y amable solamente cuando le trataban de la misma manera. Elena era algo así como el Revés de Severus Snape. Todo lo contrario a el. Pero, aun así se esforzaba por seguir sus pasos o intentarlo para seguir adelante y lo que abría el caldero eran los sentimientos de Elena por Snape. ¿¡Como no se le había ocurrido!? lo que no entendía era como podía haberse enamorado de un hombre así_. *

Elena, cayo al suelo hacia atrás y llego a sostenerse con las manos...

Un resplandor violeta hizo que la tapa del Caldero se quemara y Elena se cubrió el rostro con una mano, cuando el bulto negro floto en el aire lentamente y la capa se estiro, hasta caer dentro de el caldero. Busco la mirada de Iason. Pero no la entontro. Escuchaba las burbujas explotando en el caldero y vio caer desde este una gota de poción que ahora se había vuelto verde oscura y palideció cuando Iason se volteo hacia ella. Sacando una cuchilla de su bolsillo y arrodillándose enfrente suyo, le sonrió.

-: El ultimo ingrediente para que Mi Señor regrese a la vida, es tu sangre. -murmuro tomando bruscamente mi muñeca y yo intente retroceder, pero presiono la misma con fuerzas y cerré los ojos cuando la enderezo.-

Sentí el filo de la cuchilla cortar mi piel...

Cayeron algunas gotas de sangre en el piso cuando se incorporo y mancho las maderas de la mansión. Dejo caer tres gotas de sangre sobre el liquido y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no volver a temblar, Elena se incorporo y retrocedió tanto como la situación se lo permitió. Se quedo estática, cuando vio que Iason arrojaba la cuchilla a un costado y le vio cerrar por un momento con fuerza los ojos...

Elena, entrecerró los suyos. Sabia que su hermano mayor hacia eso cuando había hecho algo mal y no quería que lo notaran. ¿_Que le estaba queriendo decir esta vez_?

Sintió que su sangre ardía y se sostuvo la muñeca gritando... comenzó a temblar de dolor y se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza cuando comenzó a arderle y por culpa del dolor, soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritar: Cuando la capa de Lord Voldemort, termino de unirse a su cuerpo de reptil y sus rasgos serpentinos se acomodaron en su rostro...

Elena tubo que alzar la cabeza hacia el desde sus ojos húmedos...

Iason en silencio le entrego su varita y le hizo una gran reverencia antes de retirarse. Me force a dejar de temblar y llorar de repente porque no seria cobarde. Me había prometido que si moría en ese mismo instante, al menos moriría feliz. Moriría feliz porque había podido confesar lo que sentía por Snape y cuando Voldemort sonrió cruelmente y levanto hacia mi una firme varita, se me encogió el corazón y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, al darme cuenta de que aun me quedaban muchas cosas por decirle que probablemente no podría...

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejo caer su mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha y acaricio la cavecita de la dorada serpiente...

-: ¡Avada, Kedabra... -Grito Lord Voldemort.-

Elena, esperaba sentir el dolor invadir su alma. Esperaba que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente y que su ser muriera de ensueño. Pero, nada de eso sucedió y solamente por ello: entrecerró los ojos...

Y entonces le vio:

Allí, parado enfrente de ella, hacia un encantamiento que les rodeaba. Una luz que les envolvió a ambos completamente y que hizo que la luz roja del encantamiento de Voldemort apenas la rosara y la agrietara un poco envolviendo su hechizo...

-: ¿Que hace aquí!? -me queje molesta.-

Severus se encontraba enfrente mio y se dio la vuelta para mirarme...

-: Creo que puedo caminar por donde quiera, Señorita Xaziel. -se burlo como aquel día.-

El tomo mi mano y cuando me puse de pie nuevamente, me abrazo... cerré con fuerza los ojos y los dos nos desaparecimos tras un resplandor. Voldemort soltó un grito de confusión y furia que invadió completamente el desván de la mansión Xaziel cuando nos aparecimos a salvo en el primer lugar que a Severus, se le vino a la cabeza...

* * *

-Nota:_ Perdonen por el retazo pero tuvimos muchos problemas con la PC y de tiempo y sacando ello despues estaba el hecho de que no nos gusto como cerramos el relato hasta ahora. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y muchas gracias a todo quien nos ha leído hasta ahora de nuevo ;) mil disculpas._

_Ojala terminen bien el día ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed. _**


	25. Capitulo 24: Dolor

**-Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellas._

_-Nota:__ ¡Que bien se siente poder volver a actualizar__! ¡Once días sin hacerlo es mucho! y como eso nos ha afectado demasiado ahora tenemos unas ganas de corregir que aprovecharemos para al menos dejarles un relato mas. _

_¡Sin mas que decir, a disfrutar! ;)_

* * *

Se aparecieron en _La Orden del Fénix_. El le sostenía en su abrazo aun y cayeron al suelo. Elena seguía cerrando los ojos y le había tomado por instinto del brazo con fuerza durante la aparición. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y entrecerró los ojos. Su rostro era una pálida mascara y ella se había puesto seria de repente...

Snape le ayudo a sentarse en el suelo contra la pared y se arrodillo frente a ella que seguía temblando y sentía que sus venas aun le quemaban y picaban y tenia miedo porque no comprendía porque eso le estaba sucediendo. Potter bajo corriendo las escaleras cuando escucho el golpe, junto a Molly (_Que había ido a llevarle algunas cosas que le había pedido para la cocina y que pasaría la noche allí_) y se arrodillo frente a ella...

-: ¿Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto preocupado.-

Elena asintió.

-: ¿¡Que ha sucedido, profesor!? -grito molesto.-

-: Lo siento, Potter. Ha sido el primer lugar que se me vino a la cabeza.. -murmuro Snape con cierta dificultad.-

Snape y Molly me ayudaron a levantarme pero tropecé nuevamente cuando mi visión se volvió borrosa y los dos me volvieron a ayudar a pararme para sentarme en un silla contra la chimenea y yo seguía aun sintiendo ese ardor por todo mi cuerpo. Molly dejo caer una mano sobre mi frente y la retiro al instante...

-: ¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre, Señorita Xaziel... -murmuro.-

Snape palideció y le dio la espalda...

-: Lo que sucedió Señor Potter... es que Voldemort ha regresado. -exclamo.- ahora, queda matarlo como humano y dudo mucho que admita que lo es. Tendrá que pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante. No es algo que pueda soportar como vera. Ha usado la sangre de Elena para regresar y no se lo que significa. -murmuro.-

-: Sera mejor que coma algo... y vaya a descansar Señorita Xaziel. -murmuro la Señora Weasley.-

Mire, el suelo...

-: Señora, Weasley... no tengo ánimos de comer. Quisiera descansar, si me lo permiten por favor... -dije en un devil murmullo.-

-: Bien, le acompañare a su habitación y le haré una sopa. -exclamo.-

Elena todavía tenia energías para rodar los ojos y eso sorprendió a Potter. Molly le ayudo a subir las escaleras y le recostó en su cama. Luego bajo las escaleras y dejo caer una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Potter.

-: Bueno sera mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir, cariño. -le sonrió.-

Los dos se abrazaron en silencio y Molly subió las escaleras luego de revolver sus cabellos...

Potter se quedo a solas con Snape en el gran salón.

-: ¿Se salvara... Verdad? -pregunto, preocupado.-

Potter vio que a Snape le temblaba la mano que había dejado caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-: No lo se, Señor Potter. Pero tengo que hacer algo... -murmuro.- por favor, aparezcase en mi despacho y traiga lo que le voy a anotar. -pidió.-

-: Pero... ¿no es mejor que lo haga usted? -pregunto en una voz temblorosa.-

Potter no tenia idea de Pociones. Nunca le había prestado verdadera atención a su materia y siempre había recibido por parte de Snape burlas y quejas sobre sus trabajos. Esto causo que pusiera menos interés en ella. Pero Elena a pesar de que no fuera tan cercana a el como lo era el trió dorado, era una importante amiga para el y no quería que sufriera. Si Snape podía hacer que su dolor mejorara, entonces haría todo lo que pudiera por ayudarle despues de todo lo que Snape había sacrificado por el.

-: Si, profesor. -exclamo.-

Snape saco su varita e hizo aparecer un pergamino con tinta y pluma sobre el escritorio de Potter.  
Un movimiento mas con su varita y la pluma comenzó a moverse sola escribiendo los materiales de la poción que iba a crear para que la poca conexión de sus energías con las del Señor Tenebroso que Elena tenia, desaparecieran.

Potter tomo el pergamino y se desapareció.

Se sirvió un baso de agua y subió nervioso las escaleras. Abrió la puerta lentamente por si dormía. Pero vio que tenia los ojos entrecerrados y el elfo domestico de Potter dejaba caer un paño mojado sobre su frente.

-: ¡Déjanos! -Ordeno.-

-: ¡Por supuesto, Amo Snape! -exclamo, el elfo haciendo una seca reverencia burlona.-

Y tras un chasquido de dedos se desapareció.

Se sentó en el banquete donde antes había estado el elfo domestico. Cambio el paño que el elfo le había dado y quemo el anterior con un encantamiento de varita. Colocandolo con agua fría en su frente y tomo su mano. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal. Sus ojos grises, se habían vuelto algo traslucidos y su piel parecía secarse. Nunca, había algo así y temía estar acertando en lo que creía que significaban aquellos síntomas que a duras penas podía ver. Ella no merecía estar así solo porque pudieran matar a Voldemort. No se lo merecía.

-: Severus... -susurro en una voz temblorosa.-

-: Elena, no hables ahora. Estas devil. Necesitas, descansar... -exclamo.-

_¿¡Solamente eso se le ocurría decir en una situación así!? genial. Seguro que así se sentiría mucho mejor..._

-: No, Severus... -susurro su voz seca y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse.- hay... tantas cosas... que no h-he podido decir-te... -le tembló el labio inferior cuando dijo esto.- y si no... lo... hago, ahora... -tomo su mano con mucha fuerza. Como si eso pudiera impedir que abandonara la habitación.-

-: Ni se le ocurra decir eso, ¿Me ha comprendido? -pregunto, como si fuera una mas de sus lecciones y ella le miro extrañada.- usted podrá cumplir el sueño por el que ha luchado tanto. Sera la mejor pocionista del mundo mágico. Le daré clases por fin cuando todo termine y podrá probar de lo que es capaz. Pero, para eso tiene que mejorar... y mejorara... -se dijo mas a si mismo que a ella, en realidad.-

Aun en esas condiciones, soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-: Pero... entonces, ¿Porque llora... -consiguió preguntarle.-

Snape comenzó a verle algo borrosa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y no quería hacer algo que le preocupara. Pero recordó el momento en que no había podido hacer la poción correctamente, para salvar a Lilly y se dijo que ella hubiera sabido que hacer en su lugar desde que le conoció. Se dijo que ya era demasiado fuerte por atreverse a hacer una poción como esa aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera. ¿Como podía justificar aquello? simplemente, tenia miedo de equivocarse nuevamente con ella.

Voldemort había resucitado gracias a su sangre. Eso quería decir que había absorbido con el ritual, gran parte de su energía para que su ser pudiera volver a formarse en un cuerpo y probablemente las estaba absorbiendo ahora mismo para poder moverse también. Si seguía así y si su fiebre aumentaba seria capaz de controlar su mente y moriría... tenia que hacer algo antes de que eso sucediese. ¿¡Y porque demoños Potter tardaba tanto!? ¿¡Es que acaso nunca había aprendido a leer!?

-: Solo, descanse... -murmuro.-

Aparto el paño mojado y dejo caer su mano izquierda sobre su frente...

Elena le miro confundida, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle. Intento quejarse pero no podía moverse y todo su ser se quedo dormido...

_Magia de manos. _

Se escucho un ruido en el piso de abajo...

Salio corriendo, escaleras abajo...

Y se encontró con que Potter no estaba solo: había llegado junto a el mayor de los Xaziel y los dos cargaban los ingredientes que le había pedido, entre sus manos...

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bueno, no quisimos armar una escena demasiado pesada con respecto a la tortura pero pensamos que nadie puede salir ileso despues de un ritual así. Esperamos que ese detalle no haya molestado en la lectura y que les haya gustado nuestro nuevo relato. Subiremos el siguiente apenas podamos que ya lo tenemos en proceso ;)_

_Ojala terminen bien la semana! ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**


	26. Capitulo 26: Nervios y Recuerdos

**-Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota:__ De momento, nos repararon el servicio de cablevision. Pero no podemos saber cuanto durara ya que nos lo han cortado varias veces a pesar de que lo tenemos pago :( estuvimos casi un mes sin servicio e intentamos ir a un cyber pero no logramos combinar para actualizar hasta ahora. Mil perdones, por demorar tanto en actualizar. Son pequeñeces que nos hacen la vida imposible u.u pero aquí estamos por tiempo indefinido y esperamos que eso no impida que disfruten de el siguiente relato :3_

**-Advertencias: ** _Iason, Iason, Iason... este personaje fue muy complicado para nosotras. Ya que no teníamos decidido de que hacer con el en un principio y es uno de los mas cambiantes porque gusta de hacer lo que quiere e irse del hilo de nuestro fick. En este capitulo, también lo ha hecho y deberíamos darle las gracias a nuestra cavecita porque así sea porque nos ha gustado mas como quedo cuando lo hizo. No, se. Nosotras nos entendemos ;)_

_Y sin mas que decir, ¡A disfrutar después de tanto tiempo! _

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

* * *

Los dos dejaron en silencio los materiales sobre la mesa. Snape se acerco a ellos y dejo un segundo caldero al dado del que ya había sobre la mesa. Potter y el mayor de los Xaziel intercambiaron una mirada de confusión. Ya que el mayor de los Xaziel seguía sin comprender como era que su hermana menor se había podido enamorar de un hombre así.

-: ¿Que hace aquí? -pregunto fríamente, rebuscando algo.-

En una libreta de anotaciones que llevaba en su bolsillo.

-: ¿No ha entendido nada de lo que le escribí en mi carta, acaso? -pregunto.-

-: No... lo que no entiendo es que hace con Potter. -Se corrigió.-

Potter frunció el ceño.

-: Profesor, ¡Sabe que no se nada de Pociones! -se defendió Potter.- yo no podría jamas haber conseguido todos los materiales. Traje de su despacho todos los que conocía por su libro de _príncipe mestizo_ pero me seguían faltando la mitad... -suspiro pesadamente.- y choque con el Señor Xaziel en el callejón después de salir enfadado de la tienda porque el pobre hombre no conocía nada de lo que le pedía. ¿¡Porque vende pócimas entonces!? -pregunto.-

Mientras Snape empezaba a clasificar los ingredientes.

-: Porque generalmente Señor Potter, los magos que hacen pociones o que son aurores saben de ellas. -murmuro.-

En otra situación, se hubiera reído. Pero se limito a dejarse caer en una silla. Snape no podía concentrarse con ellos dos en la sala de estar y empezó a preocuparse por como estaba ella en el piso de arriba. Pero tenia que intentar tranquilizarse porque en esa ocasión cualquier error seria imperdonable. No iba a fallar en algo tan sencillo como en una poción de sangre.

-: ¿Hay algo, en lo que pueda ayudar? -pregunto Iason preocupado.-

Si no tenia una ocupación se volvería loco.

-: Vaya a cuidar de su hermana en mi ausencia. -dijo simplemente.-

El rostro de Iason se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva y las manos le temblaron cerradas en dos puños...

-: ¿Cree que no quiero verle? ¿Con que cara se supone que tenga que mirarle ahora? -le pregunto.-

Snape encogió sus hombros.

-: Ese es su problema Señor Xaziel. Si quiere verle hágalo. No me queda mucho que decirle. -Exclamo.- ademas... no puedo encargarme de ella como vera, si estoy haciendo la poción y no quiero distracciones. -dijo mirando envenenadamente a Potter.-

Y no era ningún tonto. Se levanto inclinando levemente la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse el tercer café de la noche. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga y muy dura y desde la puerta entreabierta vio que el mayor de los Xaziel subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Elena. Murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

Cuando Iason entreabrió la puerta y ella le vio se sobresalto y retrocedió tanto como el respaldo de la cama se lo permitió. Cerré la puerta dando un portazo detrás de mi y ella miro hacia la puerta.

-: Snape esta bien si es lo que te preocupa, Elena... -murmure.- esta haciendo una poción para que mejores. -murmuro.-

Elena temblaba y le miraba desde unos ojos translucidos que desconocía. Su rostro se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva cuando se acerco a ella y se sentó en el sitio donde anteriormente se había sentado Snape y ella cansada al ver que no le haría daño esta vez, se dejo caer y se recostó contra las sabanas. Intente taparle correctamente pero me aparto la mano de un manotazo y me puse serio.

-: Elena, ¿quieres calmarte? -murmuro.-

Sus ojos se humedecieron y lloro.

-: Que... ¿haces, aquí? -trago saliva.- ¡Vete! -intento gritarme pero su voz apenas sonó como un susurro.-

-: Cuidarte... -respondí firmemente.- ¿O tu tampoco has entendido nada de lo que he puesto en la carta? -le pregunte enfadado.-

Soltó una risa seca...

-: El problema... Iason... es que ya no se que creerte... -murmuro.-

Baje la mirada...

-: Eso puedo comprendedlo. Pero ¿De verdad crees que me convertí en mortifago porque quería? De verdad crees que tu padre jamas te ha querido? ¿O que tu madre no estaría de acuerdo con que cumplieras tu sueño y no se preocupaba por ti? Elena, te has metido tantas veces esa versión de los hechos que hasta te los has creído. ¿O es que ya no recuerdas como eran ellos contigo, antes de que todo comenzara? ¿O no recuerdas que fue lo que lo arruino todo? -murmuro.-

Pestaño.

-: Lo único... que recuerdo cuando... intento, evocarlos en mi mente... es... sus cadáveres, en el suelo... -Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Las mismas le temblaron y ahora fue Iason quien no pudo evitar llorar.-

-: Por favor, intenta recordar. O le dejaras ganarte. -pidió.- por favor, Elena. -pidió.- si quieres no vuelvas a confiar en mi. Pero al menos no les recuerdes así. No les recuerdes de esa manera... -pidió.-

Tomo su mano y ella se digno a mirarle... los dos se quedaron en silencio y ella logro volver a calmarse. Volvía a mirarle como antes. Volvía a estar allí para ella como en los viejos tiempos y otra vez se lamento que los dos hubieran crecido demasiado como para poder correr y reír por los jardines de la mansion Xaziel.

-: Por favor... -repitió.-

-: Cuéntame tu... y tal vez recuerde... yo no puedo. -tenia que respirar antes de decir cada palabra.-

El le tapo correctamente y le sonrió de alguna manera.

-: Tu padre solía decir que eras su orgullo a todo mago o bruja del ministerio. -dijo el y ella le miro sorprendía.- decía que no conocía a nadie mas caprichoso y arrogantemente nerviosa que su hija... -soltó una risita que fue reemplazada por un ataque de toces y callo por un momento antes de continuar. Luego de ofrecerle un baso de agua que tomo y comenzó a beber lentamente antes de volver a tendérselo y el volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche.- Siempre se esforzaba por llegar temprano a cenar y siempre cuidaba de nuestra madre. Le gustaba quedarse hasta cualquier hora leyendo libros sobre nobleza junto al fuego y después se despertaba de pésimo humor pero nunca perdió el habito. Cuando desapareció un mes, nuestra madre nunca estuvo tan preocupada. ¿Recuerdas eso? -pregunto.-

Asenti.

-: Ese día... sospecho que alguien le ha hecho la maldición imperio. Desde entonces, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto y hasta te golpeo en el callejòn diagon de una manera que me hizo querer matare allí mismo. El jamas te hubiera levantado una mano. -murmuro.- empece a investigar su habitación en su ausencia y me encontré con unos escritos sobre El Señor Tenebroso. Me entere que había ido en su búsqueda para lograr lo que empezamos y que no había logrado regresar. -murmure.-

Dejando el baso de agua sobre la mesita de noche cuando me lo tendió.

-: Tuve que dejar que me hiciera la marca para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con el cuando en realidad lo único que quería, era salir de allí. Si no lo hubiera hecho me hubiera matado y después de ello la que empezó a cambiar fue nuestra madre. Cuando siempre me dijo que cuidaría de su hija y que siempre estaría allí para ella, comenzó a distanciarse de ti y eso me preocupo. Me di cuenta de que nuestro padre le había hecho la maldición a ella... y... cuando llegue a la casa ese día... -murmuro.-

Elena, me miro preocupada.

-: ¿¡Porque les mataste!? -grito enfadada y gimió. Soltando unas lagrimas silenciosas.- no lo comprendo... si... si... tenían, alguna maldición podríamos haber hecho algo para... -murmuro.-

Iason bajo la mirada.

-: Lo que quería quien quiera que les haya puesto la maldición, era llevarte hasta Voldemort para entregarle el caldero. -me explico.- nuestros padres intentaron hacerlo poseídos por ella. Querían llevarte allí y empezaron a discutir entre ellos de quien lo haría para honrar a Su Señor. De quien merecía mas merito de los dos por todo lo que había hecho y antes de que la situación empeorara... fue,un impulso. No hubiera podido hacerlo si no fuera porque estaba harto de una situacion que no tenia remedio... No siempre se que debo hacer, Elena... -murmuro.-

No pude contenerme y le abrase. El me abrazo con fuerza y acaricio lentamente mis cabellos...

-: Lo siento muchísimo... -murmuro.-

-: No podre... perdonarte... fácilmente. -murmure.-

Iason, sonrió.

-: Lo se... pero ahora, tienes que descansar. -murmuro.-

-: No, en realidad... -murmuro Severus detrás de el.-

Los dos le miraron.

Sostenía una copa dorada en su mano izquierda y su túnica preferida se encontraba completamente manchada en polvo y Elena le miro en un ademan de disculpa. Se pregunto en que estado estaría el piso inferior y después se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería saberlo.

-: Pero, ¿Porque les mataste? -pregunto.-

Iason, le miro seriamente...

-: Porque nuestros padres jamas hubieran hecho daño a su hija favorita. -me recordó.- no quería que por culpa de Voldemort después de escuchar esa discusión hicieran algo que lamentarían toda su vida. La maldición imperio rara vez se desvanece y es muy difícil de curar y superar Elena. No quería que cuando despertaran de ella, lo primero que vieran es a su hija muerta por sus propias manos... eso, para ellos hubiera sido mas terrible que la muerte... -le explico.- no ha tenido que ver en absoluto con las ordenes de Mi Señor. Ha sido, solo una excusa para que confié en mi. -añadió, lebantàndose y besando su mano.-

Severus, le tendió la poción a Elena y ella arrugo la nariz.

-: De verdad... ¿tengo que tomar... esta cosa? -pregunto.-

-: Si tienes energías para quejarte aun, tendrás energías para hacerlo. -se burlo el.-

Elena rodó los ojos.

Pensó que ella le hubiera agregado un tónico para cambiarle el sabor y Iason se cubrió la boca. Sin poder evitar reír, pese a su cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo y volver a escuchar su risa hizo que Elena se asustase tanto que termino bebiéndose la poción de un sorbo y no tubo tiempo para quejarse porque después de hacerlo la poción hizo que se quedase dormida...

Y Iason, volvio a ponerse serio.

-: Y ahora ¿que podemos hacer? -pregunto.-

-: Esperar... -murmuro.-

Snape suspiro aliviado.

El color a su rostro estaba regresando y ahora respiraba con menor dificultad.

-: Si le baja la fiebre mañana por la noche, entonces significa que la poción estaba bien. -dijo el.- si no, habrá que hacer todo lo posible porque eso suceda y para eso necesito ir a comprar mas materiales. -Iason asintió.-

Snape, dejo caer una mano sobre su frente que seguía fría y se dijo que debía ser paciente. Volvió a erguirse y se dirigió hacia el perchero de la habitación que Potter le había asignado y tomo su capa de viaje. Ahora que Voldemort sabia que estaba vivo no podía verle nadie con vida por nada del mundo. Se dijo que si despertaba tendría que hablar con ella para ver que hacer. Para ver como destruir a Voldemort esta vez y para su desgracia también con Potter.

-: Dígale a Molly que le prepare algo de desayunar. Seguro, estará encantada. -ironizo.-

Bajo las escaleras y le dio a la puerta un portazo tan pesado como su humor.

También, tendría que comprarse otra túnica...

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bieeen! aquí una nueva entrega. Pese a las dificultades que hemos tenido para subirlo, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de ese relato y le dejaremos el siguiente apenas podamos volver a relajarnos por aquí._

_Les dejamos un saludo y muchas gracias a quienes se han pasado a leernos :3_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**


	27. Capitulo 27: Mi Regreso

**-Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota:__ Estamos actualizando desde lo de una amiga en lo de quien nos hemos quedado a dormir y nos dejo estar un rato por aquí mientras cocina así que le doy mil gracias a Jazz por dejarnos subir el relato. Después haremos una noche de películas y esas cosas así que tenemos que pasarnos por aquí antes de que el miedo nos quite la imaginación jajajaja. :3_

**_-_Advertencias: **_Después de leerlo de nuevo para asegurarnos de estar conformes de este relato antes de subirlo nos hemos dado cuenta de que es un relato un tanto mas transitorio pero nos ha gustado como quedo de modo que esperamos que sea de su agrado como siempre ;)_

_Y sin mas que decir: ¡A, disfrutar! ;) :3_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

* * *

Snape pudo volver a respirar cuando a Elena le bajo completamente la fiebre. Paso unos días mas en cama antes de ir a hacerse una revisión a _San Mungo_ y le dijeron que se encontraba perfectamente bien pero que no debía esforzarse demasiado por un tiempo y que podía volver a su rutina oficial siempre y cuando bebiera un_ tónico para la paz_ antes de ir a dormir y cuando se pusiera nerviosa para que no sufriera algún ataque de recuerdos al menos por dos semanas por las dudas y para el bien de su salud y finalmente pudo regresar a Hogwarts.

Le costo comprender en un principio que había pasado todo. En esos momentos lo que rondaba por su cabeza,  
era la conversación que había tenido con Iason sobre sus padres. ¿Y si realmente era cierto porque no lo recordaba? ¿Ella se habría quitado esas imágenes de la cabeza para no extrañarlas cuando las cosas en su familia habían empezado a ser diferentes? Estaba ayudando a los alumnos a cortar las raíces de una planta que se usaba para crear uno de los ingredientes mientras pensaba en esto y gimió cuando sin querer se hizo un leve corte en el dedo y sacudió su mano en el aire. Soltando repentinamente la cuchilla y sujetándose la muñeca con la otra mano antes de pestañear.

-: Profesora, ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Rose mirandole preocupada.-

Snape levanto la mirada de los papeles que estaba corrigiendo.

-: ¿Sucede, algo? -pregunto desde su escritorio enfadado.-

Palidecí. Tenia que concentrarme.

-: No, profesor. -Sonreí, cuando le mire y me agache para levantar la cuchilla del suelo.-

Tenia que concentrarme pero no podía...

-: Lo importante, es que tengas cuidado con esto de aquí... -Señale una parte de la planta.- ¿De acuerdo? -murmure.-

Asintió sonriéndome y siguió su trabajo. Comencé a caminar entre los pupitres y respondí a algunas de las preguntas que me hacían los estudiantes. Empezaron a irse, cuando la hora termino y tocaron las campanadas que anunciaban la cena en el _Gran comedor_ y ningún alumno necesito escucharlas dos veces. Entrecerré los ojos y baje repentinamente la mirada...

¿_Las habría borrado de mi mente o eran otra de las mentiras de Iason_? no recordaba que mi madre alguna vez me hubiera apoyado en lo que quería hacer o que hubiera mostrado un poco de afecto y respeto hacia mi persona y tampoco recordaba que mi padre me hubiera halagado en algún momento frente a alguien o que al menos hubiera notado mi presencia en algún momento de mi vida en la mansión familiar y eso hizo que recordara una vez mas sus cadáveres en el suelo...

-: ¿Señorita, Elena? ¿No ira a cenar? -me pregunto Severus.-

Ya había recogido sus cosas y la lista de exámenes ya se encontraba corregida sobre su escritorio. Yo, pestañee ya que en un principio me costo comprender que me encontraba aun en el aula de pociones.

-: Si... -logre decir.-

Cruzamos el pasillo. Los estudiantes reían y conversaban a nuestro al rededor en pequeños grupos y algunos nos saludaron por el pasillo. Claro estaba que solamente yo les respondía. Snape cruzaba sus brazos mientras caminaba y yo tomaba mi muñeca nerviosamente.

-: ¿Sucede algo? -me pregunto.-

Pestañe.

-: ¿Porque lo pregunta? -quise saber.-

-: Desde esta mañana le veo muy distraída... Cuando se trata de pociones no es algo normal en usted. -me explico.-

Sonreí.

-: Solo estaba pensando... -me explique.-

El me miro confundido.

-: ¿Pensando? -repitió como si no fuera algo que pudiera hacer.-

Solté una leve carcajada.

-: Si... -murmure.- intentaba recordar a mis padres. -me explique.-

Doblamos el corredor...

-: No debería esforzarse demasiado. -murmuro.-

Suspire.

-: Es solo que no entiendo porque no puedo hacerlo. No creo que hubiera olvidado si alguna vez fueron amables conmigo. Al menos, no si... -calle de repente.-

Recordé que el no sabia nada sobre eso. Otra vez estaba hablando de mi misma y eso me molestaba. Me molestaba  
pero sentía que quería charlarlo con alguien, aunque no sabia si estaba lista para ello y en el castillo el era el único con quien podía hablar sin que me sacara de quicio por mas extraño que les pareciera al resto de los profesores que evitaban quedarse a solas con Snape si alguna excusa se los permitía y si no tenia que ver con el trabajo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar tranquilamente y Minerva animadamente nos contó los planes que tenia de excursiones para cuando terminaran los exámenes semestrales. Nos dio dos semanas de plazo para entregar las notas de todos los alumnos y después se puso a conversar con la profesora de adivinación sobre el clima de la noche...

-: Con respecto, a sus clases... -murmuro Snape.-

Le mire de reojo...

-: Si se siente mejor, creo que es conveniente comenzar con ellas. ¿No le parece? -murmuro.-

Recordé el día en que me había ofrecido ser mi tutor en mis pensamientos y recordé la cara de decepción de mi padre cuando le dije que no quería casarme con un _Sangre Pura_ y que lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era estudiar pociones en la universidad de San Mungo y me sentí mareada.

-: Si... si le parece bien, me gustaría empezar a estudiar. -murmure, en una voz temblorosa.-

-: Entonces, practicaremos cuando terminaremos de dar clases todos los días desde las nueve en nuestro despacho... -exclamo.-

Le mire confundida. Era la primera vez que decía "_nuestro_" despacho. También recordé aquel beso y recordé un montón de cosas mas de repente que comenzaron a dar vueltas por mi cabeza y desee poder dejar de pensar aunque fuera por cinco minutos pero no podía concentrarme ese día al parecer en nada en particular y decidí asentir por toda respuesta. Estuvimos en silencio el resto de la cena como era habitual y me levante antes que el para ir a mi habitación. Me encerré en mi cuarto y di vueltas por el. Comencé a ordenar mis cosas. Desde que había estado allí enferma que no lo había hecho y cambie y lave las sabanas llamando a uno de los elfos del castillo para ordenarle que las pusiera a secar y que me recrimino que si le molestaba el desorden, podría haberlo llamado mucho antes pero ignore sus quejas y seguí acomodando mis cosas. Regreso al poco rato con las mantas dobladas y secas y se volvió a desaparecer una vez mas.

Me sobresalte, cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación entreabrirse...

-: No olvide beber esto antes de dormir... -murmuro.-

Dejo una copa con _Tónico de La Paz_ sobre la mesita de noche y sonreí.

-: Gracias... -murmure.-

Asintió.

-: Buenas, noches... -murmuro.-

Trague, saliva.

-: ¿Severus? -pregunte.-

Se detuvo, con la mano en el picaporte.

-: ¿Si? -murmuro.-

Baje la mirada...

-: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -quise saber.-

Asintió.

-: ¿Nunca te preocupo que tu familia no te apoyara en lo que querías hacer? -murmure.-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo... Snape recordó a su madre en sus pensamientos. Recordó lo mucho que había odiado a su padre y los momentos en donde se peleaban todo el tiempo y el hecho de que tuviera mas recuerdos buenos de su madre que de el. ¿_Era eso realmente lo que daba vueltas por su cabeza_? no lo creía. Siempre se pregunto ¿que hubiera pasado si las cosas, hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Se hubiera entendido mejor con su madre si nunca se hubiera enterado de que era bruja? incluso en ese momento, no estaba seguro de la respuesta a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde entonces...

-: No, en realidad. -respondió simplemente.- Solo le confiaba cosas a mi madre, cuando vivía con mi familia y nunca hemos llegado a hablar de lo que quería hacer a pesar de que llego a saber que me gustaban las pociones. Eso ha sido algo que elegí mucho después... -murmuro.-

Callo de repente por unos momentos al darse cuenta de que le estaba contando algo sobre el y le miro confundido.

-: ¿Porque lo pregunta? -quiso saber.-

Elena, se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-: Es solo que... me estaba preguntando si estoy haciendo lo correcto. -me explique.- esto no era lo que mis padres querían para mi y la verdad es que tengo miedo y... intentaba recordar algún momento, donde ellos hubieran halagado algo de lo que había hecho con respecto a mi elección pero... no lo he conseguido. -admití finalmente.-

Snape, suspiro pesadamente.

-: No tiene que pensar en ellos en este momento. Tiene que pensar en usted y si ellos de verdad le querían, deberían estar orgullosos de usted sin importar lo que haga. -dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.-

Se quedo mirando el sitio por donde había desaparecido y suspiro. Se metió, lentamente en la cama y se tapo completamente y se quedo pensativa. Se dio cuenta de que tendrían mucho de que hablar durante esos días y muchas cosas que resolver. Debía prepararse. No quería ser tan sensible toda la vida y no podía pasársela llorando por todo. Debía ser fuerte aunque no estuviera segura de las cosas...

Y cuando se quedo dormida soñó con el niño que sonreía tomado de la mano de su madre de una fotografía...

* * *

_-Nota:__ Bueno, ¿Que les parece este nuevo relato? esperamos que les haya gustado mucho y les dejamos nuestros saludos de buenas noches ;)_

_que duerman bien :3_

_Aqui son la una y treintaytantos y para nosotras sigue siendo temprano- jajajajaj_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**


	28. Capitulo 28: Los Velos del Arco

**-Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Excepto alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota:__ Lo se, tardamos mucho en actualizar! pero fue porque el relato que teníamos no nos convencía y lo cambiamos un montón de veces antes de decidir que quedo finalmente bien. Pero es mejor tardar y que quede como queremos a escribir por escribir como solemos decirnos así que aquí les dejamos el siguiente relato. Esperamos que les guste y de nuevo gracias a todo quien se toma su tiempo para leernos._

_A; Disfrutar! ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

Esa mañana cuando regreso a _La Orden del Fénix_ a recoger material de su habitación para sus Pociones, Severus Snape se encontró con que Potter estaba en la sala de estar escribiendo algo en un pergamino y se sobresalto cuando sus pisadas resonaron en el corredor.

-: Potter... -saludo, secamente.-

Subió las escaleras. Saco una maleta de debajo de su cama y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Esa misma tarde regresaría a _Spinner'S End'S_ y volvería a instalarse allí. También tendría que hablar con Elena sobre eso. Ella hacia un trabajo excelente como Profesora de Pociones y quería pasar el resto de su vida tranquilo. El dinero no le faltaba y no le importaba demasiado de todos modos. Quería tener tiempo para sus proyectos y no estaba seguro del todo aun de que eso le incluyera a ella. Estaba claro que la quería. Pero no seguro de que le amaba y de que podía darle lo que merecía. Pensando en esas cosas comenzó a empacar hasta que Potter subió corriendo las escaleras.

-: ¡Profesor Snape, justo iba a escribirle... -empezó Potter.-

Snape, le miro enfadado.

-: ¿Que quiere? -pregunto.-

Se acerco a el sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos y señalando con su dedo indice una parte en particular. Le tendió el libro y Snape se sentó en el borde de su cama y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva. El libro trataba sobre el velo del que había salido y que tuviera como titulo:  
**OBLIGACIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS** no fue algo que le agrado.

-: ¿Que significa esto, Potter? -murmuro.-

-: Léalo, Profesor. Es importante. -pidió.-

Paso la hoja y se encontró con un texto que ocupaba dos carillas que decía:

**-EL VELO Y SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS:**

-_Como dice la investigación que El Ministerio ha estado haciendo sobre El Arco del Departamento de Misterios, hemos encontrado y confirmado que es una entrada hacia el lugar donde caen los magos que no pueden morir en paz. Ya sea porque cometieron los crímenes suficientes como para no ganarse su descanso eterno o porque cometieron tantas indulgencias en su vida que no tienen derecho a transformarse en fantasmas, es un lugar al que puede entrarse siempre y cuando la persona que lo haya hecho haya visto a alguien morir. Una vez que la persona haya salvado a quien quiera sacar del velo (de tener la voluntad suficiente para encontrar la salida que se pierde con la falta de ella) se encontrara con tres velos. Un velo negro que indica el termino del Mundo de Los Muertos (O parte de el ya que ese lugar solamente obtiene parte de su magnitud) un segundo velo gris (Que se ala que la persona que salio del velo y que ha recuperado su alma) y un tercer velo de color blanco (Que indica el compromiso que tiene ese mago o bruja para con el velo)_  
_Decimos en su Magnitud, porque nadie ha logrado indagar completamente El Arco del Ministerio mas aya de la dimencion de las murallas y eso ha sido hace muchos años. Ahora se desconoce la totalidad de amplitud que posee el lugar de Los Muertos._  
_Lo que queremos decir con el Velo Blanco, es que un muerto no puede regresar al mundo de los vivos sin pagar ningún precio por todos los crímenes que cometió durante su vida anterior y por recuperar su alma. (Cosa que al principio le sera muy difícil de soportar) y para que su alma se encuentre completa, deberá cumplir con una pena de culpa que impone para todo quien escoja regresar:_  
_***Todo quien regrese del velo, deberá acabar con el mago o bruja que le ha matado ya que de otra forma se romperá el equilibrio en el mundo de los muertos y en el mundo de los vivos y de no hacerlo la persona que haya salido del velo enfermara y nuevamente morirá. Ya que un alma debe re-emplazar la anterior**.*_  
_No obstante, estos casos nunca se han dado y el Ministerio seguirá investigando el velo siempre y cuando haya voluntarios que se encuentren dispuestos a hacerlo._  
_A pesar de que de momento no es una ocupación para los Miembros que sea esencial._

**-El Ministerio de Magia-**

Las manos le temblaron levemente en torno al libro. El no quería regresar a la vida en donde había tenido que participar en la muerte de Su Señor ¿¡Y ahora que había regresado se encontraba con aquello!? Claro estaba que no quería morir de nuevo. Pero ahora matar a Voldemort iba a ser mucho mas difícil a pesar de que ahora era un mortal como cualquier otro hechicero del mundo mágico. Ahora tenia que matarlo pero también obligarlo a admitir que el era humano y eso seria algo que Lord Voldemort jamas haría. No se creía capas.

-: En otras palabras, a usted le corresponde matar a Voldemort esta vez. -dijo Potter.-

El se levanto y miro la maleta que estaba comenzando a hacer. Cuando creyó que podría dejar _La Orden del Fénix_ por fin, se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar todas esas cosas...

-: ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo yo? ¿Es que no puedo vivir el resto de mi vida tranquila? ¿Es que no merezco ser feliz? -le pregunto.-

Potter recordó los recuerdos que Snape le había mostrado en el pensadero durante la Guerra de Hogwarts y de repente se sintió culpable. Pero peor hubiera sido que muriera sin saber que al morir había puesto la vida del Mundo Mágico en peligro después de todo lo que había vivido y fue por ese motivo que decidió decirselo en esa carta a pesar de que ya no tenia la obligación de hacerlo.

-: Creo... que la felicidad a veces exige demasiado. -comento.-

Snape, cerro la maleta con brusquedad y le dio la espalda.

-: ¿Que va a hacer? -murmuro.-

-: Pensé que podría dejar el castillo. Creí que a Elena le gustaría seguir con mi puesto en Hogwarts y que podría pasar el resto de mis años en paz. -murmuro.-

Potter, rió.

-: ¿Va a equivocarse otra vez? Elena, le ama profesor. ¿Porque no lo habla con ella? Creo que tiene derecho a saber de esto ya que ha sido quien le ha sacado del velo. -murmuro.-

-: Eso, la destruiría y haría que deje su elección de estudiar Pociones en _San Mungo_ y no es algo que quiera para ella, Señor Potter. -le explico.-

Potter, entendió.

-: Bien... cuando sepa que va a hacer, por favor dígamelo. Sepa que cuenta con mi ayuda de ser necesario y también con la ayuda de los miembros de la Orden. -exclamo.-

Snape, se detuvo cuando tomo el picaporte de la puerta y soltó una carcajada sarcástica que causo que Potter se sobresaltara y retrocediera. Le miro fijamente.

-: ¿Porque hace esto? No tiene porque ayudarme después de como le he tratado durante todos estos años... no, lo merezco. -murmuro.-

Potter, suspiro pesadamente.

-: Porque... -trago, saliva. Costumbre desde que tenia que hablar con su profesor de niño.- hago esto, porque después de ver sus recuerdos en el _pensadero_ me he dado cuenta de que le he juzgado mal todos estos años y lo lamento. No tiene nada que ver con la culpa, profesor. -se explico-

Snape se quedo pensativo y los dos bajaron incómodamente la mirada.

-: Como sea... -dijo antes de irse.-

Potter sonrio. Aceptando sus gracias silenciosas y a mala gana se fue a terminar los papeles que debìa entregar...

* * *

_-Bueno, una idea para continuarlo tenemos de la que no estemos seguras aun así que puede que tardemos en actualizar pero seguiremos haciéndolo. De eso, no tengan ninguna duda. Jamas dejaremos colgada una historia ;) Les dejamos un saludo y esperamos que disfruten su tarde ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

**_;) :3_**


	29. Capitulo 29: Gracias

_**-**_**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. A excepcion de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os dareis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota:__ Creemos que esto es digno del capitulo anterior de modo que haremos unos cambios leves en el en la forma en que lo escribimos en un principio y luego lo dejaremos como esta. Estuvimos con muchos problemas de falta de imaginación pero creemos que Ateo ha vuelto a ayudarnos un poquito y aquí les traemos una entrega mas de este fick que esperamos que sea de su agrado ya que como dijimos hace tiempo: Puede que tardemos en actualizar pero jamas dejaremos colgada una historia. Esperamos que pasen una linda semana y que este relato sea de su agrado ;) :3_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

Elena salia de cenar y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Hacia tiempo que no leía sus libros favoritos. Era mas correcto decir que hacia tiempo que no se dedicaba a hacer cosas por si misma ya que últimamente tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y todo era trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo. El año de Hogwarts termino y le entregaron las medallas y los diplomas a los alumnos.

Era la primera vez desde que le conocía que veía a Severus tan tenso y distante. No era algo normal en el. Se suponía que ella era la que tenia que comportarse así y después de los honores hacia los estudiantes se había acercado a la biblioteca para leer.

-: Buenas lunas... -le saludo el vampiro que ocupaba el horario completo de la biblioteca.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Señorita Xaziel? -me pregunto.-

Sonreí.

-: ¿Hay algún libro de Historia sobre _La Casa de Los Gritos_? -pregunte.-

El cerro los ojos y chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda. Cinco libros flotaron hasta el y se dejaron caer en una pila sobre su escritorio y sonrió. Pasando la mano por encima de la pila y los cinco libros se acomodaron en orden alfabético sobre su escritorio y el los señalo con su pálida mano...

Pestañee.

-: ¿Cual, prefiere? -me sonrió el vampiro rubio y pálido de cabellos largos y lacios y de ojos carmesí que vestía una túnica negra con el emblema de su familia en el bolsillo de la misma.-

-: Hmm... _Leyendas Entre Lunas_ esta bien. -Sonreí.-

Firme que había tomado el libro y luego de darle las gracias muy bajito me senté en una de las mesas del fondo y sentí que me seguía con la mirada. Pero me distraje tanto con la lectura que no me concentre en el y fue entonces cuando me quede dormida. Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y Snape recorrió las mesas con la mirada hasta que le encontró dormida sobre un libro a medio terminar y se acerco a su mesa. Le despertó, sacudièndole suavemente desde el hombro derecho y ella se sobresalto.

-: Profesor... -bostezo sin poder evitarlo.- sucede algo? -añadió.-

Snape, asintió.

-: ¿Podemos, hablar? -pregunto.-

Le mire preocupada pero asentí. Me levante y cerré el libro que enseguida floto en el aire y se fue a su lugar. Le seguí cuando comenzó a caminar entre las estanterías de la biblioteca y con magia de manos abrió la puerta de la sección prohibida que se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Un leve escalosfrìo me recorrió y nos quedamos cerca de la entrada iluminados por una simple vela que delineaba nuestros perfiles como meras siluetas en la oscuridad.

-: Mañana, me iré de Hogwarts y no pienso regresar. -Dijo, Snape y se le quebró la voz cuando dijo la ultima palabra.-

Ella entreabrió la boca para intentar decir algo y soltó una leve carcajada.

-: No bromees conmigo, Severus. -pidió.-

Severus tomo sus manos entre las suyas...

-: No bromeo. Creo que es capaz de ocupar mi lugar. Creo que no necesita que le enseñe mas de lo que ya sabe. Creo que tiene que seguir enseñando en el castillo y que aquí se encontrara segura. -dijo el.-

Sus ojos se humedecieron...

-: ¿Porque... -exigió saber.-

Severus bajo la mirada...

-: Porque no me queda mucho tiempo, en este mundo. Debo matar a Voldemort para poder quedarme aqui. No se si sere capaz de lograr algo como eso. No dudo de mi mismo pero no creo llegar a hacerlo a tiempo. No creo regresar de eso si lo consigo de todas formas y no quiero que sea peor para usted. -murmuro Snape.-

Entrecerré los ojos...

-: ¿Que... -saque mi varita a tiempo.- ¡_Protego_! -exclame.- ¡No quiero que borre mis recuerdos profesor! -grite.-

Le había hecho un corte en la palma de la mano y el volvió a apuntar la varita hacia mi.

-: Es, lo mejor... -exclamo.-

-: ¿¡Porque es lo mejor para usted!? ¿¡Y que hay de mi!? -me queje.-

Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos... Severus bajo lentamente su varita pero Elena no desasistió de la suya hasta que Snape volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo y aun así la bajo con mucho cuidado antes de volver a guardarla. Soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas cuando le dio la espalda y Severus cerro los ojos...

-: No quiero que se preocupe por mi. Le doy las gracias por haberme hecho feliz durante este tiempo... pero tengo que terminar lo que Potter empezó. Ahora me corresponde, terminarlo a mi. -murmuro.-

Intento irse pero le impedí el paso. Coloque mi mano en el picaporte y baje la mirada...

-: Antes, necesito saber una cosa... -dijo ella en una voz temblorosa.-

Retrocedió. La situación no le agradaba. Tendría que haber esperado a que regresara a su habitación antes de borrar sus recuerdos, pero había deseado al menos despedirse de ella. De la persona que le había sacado del velo y de la persona que le había acompañado desde entonces siempre.

-: Tu... ¿Me amas? -pregunto.-

Silencio...

La brisa despeino sus cabellos blancos hacia atrás y las campanadas que anunciaban que el toque que queda había comenzado para los estudiantes y que tenían que ir a la cama, toco varias veces pero a pesar de ello los dos la ignoraron por completo y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo que le había besado y todo lo que quería decirle acerca de lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella y que ahora no podría ser.

El reloj de péndulo comenzó a sonar...

-: Elena... -murmuro, el.-

Le tomo desde la barbilla y le obligo a levantar el rostro hacia el. Sus miradas se encontraron y el le beso...

Le atrajo mas hacia el dejando caer sus manos sobre su delgada cintura y ella rodeo con sus manos su cuello. Se perdió en aquel beso como si fuera su ultimo aliento y se dijo que cuando el se fuera lo poco que quedaba de su alma (_Si es que aun la llevaba consigo_) se iría con el porque sabia que nada podría hacer para convencerlo de que se quedara y se sintió morir cuando se aparto de ella.

-: No importa lo que me suceda... quiero que continúes, ¿Me has entendido? -pidió.-

Pestañee.

-: No podre... sin ti... Severus, aunque mi hermano no sea parte de ellos ya no nos tratamos como antes. No es lo mismo y todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora... lo he hecho por ti... si tu te vas de Hogwarts, yo también. -le advertí.-

Frunció el ceño. Dejando caer sus manos sobre mis mejillas...

-: ¡No! usted se quedara aquí. Solamente así podre estar en paz y asegurarme de que este a salvo mientras, intento acabar con el... -exclamo.-

Le abrase con fuerzas... pero el no deshizo mi abrazo. Acaricio lentamente mis cabellos y beso mi frente. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No quería que la mañana llegara jamas. No deseaba que se fuera. No podía soportar que las cosas fueran así. Siempre que estaba a punto de ser feliz con el, sucedía algo que se lo impedía y esa madrugada tomados de la mano nos dirigimos juntos hacia las rejas del castillo Hogwarts y el beso mi mano con delicadeza, antes de que esta se abriera.

Severus se alejo de Hogwarts. Esta vez para siempre. Había sido feliz durante los últimos días de su vida y ya no le importaba si moría intentando acabar con Voldemort. Alguien le había amado por encima de todas las cosas y a pesar de que ella nunca llegaría a significar cuanto significo Lilly para el, siempre ocupaba un lugar en su corazón de alguna manera y se dijo que prefería morir pensando aquello que morir sintiendo que no había logrado hacer de su vida todo lo que había deseado.

Y ella volvía a estar sola una vez mas. Entre las sombras...

_Continuara..._

* * *

_-Nota:__ Al parecer, nos gusta complicarnos solas la existencia con este fan fick. Hay momentos donde ya sea por los exámenes, porque no estamos bien de humor personalmente o porque el día no es el adecuado que no podemos concentrarnos en escribir y mas los trabajos prácticos y esas cosas se nos hace imposible tener la cabeza en otra cosa que no sea en si llegaremos a tiempo a entregarlos o no. Pero pudimos sacar algo de tiempo para dejarles este relato que esperamos que les guste mucho y les deseamos una agradable semana. Tenemos varias ideas para el final. Esperamos no decepcionarlos y les dejamos un saludo ;) :3_

**_-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**


	30. Capitulo 30: Aun Respiro

**-Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota:__ Este fanfick esta por llegar a su fin :) y estamos muy orgullosas de el. Nos ha gustado mucho como nos ha quedado para ser la primera historia que nos animamos a subir y les comentamos que seguiremos escribiendo alguna y que otra cosilla de HP o de alguna otra película o saga que nos guste muy pronto. Esperamos que nuestros ficks sigan siendo de su agrado y no decepcionarlos con este final que nos costo tanto pensar porque no sabíamos desde donde nos convenía comenzar a narrar el principio. Ahora que nos decidimos como comenzar con los hechos, como redactarlo y ya que nuestra querida pagina ha vuelto a funcionar como corresponde -esperamos- les dejaremos los relatos finales. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos han estado leyendo y les deseamos un agradable comienzo de semana ;) :3_

**-Advertencias: ** _Para que lo entiendan mejor les contamos que este relato ocurrió dos meses y medio después del relato anterior. Esperemos que pese a eso se entienda lo que quisimos expresar._

_¡Y ahora si, a disfrutar! ;)_

**_.Mas Contentas Que Nunca!._**

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

Se desato una batalla dentro y fuera de Hogwarts.

Donde los mortifagos mataron a todo muggle que se cruzo en su camino exactamente como la ultima vez. Elena cayo al suelo y sin embargo levanto aun su varita hacia uno de los encapuchados que les cerraba el paso. Se quedo completamente inmóvil enfrente de el e iba a pronunciar, la maldición letal cuando un rayo de luz verde le dio de llano al mortifago que le amenazaba y ella se quedo completamente inmóvil al darse cuenta de que era otro encapuchado el que le había salvado la vida y palideció completamente.

Se miraron en silencio el uno al otro. El inclino levemente la cabeza hacia ella y se giro sobre sus propios pasos. Ella, quiso decir algo pero otra vez sus ojos se humedecieron. "_No vallas_" no quería que el muriera. A pesar de que sabia que el era el único que podía terminar con toda la oscuridad que se había desatado.

_Se desmayo_...

Despertó en la enfermería. La enfermera sostenía un frasco de poción _crece-huesos_ que le hizo lamentar el momento en que recupero la consciencia. Pero tubo que bebérsela de todas formas y miro confundida a su al rededor. La enfermería se encontraba en pie. Ya había muy pocos alumnos en ella y la enfermera sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-: ¿Que sucedió... -murmure.-

Sus ojos, se tornaron húmedos y suspiro aliviada.

-: ¡Oh querida, fue increíble! te encontré cerca de las rejas del castillo. Creo que ibas persiguiendo a uno de los encapuchados y uno de ellos intento matarte. Te lanzo una maldición crucciatus y caíste al suelo colina abajo pero cuando estuvo por matarte un campo de energia te rodeo y llevas inconsciente desde entonces... todo, ha pasado. -exclamo.-

Contemple, la pulsera que Severus me había regalado y llore. Sentándome en la cama y ocultando mi rostro entre las rodillas porque eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

-: ¿Como... como que termino todo? -exigi saber.-

Ella, bajo la mirada.

-: Snape. Snape, mato a_ tu sabes quien_ hace meces. No se sabe donde esta pero estoy segura de que esta bien porque le vi dejar el castillo luego de eso mientras todos los profesores limpiábamos el desastre... -exclamo.-

Suspire aliviada.

-: ¿¡Donde, esta!? -pregunte comenzando a desesperarme.-

Me senté demasiado rápido en la cama y me marine. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y ella me dijo que hasta que no lo autorizara no podría salir de allí. Había estado inconsciente mas de un mes y tenia que calmarme. No podía seguir así. No recordaba lo que había ocurrido y estaba forzando a mi cabeza a hacerlo cada vez que intentaba recordar. Solamente recordaba que había inclinado su cabeza hacia mi y que se había marchado. Después todo se había vuelto oscuro de nuevo y las sombras comenzaron a rodearme una vez mas.

* * *

Continuar con mi vida cuando pude salir de la enfermería fue muy difícil. Ya no hablaba, ni sonreía. A pesar de que los estudiantes corrían de aquí y aya y ya apenas ayudaba a los estudiantes mientras daba mis clases. El trabajo se había convertido en una obligación ridícula que ya no podía soportar y a fin de año pedí mi renuncia a Minerva explicando que _quería seguir con el negocio familiar_ y tener una vida tranquila después de todo lo que había sucedido. Ella pareció entenderlo porque no hizo muchas preguntas.

-: Querida... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -exclamo ella.-

Asenti.

-: ¿No sera por culpa de Snape cierto? -adivino.-

Suspire, pesadamente.

-: Porque ser seria, no te pega querida. -me advirtió.-

Reí, por lo bajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-: ¿Lo ves? -murmuro.-

Le mire, enfadada.

-: Entonces... -empezó.-

Baje la mirada...

-: Si Minerva, yo le amaba. Pero al parecer el a mi no y tengo que vivir con ello. -me explique.-

-: Conociendo a Snape, creo que puede haber otra razón de que no haya regresado contigo querida. -exclamo.-

-: Buenas noches, Minerva. -murmure, sin hacerle caso.-

Y di mi ultimo portazo habitual, a la puerta de su despacho.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, ya había vuelto a abrir el negocio familiar. Los clientes eran demasiados y comencé a trabajar en la publicación de mi siguiente libro sobre pociones. Al menos en el trabajo había vuelto a sonreir y ahora por lo menos ya no pensaba tanto en lo sucedido durante los días de la batalla. La gente era amable conmigo y a veces cuando lograban curar las enfermedades de sus familiares gracias a mis pociones, me hacían algún y que otro regalo. Especialmente me alegraba mucho cuando me enviaban dulces. Un día llego un joven y me entrego un paquete. Un antiguo, estudiante.

-: Señorita, me pidieron que le envié esto. -exclamo.-

-: Puedo, ¿saber quien? -pregunte, levantando mi ceja derecha y mirándole fijamente.-

-: Buenas, tardes. -se inclino hacia mi.-

Y hecho a correr, entre la fila de clientes que faltaban por atender.

Cuando cayo la noche y el negocio cerro, me senté y contemple que eran mis dulces favoritos y me encontré con una peque a nota dentro del paquete que decía: "_Felicidades por volver a abrir su negocio. Snape_"

Me eche a llorar y guarde el paquete en mi bolso y estaba en eso cuando golpearon la puerta. Por primera vez odie que fuera Iason quien venia a visitarme. Rode los ojos y le abrí la puerta a mala gana y farfullando cosas por lo bajo. Secándome las lagrimas con la manga de mis ropas. Iason me sonrió y los dos nos abrazamos.

-: ¿Como va, el negocio? -pregunto.-

Sonreí.

-: Bien... la gente es muy amable conmigo y al menos me dan algo en lo que distraerme. -sonreí.- ¿Que haces aquí? -añadí.-

El me miro enfadado.

-: ¿Necesito una razón para preocuparme por ti y venir a buscarte tan tarde? -exclamo.-

Suspire aliviada.

-: Erh... -"_retiro lo pensado"_.- gracias, Iason. Supongo que desde aquel episodio en Hogwarts, estar sola a estas horas me da algo de miedo. Ya no soy como antes: La unica joven que disfrutaba de ir al callejón_ Knockturn_... -ironice.-

Caminamos tomados del brazo de regreso a casa.

Me contó que se había instalado en un nuevo departamento en el Londres muggle con su familia y que las cosas iban bien. Ahora tenia trabajo en el Londres muggle y su pequeña hija cumpliría muy pronto dos años. Prometió que me llevaría un día para conocer a mi pequeña sobrina y me dejo en casa. Donde las pesadillas me invadían y donde apenas conseguía dormir. Me levante en medio de la noche, para tomarme una taza de chocolate caliente recordando lo que hacia mi madre cuando no me podía dormir y al rato de bebérmela me quede completamente dormida...

Pero por mas que intentara sonreir a mis clientes y _que siguiera viviendo el día a día_ _por costumbre_ por dentro, me sentía vacía. Todo me recordaba a el y una noche cuando camine por el corredor donde le había confesado lo que sentía por el de camino a casa no pude resistir mas la pena. Me dije que tenia que cambiar de aires un poco. Que no podía seguir así y que al día siguiente se lo diría a Iason y le escribí una carta contándole la situación en la que me encontraba y la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba su lechuza entro por la ventana, sosteniendo un paquete entre sus patas y un sobre blanco en el pico que arrojo sobre la mesa.

Le atendí. Le di algo de comer y le acaricie detrás de sus alas y me picoteo amistosamente la mano. Sonreí y me senté en la mesa junto a ella y abrí el sobre. Desdoblando el papel de su carta que decía:

**-Querida Elena:**

_-Voy a extrañarte mucho. Pero si insistes en tu desiciòn no puedo obligarte. Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes. Cuando devi alejarme de mi familia por las razones que tu sabes, todo me recordaba aquí a ella y eso me llevo en mas de una ocasión a estar a punto de cometer alguna estupidez y probablemente de ahí mi comportamiento también. Lo siento si no hay nada que puedo hacer para convencerte de que te quedes. Pero si lo que quieres hacer es irte, entonces no te detendré. Te acompañare a la estación y sin embargo me gustaría que primero hablemos. Te espero esta tarde a las cuatro en las tres escobas. Cierra el negocio antes y no des explicaciones. Yo, me encargare de lo demás y al menos deja que te compre el pasaporte._

_PD: Mi esposa te coció un saco. Dice que no es bueno que andes tan desabrigada con este frió. Esperamos que te guste._

**Iason Xaziel.**

Sonreí. Luego de contestar a su carta la lechuza desplegó sus alas una vez mas...

Y le seguí con la mirada, hasta que se perdió entre las nubes grises que esperaba que pronto cambiaran de color. Suspire aliviada y solté unas lagrimas silenciosas.

No me explicaba porque Severus no había vuelto. Pero sabia que había otra razón y ya no me molestaría en averiguarla. Tenia que superarlo y si realmente eramos el uno para el otro el tiempo volvería a hacer que siguiéramos juntos.

Pensando en esto me dije que podía soportar al menos un día mas...

* * *

_¿Que sucederá? ¿Finalmente lograran seguir juntos?_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este relato y les deseamos una semana agradable ;) :3_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

_Continuara... _


	31. Capitulo 31: Hasta, El Final

**-Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos. _

_-Nota: Mil gracias a todo quien nos leyó hasta aquí y a todo quien nos leerá mas adelante ;) Este es el ultimo relato de este fick. Nos pareció que era adecuado terminarlo así y ahora que estamos conformes con este relato lo dejaremos. Este fick esta oficialmente, ¿Terminado? pero no podemos poner que esta completo porque queremos hacer una corrección antes de ello cuando tengamos mas tiempo. De algunos errores de narración que hemos tenido por distracción o de alguna cosa que no haya pasado en el texto la pagina por accidente y que haya quedado por ahí. Nos vemos en nuestro próximo fan fick. Esperamos que nuestro final no les decepcione y que tengan una agradable semana. Enserio, mil gracias por todo :3 ;) especialmente a quienes nos dieron criticas que nos han ayudado a mejorar notoriamente en la escritura ;)_

_Y nos vamos con una frase: **.No es un final. Es simplemente el principio de un nuevo fin.**_

_¡A, disfrutar! ;) :3_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

_Las Tres Escobas_. Me encontraba junto a Iason en una de las mesas mas alejadas de todos. El mozo se acerco a nosotros y nos pregunto ¿Que deseábamos tomar? le pedimos dos cervezas de Mantequilla y yo pedí que me trajera algún dulce de chocolate. Enseguida, regreso con nuestras cosas y yo suspire.

-: Elena... ¿Que piensas hacer a partir de ahora? -me pregunto preocupado.-

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Era la primera vez que estaba completamente sola y que tenia que decidir por mi y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo correctamente. Las decisiones y los cambios siempre habían sido algo que me ponía nerviosa porque hasta ese día en mi vida habían sido cambios para mal. Pero ahora que la oscuridad de momento había terminado en el mundo mágico sabia que no terminaría mal y que cualquier error que cometiera en mi vida seria irreversible esta vez. Tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de ser feliz ya que no quería serlo sin el y eso era lo que me ponía así. Esa idea. La idea de tener que olvidarme para siempre de el...

-: No lo se Iason... solo quiero encontrar un lugar de momento donde pueda acabar tranquila mi próximo libro. Un lugar donde pueda concentrarme en eso sin pensar en el e intentar volver a ser feliz. Empiezo a pensar que Londres, no estaría mal. -sonreí.-

El, me sonrió.

-: Me alegra saberlo. -suspiro aliviado.- no me acostumbraría a no verte. Fue demasiado difícil... bueno, en ese momento. -me recordó.-

Tome su mano.

-: Iason... gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. -exclame.-

-: No deberias darme las gracias a mi. Si no fuera por Snape yo jamas habría vuelto a tener la dignidad de hablarte de nuevo, Elena. A pesar de que lo deseaba mas que nada en el mundo. He hecho muchas cosas por el bien de esta misión y para que todo salga bien en nombre de mi padre. Solo espero que ahora, donde quiera que este... al menos se encuentre orgulloso de nosotros. -murmuro.-

Baje la mirada...

-: Estoy seguro de que lo están y también mama. Nunca me imagine cuando comencé a trabajar en el castillo que terminaría participando en una batalla tan oscura y que saldría con vida. Si salí con vida de eso y no puedo salir con vida de esto, entonces no se que sera de mi. -Le guiñe un ojo.-

Nos echamos a reír sin preocuparnos porque algunos magos y algunas brujas nos mirasen extraño y cuando el reloj dio las tres pasadas decidimos que ya era hora de emprender el camino hacia la estación. Escuchar el sonido del tren revivió mis esperanzas. Esperaba ponerle fin a la oscuridad y soledad de mis días con ese cambio a pesar de que sabia que no podría volver a sentir jamas por nadie, lo que sentía por Severus y lo que el me había hecho sentir por el.

Me quede completamente inmóvil y solté mis cosas...

Vi su capa alejarse entre miles y miles de personas que invadían la estación _King Cros's_ que probablemente ivan a re-encontrarse con sus familiares después de la batalla. Mis ojos se humedecieron...

-: ¡SEVERUS... -grite con el corazón en la garganta.-

No me importo nada en ese momento. El, no me escuchaba. Comencé a empujar a medio mundo y solamente cuando escucho las voces de la gente quejándose de que no pidiera permiso para pasar a mi al rededor se boleto hacia mi y en ese momento me quede completamente inmóvil entre dos personas que me estaban gritando por mi falta de respeto.

Nos miramos en silencio el uno al otro...

El apenas había cambiado mas aya de que ahora había crecido y algunas canas asomaban por sus cortos cabellos. Su expresión seguía siendo la misma que la ultima vez que le había visto y me quede completamente inmóvil cuando sonrió de lado. Luego, se hecho a reír en medio de la estación y yo me quede completamente inmóvil. Temiendo haberme quedado dormida y que todo aquello fuese un sueño.

Me acerque a el...

Y sin decir nada, siquiera tomo mi muñeca y casi tropecé cuando los dos comenzamos a correr hacia el tren. Iason me gritaba que regresase desde lejos ya que estaba olvidando mi equipaje pero ya no me importaba. Yo también me reí y entonces estuvimos dentro junto con el resto de los magos y nos encerramos en un compartimiento a lo lejos.

-: ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí, Señorita Xaziel? -me pregunto.-

Silencio...

-: Creo que puedo caminar por donde quiera, Severus... -dije, respirando entrecortadamente como aquel día.- ¿¡Porque no volviste!? -me queje molesta.- ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti!? -exclame.-

-: Había cambiado mucho durante todo este tiempo... Creí que no podía darte lo que merecías y quise distanciarme de ti y de todas formas no sabia que decir si volvía a hablarte. Creía que como tu habías hecho conmigo tu también merecías la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien mas. Pero no he podido olvidarte durante todo este tiempo y tampoco me atrevía a ir a buscarte. No sabría que decirte... -me explico.-

Le abrase y me eche a llorar. El sonrió y me abrazo en silencio. Sin decir, nada...

-: Yo... tampoco pude olvidarte Severus. Intente seguir con mi vida como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido pero me di cuenta de que no podía. Todo... también me recordaba a ti, no podía entender porque no regresabas si estabas bien y me di cuenta de que no quería ser feliz si no era estando a tu lado y por eso yo... intente huir. -murmure.-

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas...

-: Entonces, ven conmigo. -pidió.-

Pestañee.

-: ¿Que... -murmure.-

-: Ven conmigo... -repitió.- Ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos, Elena. Ya nada nos impedirá estar juntos y haré lo imposible porque puedas ser feliz... -acaricio mi mejilla y yo deje caer mi mano sobre la suya.- por, favor. -pidió.-

Volví a sonreir. Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

Y entonces me beso...

Recordé aquel día en el baile como si nada hubiera sucedido desde entonces y mi corazón latió irregularmente como aquel día. Nos sentamos juntos y deje caer mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Cerrando los ojos, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. Severus vio que el tren doblaba y se perdía tras una pared de ladrillos rojos y el paisaje anterior desaparecía y se perdía para siempre a lo lejos...

-: ¿A donde iremos? -pregunte.-

Tomo mi mano...

Y jugamos en silencio con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-: Eso es lo que menos importa. -me recordó.-

Severus se sonrió. Sabia que jamas podría sentir por ella lo mismo que sintió por Lilly. Pero también sabia que Elena solamente podía ser feliz a su lado y quería intentarlo. Por ella y por el. Porque el también quería intentar ser feliz junto a ella el resto de sus días y sabía que podrían lograrlo juntos.

El, también cerro los ojos...

* * *

_Gracias por leernos! ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**


	32. Capitulo 32: Prologo

**-Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling a excepción de alguno que sea nuestro y vosotros os daréis cuenta de ellos._

_-Nota:__ Releyéndolo para empezar a corregirlo nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos dejado algunos datos pequeños inconclusos -mil perdones por ello- y ahora que caímos en la cuenta les dejamos aquí un pequeño prologo que esperamos que responda a todos ellos. Gracias a las amigas que nos pidieron que dejáramos al menos un relato mas y especialmente a Nekita667 por animarse a leernos y dejarnos sus Revs! ;) esperamos que lo disfruten mucho y nos vemos en nuestros próximos fan ficks :· ;)_

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

* * *

Spinner's End. La Hilandera. Los muggles que viven cerca y los pocos que quedaron con vida después de la batalla observan a una pareja, caminar hacia la vieja mansion Snape. Se quedaron completamente inmóviles al verle regresar tomado de la mano de una mujer que vestía de blanco y que sonreía y también se asustaron de ver que el también lo hacia. A las pocas semanas, las luces en la mansion Snape volvieron a encenderse.

Los muggles seguían a todos lados con la mirada a Elena. Se sentía intimidada cuando iba de compras y escuchaba que murmuraban cosas sobre que supuestamente su prometido había muerto y esto solo causo que se sintiera orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado.

Snape comenzó a enseñarle pociones en el desván de la mansion. Donde aprendió a crear ingredientes por su propia cuenta con magia y a modificar las especies y los dos encontraron ya sea juntos o por separados la cura a muchas enfermedades mortales que les hicieron una familia de peso en el Mundo Mágico. Mientras acababa sus estudios en la universidad de Pociones en _San Mungo_. Por mas que ahora eran casi tan ricos como Los Malfoy en sus tiempos ellos no se preocupaban por el dinero. Eran felices juntos y disfrutaban de su trabajo y de sus despreocupadas vidas.

Cada tanto se veía al mayor de los Xaziel o a Potter, el niño que vivió y que la mayoría de los muggles conocía por lo mal que hablaba de el la familia Dursley, acercarse a la casa y se le veía tomar el te con Elena y conversar hasta horas tardías de la noche. Claro estaba que ellos no sabian que trataban asuntos de L_a Orden_ ya que Potter ayudaba mucho a Elena dándole datos de enfermedades mortales desde dentro del ministerio cada vez que algún mago o bruja era herido por alguno de los pocos mortifagos que quedaban y que con el tiempo comenzaron a desaparecer.

Las pocas familias _Sangres Pura_ que quedaban se dividieron en dos: "_En las que seguirían los principios al pie de la letra para continuar con el mensaje que había dejado el innombrable_" (_Temiendo un regreso que nunca llego_) y entre "_Las que dejarían de preocuparse por esas cosas y aprobecharìan la oportunidad para olvidarse de los prejuicios_" el dilema entre los magos que seguirían las viejas tradiciones y los que no fue lo único que se hablo en las familias en el mundo mágico durante meces después de lo ocurrido hasta que el tema canso y dejaron de darle importancia.

La mansion Snape se encontró a oscuras durante mas de un mes. Cuando se vio regresar a Snape los muggles murmuraron mas cosas todavia cuando se encontraron con que volvía tomado del brazo de Elena que llevaba en una mano su vestido blanco de bodas en una bolsa enorme y el cargaba con su equipaje. Las luces volvieron a estar encendidas mas el silencio era sepulcral.

Tiempo después dejo de verse salir de la mansion a la joven, aunque cada tanto se le veía desde la ventana sonriendo y leyendo un libro desde donde solamente se veía su silueta y su sonrisa delineada por el perfil que marcaba una vela cercana apenas visible entre las sombras de aquella habitación y a el que salia y que no regresaba hasta tardías horas de la noche y que cuando regresaba siempre lo hacia oculto por una negra capa de viaje.

Se sorprendieron mas cuando los magos de_ La_ _Orden_ llenos de cosas y de paquetes envueltos entraron en la mansion Snape. Fue el único día donde los vecinos tuvieron el lujo de quejarse del ruido que hacían sus invitados y que ignoraron con un encantamiento _Silenciador_ de todos modos. A los pocos meces, se vio que un behìculo algo extraño recogía a la Señorita Elena y otra vez la mansion a oscuras por mas de un mes.

Los muggles temían acercarse. Pensaban que hacerlo les traería mala suerte y por eso a pesar de que les gustaría saber ¿quien era la dichosa joven que siempre sonreía?  
no se atrevían a acercarse y preguntarle, por miedo a Snape que siempre que salia le acompañaba y los dos conversaban en un tono demasiado bajo como para permitirles a los chusmas escuchar lo que entre ellos se decían con mas que solo palabras.

A los pocos meces, el behìculo extraño volvió a estacionarse frente a la mansion. Nadie comprendió nada hasta que se oyó a un bebe llorar. Un llanto de niña muy despreocupado que a cualquier hora de la noche reclamaba a su querida madre y durante la noche su vecina en varias ocasiones, le veía desde su ventana encender la luz para alzar a su hija y llevarle a su habitación. En una ocasión la joven Elena salio.

Se encontraba mas delgada y pálida de lo habitual pero parecía muy feliz. Sacaba a pasear a su hija ya en su pequeño carrito negro junto a el joven rubio que le visitaba cada tanto y los dos reían entre ellos mientras conversaban. Snape no se molestaba por ello y la mujer se empezó a hacer ideas en la cabeza que comento a todos los vecinos pero que sin embargo a ellos no les importo. Ya sabian perfectamente que eran el uno para el otro...

-: Es una niña muy caprichosa, Iason... no se duerme a menos que sea entre los brazos de su padre. -dijo entre risas Elena un día en que los dos fueron al mercado muggle.-

Mientras el, llevaba el carro de la bebe y lo mecía para que se durmiera y para que no llorara.

-: Me he dado, cuenta. -ironizo.-

Volvieron a reír. La cajera tuvo el valor de preguntarle _si era su padre_ y el riendo le explico que eran hermanos y no se lo pudo creer. Pero eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que los dos tenían los mismos ojos grises que le parecieron tan hermosos como extraños y envidio un poco a la pálida joven por tenerlos de ese color. Ya que hasta que no vio a su hermano, había creído que eran meras lentillas.

Por alguna razón, se sintió ofendida.

Paso un tiempo hasta que se les volvió a ver. Al parecer dejaban a la niña con su nana mientras iban a sus trabajos, porque se veía a una mujer joven entrar en la casa todos los días que los muggles sabian que no pertenecía a la familia y así paso un año en donde otra vez, los Snape's no volvieron a hacer escándalo hasta la navidad. Ya para entonces la niña pequeña había cumplido un año. Elena se reía porque Snape se perdía en la cocina cada vez que traía a sus invitados y ellos se extrañaban de que eso le hiciera gracia lejos de molestarle. Pero prefirieron dejarlo así. No vaya a ser que después de tanto tiempo juntos, una estupidez de momento desatara una pelea entre ellos dos...

Los años pasaron y cada vez se veía salir menos a los Snape's. Los muggles comenzaron a acostumbrarse a su presencia. Ya que apenas molesto después de ese entonces hasta que su vecina contó a todo el mundo que vio una lechuza blanca entrar por la ventana del cuarto de la niña y nadie le creyó. Ahora, ignoraban a la vecina de los Snape'S tanto como a los Snape y ella se dijo que si ellos no hacían nada ella llegaría al fondo de todo eso por su cuenta.

No fue hasta que unos días después los Snape's salieron de la casa. Parecían apurados. Una niña que parecía tener once años tomaba la mano de su padre mientras su madre cerraba la puerta y vestía una túnica negra cerrada extraña mientras su padre con su mano libre, llevaba una valija y su madre en su mano una jaula que había apoyado en el suelo para abrir la puerta y que había tomado en su mano nuevamente al cerrarla, donde había una lechuza blanca. Tomo la mano de su hija con su mano libre. La jovencita tenia los ojos grises translucidos y tenia los rasgos de su madre. Pero el perfil de su padre y los cabellos cortos y azabaches muy despeinados y grasientos que caían despreocupadamente despeinados detrás de sus orejas y que eran despeinados por la brisa helada del viento.

Los tres caminaban en silencio juntos conversando entre ellos. Sin preocuparse porque los demás pensaran de si mismos, ya que así había sido como habían logrado encontrar en ese pequeño poblado la felicidad durante todos esos años...

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_.NOS VEMOS EN NUESTROS PRÓXIMOS FANFICKS!._**

**_-Por: -LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed. _**


End file.
